The Devil Himself
by Dirty Soul
Summary: Aizen Sôsuke. Un homme tout à fait respectable... en apparence. Ce que cet homme désire il l'obtient. Ça c'était jusqu'au jour où Hikari une jeune fille de 16 ans, vienne tout chamboulé dans sa vie de pêcheur... Warning: VIOLS, TORTURE MENTALE, LEMONS, YAOI et un Aizen encore plus sadique que la normale... âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Oups! Et j'oubliais! Il y a aussi du GrimmXIchi!
1. Chapter 1

**The Devil himself**

* * *

**Avant toute chose, sachez que c'est ma première fic'. Soyez indulgent s'il vous plaît!  
**

**Disclaimer : Heureusement pour eux, tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Et malheureusement pour cette pauvre Hikari, elle est mienne tout entière...*rires démoniaques***

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Salutations du Diable**

* * *

Il la regardait sans vraiment la regarder. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait? Lui qui était généralement capable de lire une personne qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer comme dans un livre ouvert, il était parfaitement incapable de suivre les trains de pensées de cette jeune fille de 16 ans. Elle avait l'air si vulnérable et en même temps si forte...Il détailla sa silhouette dégondée, élancée et élégante; sa peau chocolat et son intriguant et attachant grain de beauté qui auréolait le bas de sa joue gauche et ses hautes pommettes. Elle n'était pas mal, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas encore fini de se développer...mais les choses les unes dans les autres s'annonçaient bien.

Elle se tenait à l'écart de la foule et n'avait pas l'air de se sentir à l'aise. En fait on avait la net impression qu'elle essayait de se fondre dans le décor. « Raté »pensa-t-il amusé. Avec ses 1m80, elle passait difficilement inaperçue. Mais ça ne semblait pas la décourager, au contraire. Elle fit le tour de la grande pièce pour s'assoir près du couloir qui menait au salon privé. Il leva les sourcils. « Timide? ».

Tout en continuant de discuter avec de potentiels investisseurs, il la surveillait du coin de l'œil. Qu'est ce qui avait poussé cette femme en herbe à avoir si peu de confiance en elle? A 16 ans on était censé croquer la vie à pleine dents, non? De toute manière ça l'arrangeait.

-Excusez-moi, finit-il par lâcher courtoisement à un magnat de l'industrie chinoise.

-Je vous en prie, balbutia ce dernier.

Il s'approcha petit à petit de la demoiselle et, à mi-hauteur elle consentit enfin à lever la tête et à croiser le regard de ce beau brun aux yeux intenses tout aussi chocolat. Aussi vite qu'elle avait relevé la tête, elle avait baissé ses yeux en amandes cerclés de lunettes grises noires, aux motifs dorés. Le brun retint un rire. Il les aimait timides.

Il la vit se tortiller dans son siège et lisser sa robe. Elle avait esquissé un geste de fuite mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle.

-Bonjour, dit-il poliment.

-B-bonjour, répondit-elle d'une voix grave mal assurée.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup t'amuser on dirait?

-Je...si mais je ne suis pas vraiment...ce n'est pas que je ne m'amuse pas..enfin...

Elle s'empêtrait de plus en plus. Pour l'empêcher de se braquer encore plus, il rit. Pas trop, juste ce qu'il fallait.

-Je te comprends.

Elle, n'eut pas l'air de comprendre. La moue qu'elle lui donna en était une preuve.

-J'ai une fille d'à peu près ton âge à la maison, expliqua t-il. Elle s'appelle Hinamori.

-Oh, fut la seule chose que la fille réussit à lui dire.

Malgré toutes les perches que l'homme lui tendait, elle ne semblait pas réussir à aligner deux phrases à la suite. Pendant tout ce bref échange pas une fois elle n'avait osé rencontrer son regard plus d'une seconde.

Un ange passa.

-Puis-je te demander ton nom?

-Bien sûr. Moi c'est Hikari.

-« Lumière »? C'est très joli, commenta-t-il.

-Merci monsieur. Est-ce je peux...v-vous demandez le vôtre?

-Je suis...

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'hôte de la soirée, le très célèbre patron des groupes Ikeuchi au Japon, annonça que tout le monde devait se rendre sans tarder à la salle de dîner. Au moment où il avait détourné son attention, cette Hikari en avait profité pour disparaître. Le brun fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui tourne le dos. S'il avait une chose qu'il avait en horreur c'était bien qu'on lui résiste. Mais d'un autre coté cela rendait la chasse plus intéressante, plus...excitante.

Après un dîner copieux et maintes discussions d'affaires intéressantes, l'homme brun se sentait d'excellente humeur. Il avait en plus de cela reçut de nombreuses propositions aguichantes venant de femmes très élégantes, très belles. Seraient-elles encore intéressées s'il leur révélait qu'il préférait la chair fraîche? _Très_ fraîche?

Le seul bémol fut qu'il ne revit pas une fois cette Hikari. « Surement à l'étage » pensa t-il. Il ne pouvait cependant pas quitter la table ni les environs sans se faire remarquer ni aborder. Après tout c'est d'Aizen Sôsuke dont nous parlons. Il eut donc recours à un moyen plus lent mais qui ne ferait que lui donner plus de plaisir dans sa traque.

Il s'excusa auprès de ses voisins de table et se dirigea vers de luxueuses salles d'eau, par chance désertes. Il sortit de la poche intérieure de son costume Armani à 1500$ son portable et appuya sur la touche bis. Une sonnerie seulement plus tard, et il était déjà en contact avec son bras droit. Aizen lança sans préambules:

-Renseigne-toi sur une certaine Hikari. Je veux le rapport à la première heure demain, sur mon bureau. Tu trouveras son nom de famille dans le registre des invités.

-Bien monsieur, fit une voix calme, morte.

Aizen raccrocha tout de suite après.

Ulquiorra Schiffer était de loin son meilleur élément. Jamais Aizen n'avait regretté de l'avoir recueilli à l'âge de 18 ans et de lui avoir donné un sens à sa vie. Vie qu'Ulquiorra menait auparavant sans but. Voilà maintenant plus de 10 ans qu'il était à ses ordres. Il effectuait ses tâches sans broncher et avec un certain zèle qui convenait parfaitement au brun. Sa beauté atypique ne faisait qu'ajouter à ses nombreuses qualités d'homme de main. Ajouter à cela qu'il ne posait jamais de question.

Un amour et une fidélité sans borne sincère le liait fortement à Aizen. Ce dernier cependant n'en n'avait cure. Tant qu'il exécutait correctement ses ordres comme un gentil toutou bien servile, Ulquiorra pouvait aimer qui il voulait, autant qu'il souhaitait. En fait, cela arrangeait Aizen plus qu'autre chose. Manipuler est chose facile quand on est chère aux yeux de quelqu'un. Dans ce cas-là, la question ne se posait même pas. Ulquiorra l'adorait et se bornait à ne voir rien d'autre en lui si ce n'était l'incarnation de la perfection, et dieu savait si Aizen n'était pas un ange.

Il quitta la soirée après le coup de fil qu'il avait passé. Il en avait assez. Cette Hikari, sa jeunesse, son charme avait fait renaitre en lui des pulsions qu'il ferait bien de taire en public s'il tenait un minimum à sa respectable réputation d'homme d'affaire; être président du groupe Hueco Mundo n'était pas une mince affaire. Sans compter tous les ennemis qu'il avait réussir à se faire, et en particulier le groupe Soul Society. Aizen se rappela avec amusement les têtes qu'avaient tirées les employés de cette société quand il leur avait lancé du jour au lendemain que lui, Gin et Tôsen -ses associés- allaient désormais travailler pour l'entreprise concurrente Hueco Mundo.

Son chauffeur avança sa voiture puis il monta dans une luxueuse Mercedes d'un noir d'encre. Lorsqu'il se posa contre le repose-tête, il se voyait encore avec cette Hikari. Cela semblait si cliché de dire qu'il avait _senti_ qu'elle avait quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas et qui l'attirait, qu'il se mit à rire seul dans l'habitacle de la voiture chauffé.

Bientôt il fut arrivé dans un endroit désert seulement habité par une grande demeure qui faisait penser à un manoir. La maison à l'exception d'une fenêtre au deuxième était plongée dans les ténèbres. Une fois la voiture garée, Aizen sortit lentement de la voiture. Son érection lui faisait mal. Il se mit a marcher à pas lent, appréciant la douleur venant d'un plaisir avenir. Il ne prit pas la peine d'entrer dans sa luxueuse chambre, il s'arrêta au pas de la porte de sa seule et unique fille adoptive.

Il se rappelait comme hier de son « acquisition ». Ce qu'il préférait c'était les avoir sous la main, à n'importe quelle heure sans avoir réellement à les cacher. Après tout, quoi de plus normale qu'une fille émotionnellement instable qui devait se confier régulièrement à son très craint et respectable père?

Aizen l'avait trouvé dans un orphelinat d'Osaka à l'âge de 5 ans. Déjà à cet âge, elle était très mignonne. Il attendit donc qu'elle mûrit pour l'initier à son devoir de « fille ». Cela avait commencé à 14 ans, après qu'elle eût ses premières menstruations. Sa croissance s'étant arrêté, elle avait une allure d'enfant pour une adolescente de presque 17 ans. Son air enfantin, charmant et timide plaisait d'autant plus au brun.

Il avait fait un excellent travail de conditionnement. Il avait appris à sa fille adorée de ne pas le voir ou le considérer comme un père lorsqu'ils étaient en privé, mais plutôt comme un maître à qui elle devait une reconnaissance éternelle pour l'avoir sauvé de l'enfer de l'orphelinat. Bien entendu en public, ils se devaient d'avoir une relation strictement père-fille. Aizen n'avait bien sur fait que suggérer cette idée à la jeune fille. Ce serait donc elle qui se sentirait coupable si jamais elle se rendait compte un jour de l'immoralité et du mal que son « père » lui faisait subir...

Mais pour le moment, Hinamori semblait apprécier plus qu'autre chose. Il fallait préciser qu'elle était totalement et irrémédiablement amoureuse d'Aizen. Il avait tout et représentait absolument tout pour elle. Elle ferait tout ce qu'il lui demanderait et ça, Aizen le savait paertinemment et faisait plus qu'en tirer profit. Comment refuser quoi que se soit à quelqu'un d'aussi beau, avec des cheveux aussi soyeux, des yeux chocolats fondants qui semblaient à la fois vous couver et vous transpercer? Sans parler de ce corps d'Apollon...

Le brun entrebâilla doucement la porte de la chambre de Hinamori, et la vit discuter au téléphone. Ses cheveux était maintenu par son perpétuel chignon. Elle ne portait rien d'autre qu'un simple t-shirt blanc.

-Shiro laisse Ichigo tranquille! Tu sais ce que tout le monde raconte en...

La jeune fille s'était soudainement interrompu en plein milieu de sa phrase.

-Allô? Allô? Hinamori t'es là? s'impatienta la voix de l'autre côté du fil.

L'adolescente n'espérant pas son père de si tôt était très surprise. Maintenant qu'il était là, elle était heureuse. Elle raccrocha au nez de son interlocuteur sans scrupules.

-Bonsoir Aizen-sama, dit-elle d'une voix timide et excitée.

-Bonsoir, fit-il d'une voix neutre.

Il ne répondit qu'avec ce mot délibérément et sans aucun surnom affectif afin de voir la frustration se peindre sur son visage. Il lui en inspirait beaucoup. La petite brune aimait l'intimité dans tous les sens du terme. C'était en partie pourquoi il voulait qu'elle l'appelle Aizen-sama en privé. Il referma précautionneusement la porte.

-A qui parlais-tu à l'instant? interrogea-t-il avec un sourire sur ses traits sans défauts.

Hinamori ne s'attendait tellement pas à sa venue précoce qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle venait d'enfreindre une des règles qu'elle devait par tous les moyens respecter: aucun contact téléphoniques avec qui que se soit si ce n'était Aizen lui même et son fidèle bras droit. Et encore, elle ne devait parler à ce dernier que si et seulement _si_ Aizen n'était pas disponible. La panique envahit la voix de la jeune fille, créant des trémolos dans sa voix fluette.

-Je vous prie de m'excuser Aizen-sama. J-j'ai oublié de noter...

-Chut, l'interrompit-il en se dirigeant lentement vers elle. T'ai-je demandé de me dire de _quoi_ tu parlais? fit-il d'un ton cassant et froid.

Il caressa sa joue du revers de sa main. Hinamori ne put s'empêcher de frémir à se contact si délicieux et pourtant si dangereux, qui selon elle, valait qu'on brave tous les interdits.

-Non, Aizen-sama. répondit-elle en redoutant ce qui lui restait à faire en cas de désobéissance.

-Allez, fut la seule et unique indication du maître.

Il alla se coucher sur le lit et contempla sa fille passer son t-shirt au dessus de sa tête. Elle dégrafa son soutien gorge en soie noir qu'il lui avait offert à l'occasion de son 16è anniversaire. Elle se dirigea ensuite seins nus vers la commode et s'empara d'un fouet en corde de soie rose, caché dans un double fond du tiroir du bas. Elle revint ensuite sur ses pas et se plaça de manière à ce que son dos fit face à son maître bien-aimée. Elle leva son bras droit et l'abattit sur son dos. Encore et encore et encore et encore.

Aizen se délectait du spectacle. Le sang rouge foncé traçait des sillons vermeils sur la blancheur presque virginale de son dos. Il se déboutonna et abaissa sa braguette. Il était dur depuis un bon moment déjà. Il sortit sa virilité et la caressa doucement, lentement, puis de manière plus appuyé. Plus Hinamori criait et saignait, plus il sentait qu'il était proche. Il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas venir à la simple vue de ce spectacle sanglant. La voix emplie de douleur de Hinamori était pour lui un aphrodisiaque plus puissant que n'importe quelle drogue. Heureusement qu'il avait fait insonoriser toutes les pièces de la maison.

-Montre-moi ton visage, finit-il par dire d'une voix rauque et déformé par la luxure que lui inspirait la douleur de la jeune fille.

Hinamori finit par se retourner, le visage baigné de larmes mais qui curieusement traduisait un plaisir malsain. Aizen se leva d'un bond et attira sa fille contre lui. Il lui arracha le fouet et se mit à caresser les tétons rougies de la brune.

-Aizen-sama...gémit-elle.

Il était plus que tenter de la prendre ici et maintenant mais s'il se précipitait trop, où était le plaisir? Il la fit coucher sur le lit. Sur son dos douloureux et ensanglanté. Tout en lui suçant les bouts de chair, il s'imagina que c'était Hikari à la place de Hinamori. « Patience Sôsuke. Patience. Elle finira allongé sous toi, qu'elle le veuille ou non...».


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: Mystérieux inconnue  
**

* * *

Hikari s'enferma dans sa chambre à double tour. « Mais pour qui est-ce qu'il se prenait ce type? » Elle avait bien vu que cet homme n'avait cessé de la regarder; elle et sa robe qui s'arrêtait un tout petit peu au-dessous des genoux. L'inconnu l'avait scruté depuis le début de la soirée que ses parents avaient organisé. Et malheureusement en tant qu'unique fille des Ikeuchi et aussi parce qu'elle était dans l'âge d'atteindre les soirées mondaines, elle se devait d'y participer.

Encore énervée de l'attitude bizarre de l'homme brun, elle enleva sa robe noir de cocktail violemment et la déchira par mégarde. Elle avait en horreur les robes en général. Elle n'en mettait jamais de toute manière. Dedans elle se sentait nue et à découvert, peu importait la longueur. « Non je ne suis pas coincée, seulement...j'ai un sens plus poussé de la pudeur » répondait-elle à sa mère quand elle lui disait qu'elle était coincée. Hikari savait bel et bien qu'elle l'était, mais ne supportait pas qu'on lui fasse la remarque. De toute façon l'expérience d'aujourd'hui l'avait à jamais fait dégouté l'envie de mettre des robes.

« Merci Papa! Sans toi je me le serais coltiner toute la soirée...», pensa-t-elle éperdue de reconnaissance. En effet dès qu'il avait à commencer à entamer la conversation elle s'était mis à prier pour qu'il s'en aille le plus vite possible. Elle avait tenté de provoquer sa chance en laissant des blancs dans la discussion mais cela n'avait pas marché. Son éducation et sa politesse le lui interdisait. Elle avait donc tenté de converser. Gros échec. Elle avait eu tellement hâte de le fuir qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi deux fois quand l'occasion s'était présenté. Elle se promit que demain à la première heure elle irait enquêter auprès de ses parents pour savoir qui était ce mystérieux homme.

La manière dont cet inconnu l'avait abordé n'était pas net. Hikari avait sentit en lui quelque chose qui l'avait fortement mise mal à l'aise. Une aura _malsaine_ semblait l'entourer. Elle avait eu le loisir de l'observer tout son soûl après qu'elle eut parlé avec lui. Une fois tous les invités assis à table elle s'était discrètement faufilée près des escaliers et l'avait aperçu discutant aimablement avec un vieux monsieur chinois. Tout dans son attitude respirait le faux. Elle était très surprise que personne n'ait compris son manège. N'était-ce pas clair comme du cristal? Pour Hikari c'était comme s'il s'était trimballé avec une pancarte prônant: « Je suis dangereux et vicieux, ne me faites surtout pas confiance! ».

Une autre question la taraudait: pourquoi venir lui parler à elle, la gamine? Savait-il qu'elle était la fille d'Ikeuchi? Elle n'avait fait que lui donner son prénom. Peut-être souhaitait-il lui soutirer des informations? Si jamais c'était le cas, « mauvaise pioche », pensa t-elle blasée. « Je ne sais rien des affaires de mon père et je n'en ai rien à fiche ».

« Ne t'emballe pas trop vite ma vieille», se réprimanda-t-elle. Peut-être était-ce la manière dont il l'avait détaillé tout au long de la soirée qui la faisait divaguer. Et après tout c'était la première fois qu'un homme la _regardait_ en tant que femme. Le manque d'habitude était peut-être la cause de cette paranoïa. Hikari n'avait jamais été du genre à déborder de confiance en ses atouts. Si elle en avait. Elle, n'en voyait strictement aucun.

« C'était bien la dernière fois que je vais à une soirée de mes parents. Plus jamais ils ne m'y obligeront! Au diable mes devoirs d'héritière! ».

En plus du tordu de service s'était ajouté au blocage de Hikari le nombre d'invités, plus prestigieux les uns que les autres. Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour les relations sociales. Toujours dans son monde, dans ses livres surtout. Elle vivait à part – surtout dans sa chambre - et cela lui convenait parfaitement. En plus de cela elle était maladivement timide, ce que ses propres parents refusaient de comprendre quand cela ne les arrangeaient pas.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'entre les parents obnubilés et obsessionnels avec leurs travail et leur fille asociale, se soit le grand amour. Mais ils restaient quand même des liens de famille indéniables, que l'on auraient pas jugé indispensables des deux côtés. Par conséquent, elle se réfugiait autant qu'elle le pouvait dans ses études qu'elle réussissait à merveille, ses livres et la musique.

Si au moins elle avait des amis pour palier son manque d'affection. Mais non, sa vie était terriblement triste qu'elle voulait l'admettre ou non. « Peut-être que lundi au lycée, j'aurai plus de chance ». Ses parents venaient de déménager à Karakura Town, pour selon leurs propres termes « avoir un peu plus d'air frais ». Hikari savait très bien que c'était pour s'approcher un peu plus d'un certain patron puissant d'une entreprise concurrente. Son père Saemon Ikeuchi voulait fusionner avec elle.

Pour Hikari cela ne changeait rien. Ici ou Tokyo elle resterait toujours seule. Mais un nouveau lycée ne signifiait pas t-il de nouvelles rencontres? Et qui sait de nouveaux amis. Ici on parlerait plutôt de « premiers » amis. Quand ses parents et elle vivaient encore à Tokyo, on lui avait fait prendre des cours à la maison. Elle avait même sauté la classe de 4è. A 16 ans Hikari serait dans une classe de terminale et dans un lycée comme tous les gamins de son âge. Une boule d'appréhension se forma dans son ventre. Elle se força à prendre de grosses bouffées d'air et se força à se calmer. Cela ne pouvait pas être si terrible, non?

Fatiguée elle se coucha dans son grand lit à 2 places, mais se sentit encore toute retournée de l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec un homme si vieux pour elle. Il devait bien être dans la trentaine. Elle devait tout de même admettre qu'il était tout bonnement magnifiquement attirant. Hikari n'avait pas l'habitude des hommes. La présence masculine lui était quasiment inconnue, son père n'étant jamais là. Elle eut un sursaut de honte lorsqu'elle repensa à son comportement de tout à l'heure. Elle n'avait fait que baisser les yeux et bégayer sur ses mots. « Idiote », se lança-t-elle à elle-même sans ménagement.

Elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi beau, même pas à la télé. « Comment quelqu'un d'aussi beau peut dégager une aura si maléfique? ». C'était fascinant. Tout, que cela soit ses yeux chauds, son nez parfaitement aquilin, la ligne de sa mâchoire puissante et carrée; ses lèvres pulpeuses et d'une jolie couleur rose étaient divinement ciselés. C'était donc sans surprise que Hikari avait observé que tous les invités gravitaient littéralement autour de lui. Les femmes bien sûr, mais Hikari avait aussi perçu certains regards langoureux venant d'hommes.

Bien que cela fut contre son gré les lèvres légèrement humides de l'inconnu n'avait donné à Hikari qu'une seule envie: les embrasser avidement. C'est sur cette pensée coupable qu'elle s'endormit.

Cet homme avait la beauté du Diable. Et Hikari était sûr qu'il en avait aussi la personnalité...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: Amie?  
**

* * *

Un coup sec à la porte du bureau d'Aizen fut frappé.

«-Entre, dit-il d'une voix calme et posé.

Il posa sa tasse quotidienne de thé fumant et vit entrer Ulquiorra. Il portait un imperméable beige tout mouillé. Il pleuvait averse dehors. Le petit homme sortit un dossier de son attaché-caisse et le posa sur le bureau.

-Aizen-sama, gratifia Ulquiorra en se baissant bien bas.

-Alors, qu'as tu à me dire? questionna t-il d'emblée sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir le dossier.

-Eh bien j'ai fait comme vous me l'aviez demander. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas sur la liste des invités.

-Comment cela? le pressa t-il.

-Cette fille est l'enfant unique des Ikeuchi.

-Continue, fit Aizen de plus en plus intéressé.

-Ikeuchi Hikari, 16 ans. Va entrer lundi au lycée Karakura en classe de terminale. Excellente élève. N'a jamais eu de problèmes notoires. A suivi des cours à domicile jusqu'à présent. N'a jamais connu sa mère biologique, celle-ci étant morte dans un accident de voiture quand elle avait 3 mois. Considère sa belle-mère comme étant sa vrai mère. Fille solitaire et qui n'a pas beaucoup de relations.

Non seulement elle allait entrer dans la même école que Hinamori mais en plus de cela elle était isolé! Et telle qu'il l'avait vu à la soirée, elle devait être extrêmement timide et peu sûr d'elle. Elle n'avait aucune expérience. Elle devait forcement être en besoin d'affection, elle était donc fragile. Aizen avait des connaissances rudimentaires de la psychologie mais avec tous ses éléments, il était tout de même en mesure d'obtenir un profile de sa victime.

Il se dit que la chance était décidément avec lui. Une proie pareille cela ne courait pas les rues! Le seul ic à cette histoire était que cette fille était une Ikeuchi. Cette entreprise était certes moins puissante que son empire à lui, mais elle était puissante quand même.

-S'entend-elle bien avec ses parents?

-Eh bien, ils ne sont pas vraiment proches. Saemon et Aya Ikeuchi sont en perpétuels déplacements. Ils travaillent tous les deux. Aya est avocate du groupe et Saemon PDG.

« Des parents absents? Magnifique.» jubila intérieurement Aizen.

-Bien, bien marmonna Aizen avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

-Puis-je faire quelque chose d'autre pour vous monsieur?

-Oui. Appelle-moi Hinamori.

-Bien monsieur.

Alors qu'Ulquiorra allait prendre congé, Aizen l'interpella:

-Oh, et Ulquiorra? J'aurai besoin une nouvelle fois de tes services. Tu passeras dans ma chambre ce soir à 22h tapantes, dit le brun avec un regard lubrique qui explicitait le sous-entendu clairement.

La seule chose que put faire l'homme de main fut de hocher brièvement la tête avant de reprendre son chemin. Une fois sortit et hors de vue d'Aizen-sama, il s'autorisa un bref sourire.

…...

-Aizen-sama vous m'avez demandé? minauda Hinamori lorsqu'elle arriva dans le bureau privé de son père.

-Assied-toi, fit-il sèchement.

Une fois qu'elle fut assise, Aizen la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Écoutes bien ce que je vais te dire. Lundi, ton lycée accueillera une nouvelle étudiante. Ikeuchi Hikari. Peut importe qu'elle soit dans ta classe ou pas, je _veux_ que tu devienne son amie. C'est clair?

-Oui Aizen-sama, fit elle. Pourrais-je vous poser une question?

-Cela dépendra laquelle, dit-il avec un sourire énigmatique et froid.

-Eh bien...pardonnez-moi mon indiscrétion mais...pourquoi est-ce je dois faire ça?

-Tu comprendras bien assez tôt, déclara t-il toujours mystérieux. Tu peux y aller maintenant.

Hinamori le fixa de ses grand yeux et Aizen put y lire une pointe de déception qui le fit encore plus sourire. Aujourd'hui il se sentait d'humeur magnanime et consentit à sa demande silencieuse.

-Viens par ici.

Elle se leva avec empressement et se plaça sur ses genoux.

-Aizen-sama...je vous aime tant. Vous ne savez pas à quel point, commença à chuchoter une Hinamori passionnée dans sa nuque.

-Oh crois-moi je le sais, rit-il froidement en promenant ses mains sur son dos. Tu ferais absolument tout pour moi, pas vrai? lui susurra t-il à l'oreille.

Il la lui lécha doucement, puis la mordilla avec force. Elle retint un cri de surprise et de douleur.

-Aizen-sama...je veux...

-Non, arrêta t-il. _Toi_ tu ne veux rien. A part _moi,_ tu ne veux rien et tu n'as rien.

-Oui, gémit-elle. Je vous pris de m'excuser.

A cela, il prit les joues douces et rosit dans ses mains, puis embrassa les lèvres encore gonflées dû à leurs précédentes activités nocturnes. Hinamori était déjà au septième ciel et n'arrêtait pas de gémir. Il lui mordit la lèvre inférieure avec une telle brutalité qu'elle saigna. C'est après qu'il eût gouté le sang qu'Aizen se sentit réellement excité. Il la fit se lever puis lui ordonna de se mettre à quatre pattes. Sous la table de son bureaux en bois blanc. Hinamori était si bien cachée qu'aucune personne n'aurait pu la deviner sous la table.

Dès fois lorsqu'il se sentait d'humeur vraiment coquine, Aizen s'amusait à appelé un domestique pendant que sa fille était sous la table entrain de lui faire une gâterie. Mais aujourd'hui c'était une _faveur_ qu'il accordait à Hinamori. Il la sentit se placer entre ses cuisses, baisser sa braguette et se mettre au travail. Qu'il avait hâte que se soit non plus Hinamori entre ses jambes mais une certaine jeune fille à la peau lisse et brune. Il se voyait déjà avec elle, en train de pénétrer son antre vierge de toute souillure. C'est lui et personne d'autre qui allait salir sa pureté...Avec cette image en tête il se vida dans la bouche de Hinamori.

* * *

**Lundi matin**

Hikari s'était levé, habillé, et avait mangé la boule au ventre. Elle avait refusé de se faire conduire à l'école. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle attire l'attention avec une berline dès son premier jour. Elle marcha jusqu'à la station de bus et descendit un arrêt avant celui du lycée de Karakura. Elle marcha ensuite pour calmer elle et sa nervosité qui semblait grandissante à chaque foulée. Enfin, elle aperçut le grand bâtiment.

Elle était l'une des premières élèves à arriver, c'est donc sans appréhension qu'elle se dirigea dans le bureau du principal qui lui remit son emploie du temps et qui poussa la courtoisie jusqu'à la conduire devant sa classe pour le moment vide. Elle le remercia et se fut avec grandes difficultés qu'elle réussit à se débarrasser de lui. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que le principal savait qui elle était. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça pour un élève lambda. Elle était prête à parier que son père l'avait appelé pour lui demander de la traiter avec grande déférence. « Quelle hypocrisie ». Son père se fichait d'elle comme d'une guigne.

Elle s'installa dans une table au fond près de la fenêtre. Au moment où elle s'assit elle vit des élèves commencé à entrer. Aucun d'entre eux ne lui prêta attention, ce qui l'a soulagea grandement. La sonnerie sonna et tout les élèves entrèrent en trombe. Parmi eux, trois se détachaient grandement de la masse. Un jeune homme grand, musclé aux cheveux bleus et qui n'avait pas du tout l'air commode; un autre plus fin et moins grand aux cheveux oranges. Le dernier avait lui tout simplement l'air d'un gamin avec des cheveux blancs. « Mais qui sont ces gens? » se demanda Hikari. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais fréquenté beaucoup les gens de son âge mais là, elle se sentait vraiment perdu.

Hikari tourna rapidement la tête en direction de la fenêtre quand elle sentit que beaucoup de regard étaient attardés sur elle. C'est donc naturellement qu'elle n'entendit pas le garçon aux cheveux bleus s'approcher d'elle.

-Hé, l'interpella t-il d'une voix rauque et grave. Ici, c'est _ma _place.

Hikari se détourna de la contemplation de la fenêtre pour se noyer dans un océan de yeux bleus. Elle eu un moment de blanc. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait?

-Hé la nouvelle! T'comprends pas quand on parle ou quoi?

-P-pardon? dit-elle bêtement.

-Je te de-man-de de bou-ger, dit le garçon en détachant chaque lettres.

-Oh! Désolé! balbutia Hikari au comble de l'embarras.

Tout le monde les regardait et elle en particulier. Elle se leva précipitamment et parcourut la salle des yeux à la recherche d'une nouvelle place. Une fille brune avec un chignon lui faisait signe au premier rang. Elle s'approcha à pas rapides, peu désireuse de faire sa difficile. La fille qui lui avait fait signe avait l'air sympa. Lorsqu'elle posa ses affaires sur son pupitre, elle rencontra un regard chaleureux et ouvert. C'est mécaniquement que Hikari lui rendit son sourire.

-Ne fais pas attention à Grimmjow. Il est toujours comme ça, rassura la fille au chignon.

-Ah bon. Il fallait reconnaître que Hikari avait été un peu mortifié. C'était une vrai délivrance que de savoir que ce Grimmjow n'était pas comme ça qu'avec elle. Sa voisine la tira de sa rêverie.

-Au fait je m'appelle Hinamori. Ravi de te rencontrer.

Son nom lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais elle ne sut pas dire quoi.

-De même. Moi, c'est Hikari.

-Je sais.

Hikari fronça les sourcils mais n'eût pas le temps de poser d'autres questions que le professeur de lettres, Unohana-sensei arriva.

-Bonjour les enfants, fit une belle femme aux cheveux noirs d'encre tressé.

La classe répondit par un murmure plus ou moins enthousiaste.

-Avant de commencer le cours, j'aimerais...

Hikari n'entendit pas la suite. Son cœur battait trop vite et le sang affluait dans ses oreilles à un tel point qu'elle n'entendit plus rien. Son pire cauchemar était sur le point de se réaliser.

-...venir se présenter.

Hikari se força à se lever, malgré ses jambes d'une tonne chacune. La femme lui sourit et elle reprit courage. Elle se tourna et fit face à une classe de 40 visages excessivement curieux.

-Bonjour à tous. J-je suis Ikeuchi Hikari.

Ne dire que ces quelques mots lui avait fallu mine de rien un courage herculéen. Elle laissa sa professeur prendre la parole. Après avoir tripatouillé son uniforme jusqu'à qu'il ne soit plus reconnaissable, la femme consentit enfin à la laisser se rassoir.

-Ça va? S'enquit sa voisine d'une voix douce.

Hikari n'avait plus la force de parler, elle hocha la tête à la place et remonta nerveusement ses lunettes.

…...

A la pause de midi, Hinamori l'invita à manger avec elle et ses amis. Hikari avait essayé de refuser mais elle avait insisté. C'est ainsi qu'elle fit la connaissance de « Shiro-chan », un surdoué qui n'avait que 14 ans. Il était d'un naturel froid mais était au fond très gentil. Hikari trouva étrange que ce dernier fut ami avec un être tel que Hinamori, la douceur et la chaleur incarné. Elle trouva d'autant plus bizarre que Tôshiro fut ami avec Ichigo. Lui, avait un tempérament de feu qui ne mis pas tout de suite à l'aise Hikari. Son sang chaud faisait de lui quelqu'un de très facilement irritable.

Mais cela lui plaisait bien à Hikari. Les deux garçons n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler pour un rien. C'était...déroutant et amusant pour elle. Normale pour Hinamori qui ne faisait que rire à chaque pique envoyé. Ils avaient tous été pour l'instant très gentils avec elle. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé mais elle pouvait tenir un minimum de conversation sans paraître ridicule.

A la fin du repas qu'ils avaient pris sur le toit, elle se retrouva seule avec Hinamori, Ichigo et Tôshiro devant allé en sport.

-Alors, fit Hinamori en jouant avec son bentô, comment trouves-tu ton premier jour?

-C'est...très différent de ce que j'ai connu jusque là. Mais j'aime bien, reconnut Hikari avec un faible sourire.

Hinamori ria gentiment.

-Je comprends. Je suis passé par là aussi tu sais.

-Comment ça? Tu...

Une fois encore Hikari fut interrompu par un groupe de garçon à l'allure pas très recommandable. Ils faisaient énormément de bruit et Hikari se retourna pour dévisager les nouveaux venus. Parmi eux elle reconnut immédiatement Grimmjow, qui avait une cigarette à la bouche et une bouteille d'alcool qu'il venait de sortir de son sac. Hikari choquée de ce genre de comportement ne détournait plus la tête. Grimmjow regarda avec amusement la tête que faisait la nouvelle. Il lui lança un sourire carnassier et cria:

-Tiens, comme on s'retrouve voleuse de place!

Comme il n'obtint pas de réponse, il s'approcha des deux filles et prit le visage de la nouvelle dans ses grandes mains. Maintenant elle était forcé de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que j'répète trois fois c'que j'te dis pour que tu répondes, merde!? Tu sais parler à c'que j'sache?

-Hein? croassa Hikari paniquée.

-Arrête ça Grimmjow, tenta de s'interposer Hinamori

-Toi, la ferme! dit-il menaçant à la brune.

Pile à ce moment, Ichigo débarqua.

-P'tain Grimmjow! Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore? Cria-il en frappant de sa main celle du bleuté qui tenait toujours le menton de Hikari.

Grimmjow se leva et toisa Ichigo de toute sa hauteur avant d'assener:

-C'est qui la gonzesse? Ta p'tite copine? railla Grimmjow.

-La ferme! Dégage.

-J'te jure que si j'étais pas sûr d'me faire choper entrain de me battre avec toi, ça aurait été avec grand plaisir que j't'aurai éclaté ta sale gueule de fraise, cracha le bleuté en s'approchant doucement d'Ichigo.

-Mais j'attends qu'ça... Grimmy, lança Ichigo sournoisement, sachant que le bleuté avait horreur qu'on l'appelle comme ça.

-Grimmjow! lança un blond du nom d'Ilforte. On s'tire. On sèche le cours de science avec l'autre con de Kurotsuchi.

-Ouais j'arrive, fit Grimmjow réfrénant toujours l'envie d'encastrer la tête de l'orangé dans le mur le plus proche.

Il partit finalement après avoir lancé un clin d'œil aguicheur et un sourire révélant des dents extra blanches à Hikari. Elle ne fit que rougir et baisser les yeux, comme à son habitude. Elle était aussi un peu sonné. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de tant d'agitations et de violence.

-Ça va? S'enquit Ichigo.

-O-oui oui, assura Hikari. Elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'une chochotte en avouant que Grimmjow lui avait fait un peu peur.

-Quel salop ce mec, pesta Ichigo les sourcils encore plus froncés que d'habitude.

-Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas en sport? questionna Hinamori.

-J'ai oublié mon sac, répondit-il en le ramassant agacé. Salut les filles, dit-il toujours bougon.

Il se retourna néanmoins et fit un petit sourire à Hikari qu'elle retourna tant bien que mal en fixant le sol.

Pendant qu'il s'en allait, Hikari ne put s'empêcher de détailler Ichigo. C'était vraiment un beau jeune homme. Son air renfrogné lui donnait un certain charme. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait Grimmjow était beau lui aussi. Mais lui avait une beauté plus sauvage, plus...animale. Le mot félin traversa rapidement Hikari. En pensant qu'il l'avait touché, elle en eut des frissons. En 16 ans jamais Hikari n'avait rencontré autant d'hommes beaux.

En y pensant elle ne put empêcher son esprit de divaguer vers Aizen Sôsuke. Elle avait finalement réussit à obtenir son nom. Ses parents étant encore partit dieu sait où et la laissant encore seule avec une poignée de domestique, elle s'était résolu à chercher par elle même. Elle avait fouillé sans états d'âmes dans le bureau personnel de son père -chez elle- et avait trouvé un duplicata de la liste d'invité avec leurs photos correspondantes. Ceci fait, elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de faire des recherches plus approfondies car la connexion internet n'était pas encore assuré. Elle se promit de le faire dès que possible. Elle se demandait si elle finirait par revoir Aizen un jour. Curieusement elle se dit que oui.

-Dis-moi Hikari, ça te dérangerait de me donner un coup de main pour les devoirs de littérature? J'ai cru comprendre que tu te débrouillais très bien, demanda gentiment Hinamori.

-Bien sûr, fit-elle sans hésiter. Après tout Hinamori était son _amie_ maintenant.

-Alors, que dirais-tu qu'on aille chez moi après les cours?

…...

Le voyage dans la voiture se fit dans la bonne humeur. Hikari appréciait vraiment Hinamori. C'était une fille calme, posée, douce et très gentille. Hinamori avait expliqué qu'elle avait un chauffeur car elle habitait trop loin. Ne voulant pas se séparer de son amie d'enfance Tôshiro, elle avait voulu le suivre. Son père lui avait accordé cette faveur. En entendant parler Hinamori de son père, Hikari avait cru comprendre qu'elle l'aimait profondément.

-C'est quelqu'un de _fabuleux_ tu verras! Tu vas tout de suite l'aimer! s'exclama Hinamori enthousiaste.

-Je n'en doute pas.

Après 35 minutes de trajet, il n'y eût plus qu'un paysage de campagne jusqu'à ce que la voiture bifurque dans un petit sentier qui menait à une maison qui fit vaguement penser à un manoir à Hikari. Le chemin semé d'embuches fit tressauter les deux adolescentes. Hinamori laissa exclamer un cri de douleur quand son dos tapa violemment le siège.

-Tout va bien? demanda Hikari inquiète.

-Oui, fit faiblement Hinamori en se pressant ses petites mains contre son dos.

La voiture s'arrêta enfin et les filles sortirent avec soulagement. C'était une très belle bâtisse qui avait l'air ancienne. Hinamori l'entraîna à sa suite. Elle sortit un jeu de clé, puis elles entrèrent. Le vestibule était divinement décoré avec du blanc et du rouge. Des tableaux de maîtres étaient suspendus un peu partout.

-Viens allons mangeons un morceau avant de commencer à travailler.

La cuisine était aussi spacieuse que le reste de la maison. Elle était chromée et aussi richement équipée qu'un restaurant quatre étoiles.

-Fait comme chez toi. Je reviens dans un instant.

Hikari se retrouva seule et s'assit gentiment à une grande table rectangulaire. Elle se mit à regarder autour d'elle avec appréhension. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Pourquoi est-ce que tout d'un coup le prénom « Hinamori » lui disait quelque chose? C'est vrai, elle c'était posé la question dans la matinée mais sans plus. Là, elle avait la net impression que son subconscient essayait de lui dire quelque chose.

La cuisine était plongé dans le noir, la nuit s'apprêtait à tomber.

-Bonjour, fit une voix calme et polie.

Cela fit tilt. « J'ai une fille d'à peu près ton âge à la maison. Elle s'appelle _Hinamori_ ».

Hikari, la « lumière » se tourna doucement pour ne faire face qu'aux ténèbres.

* * *

De petites reviews ne seraient pas de trop! ^^'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: Première approche  
**

* * *

**-**Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? balbutia la jeune fille.

-Il se trouve que j'habite ici Hikari-chan, fit Aizen amusé en allumant la lumière.

« Chan? »

-V-vous vous souvenez de mon nom?

-Comment pourrais-je l'oublier? dit le brun d'une voix douce et...séductrice?

Le physique du nouveau venu frappa soudain Hikari: il avait des lunettes maintenant. Elles étaient noires avec une épaisse monture. Sa coupe de cheveux aussi avait changé, il n'avait plus la mèche qui tombait nonchalamment sur son front. Ce revirement de style, n'avait aucunement affecté sa beauté. Cela énerva vaguement Hikari.

Hinamori revint avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

-Salut papa!

-Coucou ma puce, dit Aizen affectueusement en ébouriffant les cheveux de la brune.

-Je nous ai amené une invité. Je te présente Ikeuchi Hikari.

Puis se tournant vers cette dernière, elle dit:

-Et ça c'est mon père, Aizen Sôsuke!

« Comment j'ai pu être aussi bête? Hinamori! Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'a pas frappé plus tôt? ». Si elle l'avait su plus tôt, assurément elle n'aurait jamais consenti à venir ici. Elle sentit le regard scrutateur de Hinamori et d'Aizen. Elle se rendit compte qu'ils attendaient qu'elle dise quelque chose.

-Ravi de vous revoir, mentit-elle.

Son mensonge ne sembla pas échapper à Aizen qui gardait toujours son sourire bienveillant.

-Revoir? dit Hinamori perplexe.

-Oui, continua Aizen, il se trouve que j'ai croisé ta copine à la soirée de vendredi.

-Ah bon, fit sa fille d'une petite voix.

Hikari baissa les yeux. Elle aurait préféré se trouver en présence de n'importe qui d'autre plutôt que de supporter celle du père de Hinamori. Après un court moment de silence, Hinamori annonça qu'il était grand temps de passer aux devoirs. Il était 18h passé et il faisait nuit noire dehors.

* * *

**1H30 plus tard**

-J'en peux plus, dit Hinamori avant de s'étirer nonchalamment.

-Moi aussi, renchérit Hikari en fermant les livres qu'elles avaient étudié.

Elle en profita pour détailler la chambre de Hinamori. Elle était spacieuse avec du papier peint rouge et un tapis à poil long très clair. Son lit était immense avec des draps gris et blancs. Son bureau noir était recouvert de feuilles, de livres, de dessins d'elle et de son père ensemble. Cela n'échappa pas à l'observatrice qu'était Hikari. Il y avait aussi par ici et par là des photos d'elle et d'Aizen. En fait il y en avait beaucoup_. _Un peu _trop._

C'était naturel d'aimer son père bien sûr. Mais là, on aurait vraiment dit que ça confinait à l'obsession. Ou peut-être qu'elle était simplement jalouse de l'amour et de l'admiration que Hinamori vouait à son père. Non, elle n'était pas du genre à cédé à la jalousie. Elle avait la réelle impression que sa nouvelle amie était amoureuse... de son propre père? « N'importe quoi! ». Elle chassa rapidement cette pensée de son esprit. Hikari ne savait pas si ses impressions étaient dues à ses nouvelles tendances paranoïaques ou à la fatigue et au stress de son premier jour au lycée.

En regardant l'heure sur son poignet droit, l'adolescente se dit qu'il était grand temps qu'elle rentre chez elle. Il était presque 20h. À l'avenir, elle se promit de tout faire pour éviter de revenir dans cet endroit certes magnifique, mais doté d'une étrange atmosphère. Elle sentait la présence d'Aizen partout et surtout dans la chambre de l'adolescente. Hikari secoua la tête. « Je deviens folle...Non. Je suis folle.»

Depuis tout à l'heure, Aizen n'avait plus fait parler de lui. Sa fille non plus n'avait rien dit à son sujet.

-Je vais devoir y aller, annonça t-elle.

-Tu ne restes pas dîner?

« Surtout pas! Hors de question que je reste une seconde de plus ici! »pensa Hikari en silence.

-Non merci, je ne veux pas être de trop...

-Tu seras la bienvenue, interrompit une voix calme. Aizen se tenait au pas de la porte les bras et les jambes croisés. J'insiste, dit -il d'un air plus sombre en regardant fixement Hikari.

Bien qu'intimidée, Hikari était déterminé, c'est pourquoi elle mentit sans scrupules:

-Désolé mais mes parents m'attendent. Ils doivent se demander où je suis. « C'est plutôt le contraire, mais bon... » pensa t-elle sarcastique et amer.

-Eh bien ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je les appellerai.

-Tu ferais ça papa? dit Hinamori.

Aizen l'ignora royalement et fit un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour Hikari.

« Il sait qu'ils ne sont pas là. Merde. Je suis coincée!»

-Bon, si vous insistez Aizen-san, capitula t-elle en regardant le sol, je serais ravi d'accepter votre invitation.

Aizen lâcha un petit sourire victorieux. Puis il prit congé en disant qu'ils mangeraient dans une vingtaine de minutes. En disant cela, la jeune invité aurait juré qu'elle l'avait vu se lécher les lèvres.

* * *

Quand le repas fut enfin servi, Hinamori, Hikari et Aizen prirent place, ce dernier s'asseyant au bout de la table. Hinamori était à sa gauche et l'invité à sa droite.

-Alors, commença Aizen en dépliant sa serviette. Comment c'est passé votre journée à l'école?

Hinamori sauta sur l'occasion pour monopoliser l'attention de son père chéri. Celui-ci eût une moue agacée dès lors que sa fille commença à raconter sa journée. Comme s'il avait voulu que Hikari prenne la parole. « Mais oui, c'est ça. Compte là-dessus.» railla elle. Aizen masqua son agacement rapidement et sembla écouter d'une oreille attentive ce que lui disait Hinamori. Hikari elle, était toujours silencieuse et baissait la tête tout en mangeant, mal à l'aise. Au moment où la brune en vint à l'incident de sa nouvelle amie et de Grimmjow, l'attention de son père se vivifia.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a fait? redemanda Aizen le visage assombrit.

Sa fille répéta, visiblement un peu surprise de la réaction de son père elle aussi. Il semblait contrarié. Hikari leva vers le maître des lieux, des yeux noirs perplexes. Aizen semblait avoir retrouvé sa contenance habituelle.

-Il lui a pris le visage et... s'est mis à lui hurler dessus. Heureusement qu'Ichigo est arrivé et qu'il a...

-Il ne t'a rien fait d'autre? coupa Aizen.

Il prit ensuite la main brune de Hikari. Elle se figea instantanément et reçut comme une décharge d'électricité dans le corps. Elle dégagea vivement sa main chaude, de l'emprise froide de celle d'Aizen. Un silence suivit cette action suivit par les trois personnes présentes. Aizen resta impassible et Hinamori était livide. La tension qui régnait à table et le lourd silence étaient palpables.

-Non, rien d'autre, se força à dire Hikari d'une voix à peine audible. Son assiette semblait tout d'un coup la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

En levant timidement les yeux, Hikari rencontra un visage fermé, celui de Hinamori. Cette dernière se reprit cependant bien vite, tout comme son père l'avait fait plus tôt. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces deux là? Je veux rentrer chez moi! » se plaignit silencieusement la jeune fille.

Hinamori continua son histoire joyeusement, l'air de rien. Sa voisine d'en face vit qu'elle regardait son père avec des yeux emplis d'amour. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait trouvé ça mignon, mais elle trouva ça plus malsain et étrange qu'autre chose. Quelque chose clochait dans la gestuelle de son amie envers son père. Mais encore secouée par le geste de prétendu sollicitude d'Aizen, elle s'exhorta néanmoins à essayer de ne pas voir le mal partout.

C'était chose difficile avec l'homme brun assis tout près d'elle. Son aura était dominante et écrasante. Cela collait bien avec son caractère qu'elle devinait sous ces multiples faux-semblants comme étant autoritaire et égoïste. Hikari n'avait peut-être l'air de rien comme ça, mais elle lisait parfaitement les comportements et plus particulièrement celui d'Aizen. En grande discussion avec sa fille, Hikari se risqua à le regarder.

Il souriait et faisait des remarques amusantes sur lesquelles elle essayait tant bien que mal de sourire. Elle se dit plusieurs fois que c'était un sacré bon acteur. Quelques fois, il se retournait vers elle et lui souriait. Comme si Aizen n'était pas suffisant, Hikari trouvait de plus en plus bizarre le comportement de sa fille avec lui. Les peu de fois où elle s'était adressé à Aizen, elle avait senti la possession et la jalousie émanées de Hinamori. Elle n'avait plus l'air d'être la même.

-Tu n'as pas dit grand chose Hikari-chan, remarqua tout à coup Aizen. Tu n'es pas très bavarde on dirait, dit-il souriant.

-Non, Aizen-san, dit-elle rougissante.

-Je te remercie d'avoir aider ma Hinamori avec ses devoirs. Tu te débrouilles bien au lycée?

-Oui Aizen-san.

-Tu t'y aies plu au moins?

-Oui Aizen-san, se borna t-elle a répété.

Sincèrement, elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux. À chaque fois qu'elle devait lui répondre, c'était comme si ses mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge. Elle ne l'aimait pas et n'avait aucune envie de faire des efforts. Aizen rebuté par son manque de répartie, lui sourit une dernière fois et répondit à une Hinamori désireuse de se faire écouter.

Essayant de faire abstraction de la présence de son hôte, Hikari coupait minutieusement sa tarte au pomme, se demandant quand ce cauchemar prendrait fin. C'est là qu'elle sentit une main effleurer son genoux gauche. C'était rapide mais appuyé. Elle leva vivement la tête vers le père et la fille qui semblaient discuter tranquillement. Hinamori remarqua le le visage perturbé de Hikari.

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

Aizen se retourna doucement arborant lui aussi un visage concerné. Elle le regarda dégouté et se leva immédiatement. Trop c'était trop.

-Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, dit-elle précipitamment.

Elle lut sur le visage d'Aizen qu'il était un peu décontenancé. Et tout de suite après elle sentit qu'il était très en _colère_. C'était la première fois de la soirée qu'elle maintenait un contact visuel avec le brun. Ses yeux marrons s'étaient assombris ostensiblement. Elle aussi, elle lui lança un regard pleine de hargne et de dégout.

Se sentant soudainement mal, elle courra prendre ses affaires à l'étage et redescendit en dévalant à moitié les escaliers.

Hinamori l'attendait en bas des marches, surprise de la réaction excessive de son amie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu es malade? s'enquit Hinamori.

-Euh...oui. Je suis aussi très fatigué, dit-elle agitée.

Elle faisait vraiment tout pour garder son calme. Ce qui ne fut pas chose facile lorsqu'elle vit ensuite Aizen marcher tranquillement et se placer derrière Hinamori, le visage fermé.

-Est-ce que tu nous quittes déjà Hikari-chan? dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Elle ne répondit rien. « Salop ». Maintenait, tous ses soupçons à l'égard de l'homme se trouvaient confirmés.

Sans calculer Aizen, elle se dirigea vers Hinamori et lui dit:

-Merci encore pour l'invitation. Bonne soirée.

Sur ce, elle ouvrit la porte et la ferma en claquant la porte. Être impolie était pour le moment le cadet de ses soucis. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était s'en aller. En sortant elle se rendit compte que Karakura était à 40 minutes d'ici. À bout, elle soupira bruyamment. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour découvrir le chauffeur qui les avait amené elle et Hinamori tout à l'heure. Il lui fit signe de monter dans la voiture.

* * *

Tout de suite après son départ, Aizen était monté en haut, contenant sa rage et sa frustration sous joug. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre, enleva ses lunettes et s'assit au bord de son lit. Il ne _comprenait_ pas. Pas une fois elle n'avait mordu à l'hameçon.

Il avait fait une erreur. Une grosse erreur. Il l'avait _touché_. Le self-control qu'il avait exercé jusque là avait été parfait. Puis dès lors qu'il avait entendu qu'un certain Grimmjow s'en était pris à ce qu'il convoitait _lui, _il avait perdu le contrôle. Ce Grimmjow le regretterait amèrement... Puis Aizen lui avait pris la main, et cela avait commencé a dérapé. Quelque chose en lui avait craqué or, il tenait absolument à ce que ses proies fassent le premier pas et se donnent à lui _volontairement._

Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir tout fait correctement! Les regards affables et sympathiques; les rires et les sourires; les lunettes qui lui donnaient un air plus chaleureux. Il avait eu l'air plus digne de confiance. Hinamori aussi, avait rempli sa mission et joué son rôle à merveille. Qu'est-ce qui n'avait pas marché? Il avait été certain de l'avoir dans sa poche ce soir.

Il avait même déjà tout planifié: le lendemain il aurait ordonné à Hinamori de parler de lui en des termes élogieux, mais à petites doses. Deux jours plus tard, Hinamori l'aurait de nouveau invité, histoire qu'elle se familiarise avec sa présence. Puis il aurait permit à sa fille de rester en contact avec Hikari via le téléphone. Tout naturellement, devenues plus proches, les deux adolescentes auraient passées plus de temps ensemble, chez l'une ou chez l'autre. Éventuellement Hikari aurait passé une ou deux nuits ici. La fille l'aurait vu souvent, et dans des occasions bien plus intimes. Puis grâce aux messages subtils qu'il aurait fait passer à la jeune fille, elle serait tomber inévitablement dans ses filets.

Il enfouit son visage dans les draps de son lit, contenant à peine la rage qu'il ressentait. C'était la première fois qu'un plan ne marchait pas comme il le voulait. Il avait échoué. Il eut le désagréable sentiment qu'il ne gagnerait pas la jeune fille comme ça. Avec elle, il fallait utilisé des moyens _drastiques_.

« Si tu ne viens pas à moi, je viendrais à toi, Ikeuchi Hikari. ». Sur ce, il prit son téléphone et appuya sur la touche bis. Il était maintenant un peu plus de 2h du matin. Malgré l'heure tardive, Ulquiorra répondit comme à son habitude, immédiatement.

-Oui, Aizen-sama?

-Où sont les parents de la fille? demanda t-il impatiemment.

-En Angleterre, monsieur.

-Et ils reviennent quand?

-Dans une semaine, monsieur.

-Bien. Je veux que tu mènes une expédition punitive.

-Contre qui, monsieur?

-Un dénommé Grimmjow. Dans la classe de ma fille. Ne lui fais pas trop mal, mais fais en sorte qu'il regrette, compris?

-Bien monsieur.

Il raccrocha, son cerveau en pleine ébullition. Une semaine c'était relativement court mais Aizen n'abandonnait jamais les choses qu'il voulait. Et il se trouvait qu'il voulait la fille. Peu importaient les obstacles. Il ne s'avouait pas vaincu et savait se montrer très patient. Après tout, il avait bien attendu 9 ans avant de toucher Hinamori.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Aizen revint avec un nouveau plan: il avait opté pour une attaque plus directe, puisque visiblement, Hikari n'avait pas l'air d'être sensible à une séduction plus subtile.

Il repensa à l'expression de courroux de Hikari et se mit à sourire sombrement. Il l'avait vraiment sous-estimé; mine de rien cette Hikari était un sacré petit bout de femme. Son regard brûlant et incertain à la fois, la manière dont elle s'était tenue à table, sa main douce et chaude, le contraste entre sa peau blanche et la sienne chocolat, le contact de sa jambe ferme et fragile et même son silence...Tout. Il avait tout _aimé._

Il se leva brusquement, retira tous ses vêtements et revêtit un kimono bleu nuit. Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de sa fille, une cravache à la main. Il était toujours frustré et dans une colère froide. Un Aizen t_rès_ en colère était chose rare. Mieux valait ne jamais avoir croisé sa route quand il était dans un état pareil. Il se promit que dès qu'il aurait Hikari sous la main, elle regretterait de ne pas lui avoir donné ce qu'il voulait quand il l'avait voulu.

* * *

**Des PETITES reviews ne me feraient pas de mal! ^^'**


	5. Chapter 5

**BONNE ANNÉE à tous et à toutes! Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont lu et laissé des reviews, et plus particulièrement Saeymi pour ses nombreux conseils sages et avisés.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Deuxième approche  
**

* * *

Le lendemain, en route pour l'école, Hikari était songeuse. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit tant elle avait repensé à ce qui c'était passé chez Aizen. Elle avait paniqué et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que fuir. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire de mieux? Le dénoncer? D'accord mais pour dire quoi? Qu'il lui avait _touché_ le genoux? Qu'est-ce qui prouverait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès? Qu'est-ce qu'elle répondrait à ça? Qu'elle avait _senti_ qu'il était dangereux? Hikari ria sombrement. Même elle se donnait l'impression d'être une folle. De toute manière elle n'avait aucune preuve. Quoi qu'elle dirait on la ferait tout simplement passer pour une gamine à l'imagination débordante...

Et puis qui serait assez fou pour dire quoi que ce soit contre Aizen Sôsuke? Il fallait être suicidaire ou totalement idiot. De toute manière, jamais personne ne mettrait sa parole en doute. On la croirait elle plutôt qu'un homme puissant, respectable et influent? D'autant plus que le brun et son empire avaient la main basse sur tout.

Dès qu'elle était rentré chez elle la veille, elle avait fusé dans sa chambre pour allumer son ordinateur. La connexion internet avait été établi. Elle avait tapé fébrilement Aizen Sôsuke sur le moteur de recherche. Elle avait trouvé la fiche de présentation de la société Hueco Mundo. Cette dernière était partout, ayant acheté de nombreuses petites entreprises, ce qui avait fait d'elle la plus grande société du Japon.

Lorsqu'elle cliqua sur le lien qui présentait le patron du Hueco Mundo, elle avait vu qu'il avait travaillé longtemps pour le deuxième plus grand groupe du pays, Soul Society. Il l'avait quitté brusquement pour venir travailler chez leur concurrent direct. Ce fait n'étonna pas Hikari. Aizen était fourbe et traître et elle le croyait capable de tout et de n'importe quoi.

Ce qui lui fit peur ce fut les nombreuses relations que l'homme avait réussit à se faire: il connaissait Luisenbarg Barragan procureur général et il avait même travaillé en étroite collaboration avec l'actuel ministre de l'industrie. Aizen devait avoir le bras long. Sur la photo du site, on voyait les deux hommes échangés une poignée de main, le sourire aux lèvres. La photo montrait un Aizen sûr de lui et un peu provocateur. Mais ça, seule des personnes aguerries comme Hikari auraient pu s'en rendre compte.

En d'autres termes, si elle tentait quoi que se soit, elle serait impuissante et totalement incapable de se défendre. Mais elle se dit néanmoins que sa réaction d'hier avait dû faire passer le message à Aizen. « Il a bien compris que je ne me laisserais pas faire ».

Malgré toute la fureur qu'elle ressentait toujours pour le brun, malgré tous les griefs qu'elle avait contre lui, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la manière dont il l'avait touché. Sur le coup elle avait été trop choquée pour ne ressentir autre chose que de l'horreur. Mais maintenant elle trouvait que la sensation n'avait pas été si désagréable...« Stop! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Je dois être fatiguée.» C'était un sale tordu qui devait prendre son pied avec des gamines de 16 ans...

Un fait nouveau l'avait par contre surprise. Hikari avait découvert que Hinamori avait été adopté. Elle le pensait incapable de faire un acte charitable totalement désintéressé. Ça ne collait pas. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

Hikari avait désespérément besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Mais à qui? Elle n'avait personne, pas même ses propres parents. Quand à d'éventuels amis, elle n'y pensait même pas. Hier elle avait pensé en avoir une: Hinamori. Mais elle ne voulait plus rien à voir avec Aizen, que ce soit de près ou de loin. Et puis maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle avait trouvé la fille aussi bizarre que son père.

« En parlant du loup...»

Hikari reconnut de loin la luxueuse voiture qui l'avait déposé hier. Elle vit Hinamori descendre. Cette dernière s'extirpa de l'habitacle précautionneusement, comme si elle avait peur de se faire mal. Hikari fronça les sourcils et s'approcha pour mieux voir. Elle qui voulait l'éviter absolument, sa curiosité eut finalement raison d'elle.

* * *

Hinamori fit son possible pour ne pas grimacer de douleur à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Son maître avait été furieux de l'échec de son plan hier. Et c'est elle qui avait essuyé les dégâts. Mais elle n'était pas fâchée contre Aizen-sama. C'était elle qui avait fait quelque chose de mal, même si elle ne voyait pas quoi. Elle avait dû le mériter.

Par contre elle ne pouvait pas pardonner à cette fille, Hikari. Elle la détestait d'avoir attiré l'attention d'Aizen-sama et d'avoir eu en plus le culot de le contrarier. « Comment a t-elle osé, cette petite garce? ». La petite brune ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que pouvait lui trouver son maître. Mais Aizen-sama lui avait ordonné d'être son amie. Donc elle obéirait et mettrait ses mauvais sentiments de coté. Pour lui.

En traversant la cour qui menait aux bâtiments de l'établissement, elle vit Hikari. Elle était reconnaissable de loin avec sa grande taille. Elle se dit méchamment qu'elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Au moment où leurs deux regards s'étaient croisés, Hikari avait détourné le sien . Hinamori avait été grandement tenté de continuer son chemin mais elle s'abstint. « Fais-le pour Aizen-sama. Si je réussis il m'aimera encore plus! » C'est avec cette pensée motivante qu'elle se dirigea vers Hikari, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour, salua la brune le plus gaiement possible.

-Bonjour, fit Hikari plus timidement.

-Tu vas mieux?

-Quoi? Ah oui! Je vais mieux merci.

Hinamori ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Hikari s'était enfuie. Lorsqu'Aizen-sama lui avait rendu visite, il n'avait pas vraiement été d'humeur à _parler_. En se remémorant la nuit dernière, les douleurs dues aux coups de cravache, aux morsures, aux brulures, aux bleus se réveillèrent. Hinamori ravala un râle.

-Salut, fit Hitsugaya morose en les rejoignant. On y va?

-Toujours pas grandis, Tôshiro? remarqua méchamment Ichigo en arrivant à leur hauteur.

-La ferme, l'orange! Et pour la dernière fois c'est Hitsugaya-san pour toi.

-Et toi? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles pas Kurosaki-san, hein? Le respect pour les aînés c'est pas pour les chien. Sale morveux...

Le groupe s'éloigna, les deux garçons se chamaillant toujours. Hinamori marchait à la traîne. Aizen-sama n'avait vraiment pas été tendre avec elle. Elle se sentit saigner au niveau de l'entre-jambe. Hikari remarqua l'expression de douleur la traverser.

-Hinamori, est-ce que tout va bien?

-Mais oui! De quoi est-ce que tu parles? se força à rire la petite brune.

...

Pendant tout le cours, Hinamori avait souffert le martyre. Son corps n'était plus qu'une masse raide et douloureuse. Tous les mouvements que faisait son petit corps était deux fois plus lent à réaliser. En plus de cela elle n'avait cessé de sentir sur elle le regard scrutateur de sa voisine.

Après deux heures de cours, les élèves eurent finalement une petite pause. Hinamori soupira de soulagement. Il fallait absolument qu'elle prenne des analgésiques. Elle comptait se lever discrètement quand Ichigo et Tôshiro vinrent rejoindre les filles au premier rang.

-Dites les gars, trouvez pas que c'est calme aujourd'hui? demanda Ichigo.

-Normale, fit Tôshiro. Grimmjow n'est pas là.

L'orangé ne répondit rien. Les trois autres surprit de son silence levèrent la tête et virent un Ichigo...déçu? Quand on parlait de Grimmjow, l'orangé en profitait toujours pour lancer une pique cinglante à son sujet. Hitsugaya lança d'un air narquois:

-À voir ta tête Kurosaki, on aurait pu presque croire que t'es déçu...

-Hein? De quoi? Mais tu vas la fermer oui?! J'le déteste! J'l'ai toujours détesté cet idiot! C'est mon pire ennemi! Comment je peux être déçu de pas voir sa sale tête de con?

-Du calme Kurosaki! J'te trouve bien sur la défensive, reprit Hitsugaya toujours faussement détaché et bien décidé à énerver le jeune homme.

-Tu sais il n'y pas de mal à ça. Qui serait insensible au charme de Grimmjow? Il a tout! Il est beau avec un coté bad-boy rebelle et 'je m'en foutiste' irrésistible...Et puis c'est pas comme si on avait pas remarqué comment tu le reluquais en classe. On comprend tout à fait, tu sais.

Après le petit laïus de Hinamori, le petit groupe connut un silence de mort interrompu par le rire discret de Hikari qu'elle tenta aussitôt de camoufler. Trop tard. Ichigo la foudroya du regard et s'en alla en pestant à haute voix.

Hinamori et Hikari continuèrent à rire de bon cœur après son départ. Tôshiro suivit l'orangé histoire d'en rajouter une couche. Même pour une fraichement débarqué comme Hikari, il était évident qu'il y avait quelque chose entre le bleuté et l'orangé. Ils se détestaient trop pour que ce ne soit _que_ de la haine pure et dure. D'ailleurs ne disait-on pas que la haine n'était qu'une autre forme d'amour?

-Aww! cria faiblement Hinamori. Les multiples blessures se faisaient à nouveaux atrocement ressentir. Encore plus fortement que tout à l'heure. Il fallait qu'elle aille régler ça aux toilettes immédiatement avant que cela n'empire.

-Hinamori? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je dois aller aux toilettes, éluda la brune.

-Attends, je viens avec toi, fit doucement Hikari.

-Non surtout pas! J'en ai pour une petite seconde.

-Ça ira. Il faut que je me dégourdisse les jambes de toutes manières.

Si jamais Hinamori insistait trop ça aurait été suspect. Elle consentit donc à ce qu'elle l'accompagne.

Arrivé à destination, Hinamori se mit à la recherche de ses gélules dans son blazer. Comme elle ne les trouvait pas, elle dû l'enlever complètement. Une fois qu'elle eut la main dessus, Hikari la regarda prendre dans ses mains les petites gélules, les sourcils froncés.

-C'est pour mon mal de dent, rien de grave, rassura la brune.

-Je vois.

Au moment où elle tourna le dos à sa camarade pour se diriger vers les lavabos, Hikari poussa un cri aiguë.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? fit vivement Hinamori apeurée. Hikari avait l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme.

-T-ton dos...Hinamori! Q-qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton _dos_?

Hinamori se rembrunit instantanément. « Oh non! » Elle avait complètement oublié que la chemise sous son blazer était blanche! En se tournant vers le miroir, elle vit que le vêtement était maculé de taches et de sillons rougeâtres. C'était du sang.

-Hinamori! Répond! dit Hikari en élevant la voix.

-J'ai dû...simplement...m'écorcher...

Même elle sentit que son mensonge ne tenait pas du tout la route. « Qu'est-ce que je fais? Qu'est-ce que je fais? Qu'est ce que je _dis_? Aizen-sama ne m'a jamais dit quoi faire dans des cas comme celui-là! » paniqua intérieurement Hinamori.

-Oh mon dieu! souffla Hikari abasourdie.

-Attend! Ne vas pas...t'imaginer des choses.

-Et qu'est-ce que je pourrai m'imaginer?

À cours de répliques, Hinamori remit son blazer précautionneusement et s'apprêtait à s'en aller, quand Hikari lui barra le passage. Elle la toisa du haut de son mètre quatre vingt. Et elle répéta:

-Qu'est-ce que je pourrai _m'imaginer_?

Hinamori paniqua. Aizen-sama allait être de nouveau furieux. Elle pouvait déjà sentir son courroux se déchaîner sur elle. « Pardon Aizen-sama. ».

-Laisse moi passer, demanda t-elle la tête basse.

Quand l'autre ne réagit pas, elle fondit en larmes, la bouscula et s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle put de son corps meurtri.

* * *

Ulquiorra l'avait appelé de bonheur ce matin pour lui annoncer que les parents de la fille avait écourté leur séjour en Angleterre. « Merveilleux. ». Il n'avait même plus à attendre encore une semaine. Pour mettre son plan à profit, il décida de s'octroyer la journée. Mieux valait le faire maintenant, pendant que la fille était en cours. Son homme de main lui avait fourni l'adresse des Ikeuchi à Karakura. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était que ses parents fussent chez eux.

Avant de sortir, il entra dans la chambre de Hinamori et s'empara des draps. Ils étaient maculés de sang et d'un liquide blanchâtre. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque de laisser des choses comme ça aux mains des domestiques. Ils étaient certes muets mais...on était jamais trop prudent, pas vrai? Il mit les draps dans un sac de sport et l'emmena avec lui.

Il sortit sa BMW rouge de luxe du garage et s'engagea sur la route. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il s'arrêta près d'une rivière. Il s'assura qu'il n y avait personne puis mit de grosses pierres dans le sac et jeta le tout dans l'eau. Une fois qu'Aizen vit que cela coulait, il reprit le chemin de sa voiture.

Vingt minutes plus tard il était arrivé devant une grande propriété. Aizen se gara et se dirigea vers l'interphone. Il appuya sur le bouton et attendit. Une voix crépita:

-Oui?

-Ici Aizen Sôsuke.

Un moment de silence passa puis le grillage s'ouvrit.

* * *

En rentrant du lycée, Hikari était toujours aussi ébranlé. Aizen Sôsuke battait sa fille. Elle le savait dangereux mais jamais elle n'aurait jamais pensé ça de lui. « Peut-être que...». Elle ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase. Aizen était l'auteur de ses blessures, elle le savait. Elle en était sûr. Qui d'autre aurait pu faire une chose pareille? Ça ne servait à rien de tourner autour du pot.

Elle aurait tant voulu parler à Hinamori, mais quand elle était revenue des toilettes, toutes les affaires de sa camarade avait été ramassé. Tôshiro lui avait ensuite dit qu'il l'avait vu prendre ses affaires et partir en trombe. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec cette fille? Hikari se souvenait parfaitement des réactions que Hinamori avait en présence de son père la veille. Comment c'était possible si Aizen la frappait? Ça ne collait pas!

Elle en avait assez de tous ça! Depuis que ce satané Aizen était apparu dans sa vie, Hikari était vidée. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était s'allonger sur son lit et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Qui sait ce que Hinamori était entrain de subir à l'heure qu'il est, avec son sadique de père? Elle ne pouvait détourner les yeux, maintenant qu'elle savait. Elle avait le devoir de l'aider. Ce qui allait être tâche difficile, si Hinamori ne voulait rien dire...

Au moment où elle rentra chez elle, un sentiment de délivrance l'envahit. Ici il n'y aurait plus rien ni personne pour lui causer des soucis. Lorsqu'elle franchit le vestibule, elle entendit des voix. Ses parents étaient donc rentrés?

-Papa? Maman? appela t-elle.

-Par ici, fit la voix de sa mère.

Les voix venaient du salon. Elle s'y dirigea puis ouvrit la porte. Ce qu'elle y vit la fit écarquiller les yeux d'horreur: Aizen Sôsuke. « Qu'est-ce que...? »

-Hikari, tu ne nous avait pas dit que tu connaissais Aizen-san! commença son père.

Sa fille l'entendit à peine. Elle ne pouvait détourner les yeux de l'affreuse vision qu'était l'homme brun.

Il était assis sur le fauteuil en cuire noire, toujours élégant dans un costume d'ébène. Il sirotait un verre de vin rouge, l'air absolument satisfait. La mèche était revenue. Le brun la regardait avec ce sourire en coin qu'elle avait en horreur. L'envie de lui cracher au visage vint frapper violemment Hikari.

-Où sont passés tes manières ma petite? réprimanda son père

-Hein? Désolé, marmonna t-elle.

-Hikari-chan, dit Aizen en se levant pour la rejoindre, c'est toujours un plaisir de te revoir. Comment te sens-tu depuis hier? demanda t-il d'une voix mielleuse à souhait.

Il se planta devant elle tournant le dos à ses parents. Son regard était ténébreux et mauvais. Il avait l'air de dire « Je te tiens ». L'adolescente se força à ne pas faire un pas de recul. Elle répondit froidement et avec toute l'assurance dont elle était capable:

-Mieux merci.

Elle contourna rapidement Aizen et se planta devant sa mère.

-Je peux te parler? lui chuchota t-elle.

-Enfin pas maintenant ma chérie! Tu vois bien que nous avons un invité, dit sa mère sur le même ton en désignant le brun.

Celui-ci était en grande discussion avec son père qui semblait aux anges. « Ne me dites pas que c'est avec _lui _que papa veut faire affaire? », pensa t-elle paniquée.

-Ton père et moi sommes entrain de conclure l'affaire du siècle, poursuivit sa mère sur un ton de confidence.

Hikari se sentait tout à coup nauséeuse. « C'est un cauchemar. Je vais me réveiller ».

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Aizen choisit ce moment pour se retourner et lui sourire.

-Nous feriez-vous l'honneur de rester dîner Aizen-san, dit son père d'une voix polie.

« Pitié, non! »

-Ce sera avec grand plaisir.

* * *

Aizen était au comble de l'excitation. Il la tenait, elle n'irait plus nulle part. Les deux parents étaient à sa merci maintenant. Tout s'était déroulé à merveille, exactement comme il l'avait prévu. « Pauvres imbéciles ». Jusque là les Ikeuchi s'étaient montrés charmants. Si seulement ils savaient ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire à leur fille. Aizen rigola intérieurement.

En parlant de Hikari, celle-ci avait eu l'air blême. Depuis son arrivé elle n'avait décoché que quelques mots. Puis, elle avait été totalement silencieuse. Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude. Elle lui avait lancé multitudes de regards apeurés mais aussi assassins.

« Excellent. Elle sait tout.» Hier, il avait décidé d'utiliser de sa colère pour nourrir ses plans. Il avait su pertinemment que Hinamori n'aurait pas réussit à cacher totalement ses blessures. Il avait parié gros mais seul quelqu'un d'aussi perspicace que la fille aurait pu les remarquer. Et puis même si la fille aurait tenté quelque chose, il faudrait toujours des preuves et un témoignage de la victime. Or il se trouvait que la victime était totalement amoureuse et sous contrôle de son bourreau.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il passait ses nerfs sur sa fille. Et il mesurait à chaque fois en fonction de son humeur, la douleur et les blessures qu'il voulait infliger. Il se gardait bien de les mettre à des endroits découverts. Les brulures étaient toujours au ventre, les coups de fouets au dos, les morsures sur les seins... Il était parfaitement organisé. Et si aujourd'hui les blessures avaient été en partie visibles et profondes, c'est parce qu'il avait _voulu_ qu'elles soient ainsi.

Hikari devait apprendre à qui elle avait affaire. Se cacher avec celle-là ne servirait à rien. Et puis se serait une sorte d'expérience. Il n'avait jamais eu de victime qui ne sache réellement à quoi s'en tenir. Personne ne savait jusqu'où il était _capable_ d'aller pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il souhaitait lire la peur et le désespoir sur son jeune visage innocent. « Oui...» s'extasia t-il.

Aizen sortit de sa mini rêverie. Il discutait toujours avec le père. Un homme facilement influençable et aisément manipulable. La mère l'était moins mais ce n'était rien. Rien qu'Aizen ne pouvait remédier avec son charme. Il était temps de passer à la phase deux.

-Votre fille est vraiment très timide n'est-ce pas?

-Qui? demanda son père comme décontenancé du changement de conversation.

-Votre fille. Hikari-chan, crut-il bon de préciser.

-Oh! Ne m'en parlez pas. Toujours enfermée dans sa chambre! Elle a toujours été comme ça. Une enfant très secrète. Malheureusement avec les nombreux voyages que nous faisons ma femme et moi, nous n'avons pas vraiment de temps à lui consacrer.

-Je comprend. Je travaille la plupart du temps à la maison mais il se trouve que ma fille aussi est seule.

-Vraiment?

-C'est cruel n'est-ce pas? Je trouve ça injuste mais que voulez vous. Le travail, le travail et encore le travail.

-Mais alors pourquoi ne pas les faire se côtoyer, s'exclama la mère. Je me sens coupable de la laisser ici seule. Et puis cela permettrait à Hikari de sortir un peu de sa réserve.

« Trop facile.»

-C'est une excellente idée, s'exclama faussement le brun. Ma Hinamori a grandement besoin de quelqu'un de son âge pour lui tenir compagnie. Il fit mine de réfléchir. Que diriez-vous que Hikari s'installe chez moi lors de votre prochain déplacement?

Les deux parents bien décidé à dire amen à tout ce que le riche homme disait, s'empressèrent d'accepter.

-Je vais de ce pas prévenir ma fille, dit sa mère en se levant.

* * *

Quand sa mère était monté la voir, jamais Hikari n'aurait cru entendre ça. Elle resta figée pendant que sa mère lui annonçait la nouvelle. Habiter chez lui, c'était comme aller droit en Enfer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait dire? Elle n'avait aucune preuve tangible. Mais d'un autre côté est-ce que Hikari ne pouvait pas les recueillir en allant chez lui? Elle pourrait facilement espionner Hinamori et Aizen, mais aussi le comportement déplacé du brun avec elle.

Une fois qu'elle aurait amassé assez de matériel, elle pourrait tout dire à ses parents qui feraient quelque chose. Même si ce sacrifice lui coutait, elle le ferait. « Je n'ai pas peur d'Aizen Sôsuke. Je n'ai pas peur d'Aizen Sôsuke » se récita t-elle en guise de mantra.

Sa mère comme d'habitude n'avait pas perçu son moment d'absence. Hikari s'obligea à refaire surface et demanda d'une petite voix:

-Quand est-ce que vous...repartez?

-Ton père et moi avons écourté notre voyage à Londres. On pensait y retourner aussi tôt que possible.

Hikari déglutit bruyamment. Alors comme ça, elle n'aurait même pas un moment pour se préparer psychologiquement?

Sa mère déposa un baiser rapide sur son front et s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

* * *

Pendant le repas et le thé, Hikari n'avait pas réapparu. Cela dérangea à peine Aizen qui se dit qu'il aurait maintenant l'occasion de la voir très souvent. Finalement, c'était une bonne chose que la fille n'ait pas cédé avant. Ça, c'était beaucoup plus amusant.

Même si les Ikeuchi étaient prêt à faire ses quatre volontés, il fallait tout de même qu'il gagne leur confiance. Mais maintenant, Aizen était curieux de voir la réaction de la fille.

-Excusez-moi un instant, fit-il poliment avec un sourire.

-Faites, je vous en prie.

Il monta des escaliers couvert d'un tapis rouge bordeaux et arriva dans un couloir éclairé. Il s'arrêta près d'une porte où il cru entendre du bruit. Il l'ouvrit. La fille était assise sur son lit pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Il ferma doucement la porte et se dirigea vers elle, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures Hikari-chan?

Elle leva des yeux rougis et se releva brutalement.

-On va bien _s'amuser_ tous les deux...

* * *

**AVANT que vous ne me tuiez, sachez que le GrimmXIchi se sera pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Alors...vos impressions?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6: Dans le filet  
**

* * *

Hikari se leva si brutalement qu'elle faillit en tomber. Elle essuya du revers de sa main les larmes qui quelques instants plus tôt, avaient coulé abondamment et sans son consentement.

-Q-qu'est ce que vous f-faites là? Sa voix n'arrêtait pas de trembler. Hikari se détesta de montrer aussi grande faiblesse devant quelqu'un d'aussi détestable.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

-_Toi_.

La fille laissa planer un moment de silence avant d'assener:

-V-vous n'allez pas bien! Vous êtes complètement cinglé! S-si vous ne sortez pas d'ici immédiatement, je...v-vais crier!

Aizen arborait toujours un sourire confiant. Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille.

-Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, dit-il détaché en jouant avec une peluche en lion qui ornait une étagère pleine de livres. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Hikari de répondre, qu'il poursuivit sur le même ton.

-Vois-tu, l'avenir de ta famille repose dans la paume de _ma_ main. Il suffit que je claque des doigts comme ceci -et il joignit le geste à la parole- et tes parents et toi êtes complètement ruinés.

La fille avait l'air totalement horrifiée. Aizen s'amusait comme un petit fou. Bien qu'il savait qu'il avait fait mouche il continua, juste pour avoir le plaisir de voir son visage se faner davantage.

-Ils ont beau ne pas s'occuper de toi, ils restent tes parents. Tu les aimes quand même. Et je pense que tu serais très triste si disons...ils leur arrivaient _quelque_ _chose_. Après tout, les accidents sont si vite arrivés...tu n'es pas d'accord Hikari-chan?

Comme elle ne répondait pas et le fixait comme s'il avait été un monstre, il rajouta d'un ton nettement plus dur:

-Je t'ai posé une question.

Elle ne dit toujours rien. « Si c'est comme ça...». Aizen s'approcha à grand pas de Hikari et la pris violemment par les cheveux.

-Quand je pose une question, on _répond_.

Elle luttait pour se dégager mais Aizen maintenait d'une grippe d'acier la chevelure d'ébène de la jeune fille.

-Oui! finit-elle par capituler.

-Oui qui? demanda t-il d'un calme menaçant.

-Oui Aizen-san!

Il resserra l'étau et tira les cheveux un peu plus bas.

-Oui, Aizen-sama! dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Il relâcha petit à petit sa prise et fit glisser sa main sur le coup de cygne et délicat de Hikari.

-Tu vois? Tu apprends vite. C'est bien.

Il mit son visage au creux du cou de la fille et inspira un grand coup. Elle sentait la jeunesse, la pureté et...l'innocence. Il serait le premier à la prendre. Il eut des frissons rien qu'à cette simple idée. Il ne voulait plus attendre le départ des parents de la fille pour qu'elle vienne s'installer chez lui. Il la voulait le plus vite possible. _Maintenant._

-Tu vas faire une chose pour moi...Tu veux bien faire une chose pour moi, Hikari-chan?

Elle hocha doucement la tête, ses larmes recoulant silencieusement.

Il chuchota toujours dans son cou:

-Maintenant, je veux que tu descendes et que tu annonces à tes parents que tu veux partir dès ce soir. Avec moi.

Hikari hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Aizen fit un bruit de langue désapprobateur et elle comprit le message. Elle s'empressa de dire:

-Oui c'est d'accord, Aizen-sama.

Aizen fit un petit bruit qui hésitait entre le gémissement et le soupir. C'était si _bon_ de l'entendre si soumise à lui. Il déposa un petit baiser dans son cou.

Il sentit le début d'une érection lui venir. Il se mit à respirer lourdement et se pressa davantage contre la jeune fille qui poussa un petit cri de surprise. Si Aizen continuait, il serait capable de la prendre ici et maintenant. « Calme-toi. On y est presque ». De plus, il voulait la garder pour quand ils seraient seul. À ce moment là, il n' y aurait plus personne ni pour l'arrêter, ni pour venir en aide à la jeune fille...

Avec un grand effort il réussit à ne pas la toucher davantage et à se décoller de la pauvre fille complètement tétanisée. Il avait vraiment réussit à lui faire peur.

Une fois qu'il mit de la distance entre lui et Hikari, le brun remarqua que ses larmes s'étaient taries.

-Allez, vas-y ordonna t-il.

Elle se décolla lentement du mur contre lequel il l'avait acculée. Au moment où elle passait à coté de lui, il l'arrêta et lui pris le menton. Il essuya de ses doigts les dernières larmes sur ses joues douces. Le regard de la fille était fixé sur le sol.

-Tes yeux. Regarde-moi.

Quand elle obtempéra, il l'embrassa d'un baiser léger, presque doux. Les lèvres pulpeuses de l'adolescente étaient sucrées.

-Tu es une gentille fille. Attends que je descende avant d' y aller.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, la fille dit presque inaudiblement:

-Vous le regretterez.

-Si tu le dis, fit Aizen amusé.

À l'insolence de l'adolescente, le brun se dit qu'il serait toujours temps de la dresser.

-Vous êtes pire qu'un démon, continua t-elle.

Il la regarda intensément pendant un moment puis dit comme si sa réponse expliquait tout:

-Non. Je suis simplement Aizen Sôsuke.

Avec un dernier regard pour la fille, il quitta la chambre avec un sourire éclatant d'innocence et descendit les escaliers, sifflotant comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

-Dis, t'es sûr que c'est ici?

-Pour la dernière fois, je te dis que oui Yammy.

-Tch! Pas la peine de t'énerver.

-Je ne m'énerve pas.

-Je sais! C'était une bla...Oh, et puis laisse tomber! Tu comprends jamais rien, Ulquiorra, râla une voix grasse.

Le petit homme ne répondit rien et se contenta de scruter dans la nuit noire, de ses yeux émeraudes l'entrée du bar, Las Noches.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que lui et Yammy son assistant de deux mètres, patientaient dans leur voiture passe-partout noire.

-Eh, Ulquiorra. C'est quand qui sort ce foutu Jaggerjack!

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit son camarade toujours morose.

Alors que Yammy commençait à déblatérer sur ce qu'il allait faire subir à ce 'salopard de Jaggerjack' pour l'avoir fait attendre, Ulquiorra le coupa dans son élan et montra de son doigt pâle et maigre une grande silhouette qui marchait à l'opposé de là où ils se trouvaient:

-Le voilà.

-C'est partit! cria presque le géant avec un rire méchant.

-Attends.

-Quoi encore? beugla Yammy.

-Tes poings américains. Pose les. Aizen-sama a dit de 'ne pas lui faire trop mal'. Tes poings seuls suffiront amplement.

-Ouais mais t'sais bien que la notion de douleur chez Aizen-sama est vachement spéciale...

Le regard que lui lança Ulquiorra le fit arrêter de suite. Compter sur l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène pour gâcher l'ambiance et son plaisir.

-Bon, OK...Mais se sera pas marrant!

Sur ce, ils quittèrent la voiture.

* * *

Grimmjow était exténué. Il avait séché les cours aujourd'hui. Panne de réveil. Il fallait dire qu'avec son boulot de DJ tous les soirs, de 21h à 3h du matin, c'était compréhensible. Mais il assumait. À presque 18 ans, il avait un grand besoin d'indépendance. Il voulait devenir son propre maître aussi tôt que possible. Indépendant, il avait en quelque sorte été obligé de l'être. Son père étant mort il y a quelques années, il ne resta plus que lui et sa mère. Mère absente et totalement négligente qui avait pris ses bagages du jour au lendemain et l'avait laissé seul. À l'heure qu'il était, il ne savait même pas où elle était. Ce n'était pas plus mal pour le bleuté qui ne s'en souciait guère.

Il mit ses écouteurs et se mit encore une fois à rêver de quand il ouvrirait sa propre boîte de nuit. Là, il montrerait à tout le monde ce qu'il valait. À tout ce qui lui avait un jour craché dessus en disant qu'il n'arriverait à rien, qu'il n'était rien d'autre que de la mauvaise graine...Bref, à peu près tout le monde.

Grimmjow avait toujours été d'un caractère violent, impulsif et destructeur. Il n'y pouvait rien, il avait trop de sentiments en lui qu'il ne savait pas gérer. Et quand ça débordait...Eh bien, le premier venu à tant soit peu l'énerver en prenait toujours pour son compte. Pour énerver Grimmjow il en fallait très peu. C'était dans sa nature, capricieuse, irritable et arrogante. Inutile de préciser qu'il ne s'entendait pas avec beaucoup de monde. Et les seuls avec lesquels Grimmjow avait sympathisé étaient à peu près aussi sociables que lui.

Il pensa à Nakim, D-roy, à Illforte mais aussi...à Ichigo. Grimmjow cachait très bien son jeu quand il le voulait. Bien qu'il ne le criait pas sur tous les toits, il appréciait à sa manière très spéciale sa 'p'tite fraise'. Mais comme il ne savait pas comment le lui dire, il le lui montrait, toujours à sa façon. C'est-à dire à coups d'insultes, de pieds, de tête, de poings... Le bleuté demandait simplement l'attention de la fraise, mais il ne savait pas comment l'obtenir autrement.

C'est pour ça qu'il avait été furieux de l'attitude d'Ichigo vis à vis de la nouvelle. « Une p'tite idiote comme y en a tant d'autre. » Bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, Grimmjow avait été jaloux. D'une fille en plus. De cette Hikari. Elle venait d'arriver et elle était déjà avec avec Ichigo. Il l'avait même protégé de lui! Elle! Une quasi inconnue! Alors que lui, cela faisait depuis le début du lycée qu'il avait quelque chose pour la fraise...« Tu parles d'une justice...Tch! »

À dire vrai, Grimmjow avait un peu peur que l'orangé s'intéresse à la nouvelle. Hier, il n'avait été qu'à moitié moqueur quand il avait demandé à l'orangé si la nouvelle était sa petite copine. Son insécurité était allée grandissante d'autant plus qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment les gouts d'Ichigo. Est-ce qu'il était branché mini-jupes et gros bonnets, ou tendait-il plutôt vers les tablettes de chocolat, et les taillés en v? Grimmjow n''avait jamais vu l'orangé avec personne. Ce qui l'avait rassuré, mais là, avec l'arrivée de la nouvelle...

Ichigo était en pleine adolescence et c'était un garçon. Il dégageait tant de virilité, de sensualité... il pourrait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voudraient. Et inversement, toutes les filles le voulaient. Que ferait Grimmjow si jamais l'orangé tombait amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre? Lui était trop orgueilleux pour revenir sur sa prétendue haine. Il était sûr qu'Ichigo pensait réellement que le bleuté le détestait. Ichigo lui, le haïssait.

Il avait donc eu en tête de prendre la fille en premier au cas où Ichigo envisageait lui aussi la même chose. C'était puéril, idiot, dénué de logique...mais c'était du Grimmjow tout craché. D'ailleurs, il aurait bien continué s'il en avait la patience, mais cette fille était si timide et si coincée. Pas du tout son genre. Il ne serait pas étonné si on lui disait qu'elle avait un balai doublé d'un baobab dans les fesses...Le bleuté avait très vite abandonné. Au bout d'une journée.

Lorsqu'Illforte lui avait demandé pourquoi il continuait à aller en cours, alors qu'il avait un boulot, Grimmjow avait répondu: « J'viens pour pas que la direction m'fasse chier...». En réalité, c'était pour une tout autre raison. Il voulait tout simplement voir comment se portait sa 'p'tite fraise'. Il avait été surpris qu'Illforte, n'ait pas posé plus de question. Grimmjow était le premier à se ficher complètement des règles et de l'ordre. Il ne supportait aucune autorité, si ce n'était la sienne.

Avec toutes ces pensées en tête, plus la musique qu'il écoutait, il n'entendit pas les deux hommes s'approcher de lui par derrière.

Grimmjow sentit qu'on agrippait son blouson violet Teddy Urban . Au moment où il allait faire face à l'inconscient qui avait _osé_, il n'eut guère le temps de ciller qu'il était déjà à terre, le nez en sang. Une fois le choque passé, Grimmjow sentit la douleur l'assaillir. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas cassé. Après avoir passé la moitié de sa vie à se battre pour un oui ou pour un non, il était devenu expert.

Avant qu'il ne puisse porter sa main à l'organe blessé, le poing d'un demi géant s'abattit à nouveau sur son visage avec un craquement sinistre. Ça y est. C'était cassé. Le bleuté gémit de douleur. Il se releva tant bien que mal en tenant son nez et fit face à deux types. Un grand baraqué et un petit maigrichon.

-P'tain! Espèce de connard! cria Grimmjow. Tu m'as pété le nez!

-Si tu continues, ce ne sera pas la seule de chose de 'pété', dit le maigrichon.

-Z'êtes qui? Bande de tapettes! Vous m'avez pris par derrière!

-On va même te prendre à deux, fit une grosse voix moqueuse.

-C'est c'qu'on va voir, sale bâtard!

Il était absolument hors de question que Grimmjow n'essaie pas de riposter. Il allait au moins essayer d'en emmener un à terre. Il analysa rapidement la situation. Le baraqué était justement trop baraqué. Même pour lui. Mais un sursaut d'orgueil le dissuada du contraire. Alors que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, Grimmjow se mit à rire d'un rire tonitruant. L'adrénaline lui faisait souvent cet effet.

-Ça fait super longtemps que j'me suis pas battu! Merci mon pote! Au fait, une question: t'es enceinte ou t'as mangé une femme enceinte?

-Espèce de...

-Yammy, rappela à l'ordre celui qui était resté en retrait. Il te provoque. Fais ton travail et boucle là. Si tu n'es pas capable de le faire, dis-le moi et je te remplacerai.

-La ferme Ulquiorra!

« Ulquiorra? Yammy? J'connais même pas ces enfoirés!». C'est vrai, Grimmjow ne les connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient? Il essaya de se rappeler rapidement toutes les personnes qui voulaient sa peau. S'il faisait ça, il y serait encore demain. Il préféra abandonner.

-Eh! interpella le bleuté. 'Y aura assez de Grimmjow pour satisfaire toutes les demandes, vous inquiétez pas!

-Enfoiré! s'exclama le géant avant de se lancer sur lui.

Grimmjow l'évita de justesse et essaya de placer un crochet du droit à Yammy. Seulement ce fut Yammy qui lui en décocha une, et avec une telle brutalité qu'il dû dire au revoir à deux dents. En se relevant, le géant l'envoya valser contre le mur. Son dos heurta violemment le mur de brique. Il essaya tant bien que mal de riposter en balançant un coup de pied dans le bas-ventre. Lorsque le choc entre sa chaussure et les parties génitales eût lieu, Grimmjow malgré toutes ses blessures, ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un dément. Avant que ce Yammy ne se reprenne, il lui envoya un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Alors qu'il essayait de savourer l'expression de douleur et le petit râle de son agresseur, le bleuté sentit deux bras passé sous les siens. Les bras le maintenaient d'une poigne de fer. Emporté sur le moment, Grimmjow en avait oublié l'autre acolyte de Yammy.

-Tu es pathétique. Relève-toi, fit une voix calme dans le dos du bleuté.

-La f-ferme...dit Yammy contenant sa douleur.

-Alors que ce dernier se relevait, Grimmjow tentait de se libérer en balançant tout son corps. Ce n'était pas possible qu'un homme aussi pâle et aussi maigre puisse avoir _tant_ de force!

-Lâche moi! Lâche-moi j'te dis enfoiré! J'te dis de me lâcher!

-Tu vas me le payer, articula Yammy en se plaçant devant Grimmjow.

-J'attends toujours, fit le bleuté arrogant jusqu'au bout. Son nez et sa bouche étaient ensanglantés.

Le coup vint à pleine puissance, en pleine figure. Vint un deuxième. Un troisième. Un quatrième. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre...Grimmjow ne sut pas combien de temps cela prit. Au moment où le demi-géant s'arrêta un petit moment, le bleuté demanda d'une voix minuscule:

-Z-z'êtes...qui, bordel?

Son visage n'était plus qu'une marre de sang. Il ne voyait plus rien. Il avait affreusement mal. Partout.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

Ce fut la dernière chose que Grimmjow entendit.

* * *

-Je suis prête, dit Hikari.

-Bon...je pense qu'il est temps d'y aller. Je vous remercie de votre accueil, fit Aizen en se levant du fauteuil en cuire.

-Je vous en prie, tout le plaisir était pour nous, répondit la père de la jeune fille, avec un grand sourire.

Hikari fixait sa mère le plus discrètement possible en espérant que celle-ci rencontre son regard. Pas une seule fois, elle ne tourna la tête vers elle. « Maman! » cria t-elle dans sa tête. « Aide-moi! Maman! ». Elle essaya avec son père, tout en sachant déjà que son départ lui arrangeait grandement les choses. Il n'aurait plus sa fille incompétente à ses pattes.

La jeune fille se rendit tout à coup de la signification et de tout ce qu'impliquait 's'installer chez Aizen'. Après ce qu'il lui avait fait il y a quelques instants alors qu'elle était chez elle, comment ne pouvait-elle pas prendre peur en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait lui faire quand ils seraient totalement _seuls_? Se dire qu'elle pourrait se défendre n'était que pure illusions.

Hikari perdit tout son courage. Son idéal de sacrifice avait disparu. Dire qu'en plus elle allait chez un monstre pour des parents qu'elle voyait rarement plus de deux jours par mois! Ils ne méritaient pas d'être appelés 'parents'!

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Oh mon dieu! Je ne veux pas y aller! Dieu sait ce qu'il va me faire».

A ce moment là, se rappela à son bon souvenir Hinamori. Une Hinamori battu et sans doute, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu en déduire de l'entretien qu'elle avait eût avec Aizen, une Hinamori...violée.

-Maman? appela tout à coup Hikari d'une voix trop forte et paniquée.

-Qui y a t-il? dit sa mère en se retournant les sourcils froncés.

Hikari resta tétanisée. Là, elle perçut le regard noir et menaçant d'Aizen qui la transperçait. Il penchait la tête d'un air curieux.

-Eh bien tu as perdu ta langue, Hikari-chan? dit-il faussement amusé.

Traduisez: parles encore et ils sont morts.

-Rien, finit-elle par marmonner en détournant la tête.

Une grosse envie de pleurer la prit soudain. Aussi triste que Hikari ait toujours été, jamais elle n'avait succombé aux larmes. Aujourd'hui elle avait plus pleuré qu'en ses 16 dernières années. Elle se dit que ce n'était pas finit.

Un domestique vint prendre les affaires de l'adolescente et s'en alla les mettre dans le coffre de la BMW d'Aizen. Les Ikeuchi accompagnèrent le brun et leur fille jusqu'à la porte.

-Au revoir papa. Au revoir maman.

-À bientôt chérie, répondit sa mère. Son père hocha la tête.

-Occupez-vous en bien!

-Comptez sur moi, rigola Aizen en lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Hikari.

Il se dirigea vers sa voiture et grimpa. Hikari descendit le porche le plus lentement possible. Elle se retourna pour jeter un dernier regard à ses parents. Ils avaient déjà fermé la porte. La voiture tournait déjà et elle aperçut Aizen lui faire signe de monter à côté de lui. Doucement, elle prit une grande inspiration et s'en alla prendre place dans la voiture de son geôlier.

* * *

Aizen était extrêmement content de lui. Le chantage et le harcèlement marchait sur la fille. Il serait plus que content de la briser avec ses méthodes. Il regarda l'adolescente à ses côtés. Elle avait les mains pliées sur ses genoux et regardait le dehors. Il vit des larmes coulées à nouveaux. Elle s'empressa de les essuyer de sa main.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Hikari-chan. Fais ce que je te dis et tout se passera bien. Je te le promet, essaya t-il de dire d'un ton rassurant.

Cependant, Aizen ne la croyait pas assez idiote pour penser qu'elle puisse croire en ses promesses. Elle n'était pas aussi naïve que Hinamori.

-Arrêtes de pleurer. Je ne suis pas un monstre, je ne vais pas te manger.

Bien que l'habitacle était sombre, il crut lire une lueur désabusée dans le regard de la fille. Elle s'obstinait à ne pas le regarder.

Il mit une main sur sa cuisse. À son contact, Hikari se raidit. Il promena sa main libre tout le long de sa cuisse. Il remonta plus haut jusqu'à arriver à sa braguette. Elle tenta de repousser sa main.

-Arrêtez!

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais une chose pareille?

Il continua son traitement avec plus d'insistance alors que la fille se débattait. Excédée elle cria de tous ses poumons:

-Je vous hais! Je vous déteste!

Puis, elle le frappa de toutes ses forces. Ce fut une claque retentissante qui emplit l'habitacle. Le souffle de Hikari était saccadée et rapide.

Aizen ne fit aucun geste et continua à conduire. Vingt minutes de silence pesant passèrent, et finalement ils arrivèrent à destination. Hikari resta comme figée dans la voiture.

-Sors, dit Aizen d'une voix blanche.

Hikari avait l'air absolument terrifiée de son acte de tout à l'heure. Elle avait bien raison.

Il la fit monter les escaliers, longé un couloir sombre au deuxième étage. La jeune fille tremblait de tout son corps. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte. Tout à coup des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Aizen posa une main sur l'épaule de Hikari et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-N'essaye même pas, fut le seul avertissement qu'il donna.

-Aizen-sama ! fit une voix fluette. Je voulais…

Hikari vit Hinamori sortir de sa chambre et se figer à la vue de sa camarade de classe. Le brun remarqua le regard implorant de la fille. Aizen regarda à peine sa fille et lui dit sèchement:

-Pas maintenant.

Puis il se retourna vers Hikari.

-Entre.

-Hinamori! appela faiblement Hikari désespérée.

La petite brune resta bouche bée, comme pétrifiée. Lorsque Hikari resta planté sur le seuil à appeler sa fille sur le seuil, Aizen la prit par le poignet, et l'entraina à sa suite. Il ferma la porte à clé. Le brun avait de nombreuses choses à _apprendre_ à la fille. Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps.

* * *

Une fois qu'elle franchit la porte, Aizen alluma la lumière. La chambre était magnifiquement décoré de dégradé de blanc. Un lit à baldaquin gigantesque trônait au fond. Les draps étaient noirs d'encre. Un dressing de la taille de la chambre de la jeune fille se tenait à gauche. Plus loin, Hikari devina une salle de bain.

Pendant qu'elle détaillait cette luxueuse chambre, Aizen s'était débarrassé de sa veste et avait remonté ses manches. Hikari se colla un peu plus contre le mur. Le brun marcha doucement dans sa direction. Il lui prit tendrement le visage, la forçant à rencontrer son regard...Puis la frappa du revers de sa main. Hikari tomba à terre et sentit le gout métallique du sang dans sa bouche. Elle se releva tant bien que mal en se tenant la bouche. Elle se força à n'émettre aucun bruit. Elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

-Tu m' y as obligé Hikari-chan. Je t'avais bien dit de..

Un coup frappé à la porte l'interrompit. Le brun fronça les sourcils et fonça vers la porte, passablement énervé d'avoir été interrompu dans un moment si amusant.

Il lança un regard à Hikari. Cette dernière avait une expression vide. Le coin de sa bouche saignait à peine et elle ne pleurait pas. "La prochaine fois sera la bonne" se promit Aizen en entrouvrant la porte. La voix d'un domestique se fit entendre.

-Ichimaru Gin vient d'appeler, monsieur. Il dit que c'est urgent, monsieur.

-J'arrive.

Bien qqu'i ne voulait pas arrêter son petit jeu qu'il avait à peine commencé, Aizen avait décidé qu'il voulait voir Hikari vivre dans la perpétuelle peur de ce qu'il _allait_ lui faire. Finalement il n'allait pas la prendre aujourd'hui. Avant cela, elle allait souffrir un peu. Elle lui devait bien ça, pour l'avoir fait attendre et l'avoir contrarier. Il referma la porte et se dirigea vers la fille qui le regardait avec un regard qui brûlait non plus de peur mais de haine. "Mais c'est que ça devient terriblement excitant...!"

-Tu partageras la chambre de Hinamori, fit-il en lui tenant le menton. C'est compris? fit-il en resserrant son étau.

Un moment de silence passa avant que l'adolescente réponde réticente.

-Oui..A-aizen...sama.

Juste après, le brun l'embrassa fougueusement. Il sentit la fille se raidir, se tordre sous son emprise et mordre férocement sa langue. Le gout du sang envahit sa bouche et il gémit. Son érection se pressa contre la cuisse de la jeune fille qui tentait malgré tout de le repousser. Il stoppa le 'baiser'. Aizen regarda Hikari s'essuyer la bouche vigoureusement. Le brun étira un sourire étincelant. Il était hors d'haleine et complètement et totalement excité. Il se promit qu'avec elle, il prendrait son temps pour la dompter.

- Je n'en ai pas finit avec toi, Hikari-chan...

Cette dernière glissa jusqu'au sol et lui, la quitta avec un immense sourire."Oui...Elle seras parfaite".

* * *

**Bon...honnêtement, je ne suis pas très contente de ce chapitre. Et vous?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Excusez pour le retard! La reprise des cours oblige...^^'**

* * *

**Chapitre 7: T'aimer à la folie  
**

* * *

Hinamori était restée sur le seuil, n'en croyant toujours pas ses yeux. Elle avait lu dans le regard d'Aizen-sama le désir. Au fil des ans, elle avait parfaitement su le reconnaître. Un désir non plus dirigé vers elle mais vers...Hikari. Elle rebroussa lentement le chemin vers sa chambre, bousculant au passage un domestique qui se dirigeait vers la chambre où se trouvaient Aizen-sama et...l'_autre. _Sans prêter attention aux excuses du domestique, elle continua son chemin doucement vers sa chambre, ruminant son chagrin.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait poussé son maître à vouloir cette fille. Est-ce qu'elle ne le satisfaisait pas assez? Qu'est-ce que Hinamori n'avait pas et que Hikari possédait? Était-ce la grande taille de Hikari, sa peau sombre, le fait qu'elle porte des lunettes comme Aizen-sama occasionnellement? Son maître trouvait t-il Hinamori trop petite, trop enfantine ou peut-être trop maigre? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait plus chez lui? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui préférait à Hikari? La petite brune avait toujours pensé être au goût de son maître. C'était-elle trompé?

L'autre fille n'avait fait que contrarier son maître, rien de plus. La petite brune, elle, était obéissante et respectueuse. Hinamori était prête à tout sacrifier pour lui. Elle avait tout donné à son à Aizen-sama. Tout.

Elle le laissait disposer d'elle comme lui le souhaitait. Elle se rappelait du jour, où Aizen-sama lui avait demandé de lui faire un strip-tease alors qu'elle était grippée et fiévreuse. Elle avait 14 ans. Ou encore la fois où il avait eu des problèmes avec une entreprise familiale dirigé par les Kuchiki. Il l'avait tellement amoché qu'elle avait dû aller à l'hôpital. Elle avait prétendu être tombé des escaliers. Résultat: 3 côtes cassées, multiples fractures, entailles profondes un peu partout. Étant donné qu'elle était la fille de l'un des hommes les plus riches et les plus influents, les médecins n'avaient pas posé plus de questions, et avaient imputé ses blessures à sa prétende chute. Sans parler de la manière dont il lui faisait l'amour...

Hinamori aurait pu continuer des jours à ressasser tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais jamais, elle ne s'était plainte. Pas une seule fois. Elle l'aimait tellement. Les mots ne suffisaient pas à exprimer à quel point.

La brune se sentait abandonnée, trahie. Mais malgré cela, elle l'aimait toujours. Si ce n'était plus qu'avant. Elle encaisserait le coup comme elle l'avait toujours fait, et pardonnait à Aizen-sama. D'ailleurs Hinamori n'avait rien à lui pardonner. Aizen-sama était le centre de son univers. Elle _l'adorait_. Jamais elle ne pourrait être fâché contre lui ou le détester. _Jamais_. Il l'avait sauvé d'une vie misérable dans un orphelinat, l'avait recueilli, élevé et _aimé_. Elle continuerait à faire tout ce qu'il lui demanderait.

Hinamori savait qu'il l'aimait. Les coups...ce n'était rien. C'était sa manière à lui d'exprimer son amour pour elle. Et puis au fil du temps, elle avait commencé à apprécier. Pendant qu'il la frappait, il lui sussurait des mots d'amour. Quand Aizen-sama faisait cela, elle était la fille la plus heureuse du monde...Elle savait bien que les efforts qu'elle donnait pour qu'il l'aime plus, les souffrances qu'elle endurait finissaient par payer.

Mais pour Hikari c'était une autre histoire. Cette garce lui avait volé son Aizen-sama. C'était contre _elle_ que Hinamori était en colère. Étant donné que la jalousie n'avait jamais eu lieu d'être jusqu'à présent, ce sentiment touchait la jeune fille avec force, presque avec irrationalité.

Que se passerait-il si jamais il la remplaçait avec l'autre? Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait? Et si Aizen-sama ne l'aimait plus? Rien qu'à cette pensée, sa gorge se noua et des torrents de larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Aizen-sama représentait tout pour elle. Si jamais quelqu'un le lui prenait...elle se sentait capable de tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. « J'ai envie de la tuer...Je la tuerai! »

Hinamori entra dans sa chambre. Qu'étaient-ils en train de faire? Lorsque l'idée qu'Aizen-sama puisse embrasser, _toucher_ l'autre comme il le faisait avec elle...elle devint folle. La brune enfouie sa tête dans son cousin et cria de toute ses forces. Elle se releva toute rouge, les cheveux en bataille, les larmes coulant toujours comme un torrent ininterrompu. La jeune fille arpenta la chambre en saccageant tout sur son passage. Puis elle prit un oreiller, s'empara d'une paire de ciseaux et se mit à à le poignarder avec force en s'imaginant que c'était l'autre.

* * *

Hikari se releva tant bien que mal du sol. Sa lèvre ne saignait plus, mais elle était enflée. Elle tremblait de manière incontrôlable. Avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé durant cette longue journée, quoi de plus normale? Elle ne se fit pas prier et pris ses jambes à son cou, de peur qu'Aizen n'ait finit de téléphoner et ne revienne.

Elle sortit dans la couloir sombre et ouvrit une porte au fond à gauche. Par chance c'était une salle de bain. Elle la verrouilla à clé et s'assit sur une baignoire deux fois plus grande que son lit. Elle ne bougea plus pendant longtemps, se demandant si ce monstre à forme humaine se comporterai tout le temps de cette manière en privé. Hikari se dit avec amertume qu'elle n'aurait pas du tenter de jouer à l'héroïne qui tente de sauver tout le monde.

Qu'est-ce qui allait lui arriver maintenant? Qui pourrait la sauver de ce démon au visage d'ange?

Personne...Personne n'était là pour elle. Hikari sentit ses yeux lui picoter. Mais elle en avait assez de pleurer. Si elle devait affronter Aizen, il fallait qu'elle garde la tête froide. Elle refusait désormais de se laisser submerger. Si elle le faisait elle ne pourrait plus essayer de partir. Or, elle allait tout faire pour s'en sortir. Et si possible la fille d'Aizen sera de la partie avec elle. Au point où elle en était, autant que son sacrifice serve au maximum.

Hikari alla se planter devant le miroir de la salle d'eau, se rinça le visage pour effacer les traces de ses larmes, le peu de sang qui coulait au coin de sa bouche et ses yeux rougis. En ôtant ses lunettes, Hikari remarqua qu'elles étaient tordues. Le coup que l'homme avait été frappé avait été douloureux. Mais encore en état de choc, elle n'avait pas sur le moment ressentit la douleur. C'était maintenant que la brûlure de la claque la faisait souffrir.

Elle se rappela du contact froid de la peau du brun contre la sienne alors qu'il la frappait et la menaçait; le baiser qu'Aizen avait initié et auquel elle avait eu tant bien que mal réussit à ne pas succomber...Alors que Hikari s'évertuait à se convaincre qu'elle avait tout détesté, elle rougit dès qu'elle repensa à la chose dure qui s'était pressé sur sa cuisse à deux reprises aujourd'hui. Dans sa mémoire s'enchaîna le souvenir des gémissements que le brun avait laissé échappé.

Alors qu'elle revoyait ce petit film dans sa tête, une chose bizarre la traversa. Son ventre était comme noué et tressautait comme quand on était dans une montagne russe. Hikari sentit aussi une sensation sur lequel elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots, près de son bas-ventre. « Surement la peur...Oui, c'est ça. La peur. Rien d'autre...»

…...

Hikari se dirigea vers la chambre de Hinamori. Elle frappa trois fois et ouvrit doucement la porte.

- Hinamori? appela faiblement la nouvelle venue.

Hikari s'arrêta net. Elle parcourut des yeux une chambre ravagée. Tout était sans dessus dessus: le papier rouge avait été écorché, les livres jetés sur le sol, les plumes des oreillers étaient éparpillés de partout, les vêtements auparavant bien rangés dans la commode blanche étaient pêle-mêle sur le sol. Même les photos d'Aizen et de sa fille n'avait pas été épargné.

-Hinamori? rappella Hikari inquiète. Elle marcha précautionneusement en quête de la brune.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? fit une voix froide.

-Hinamori, s'exclama Hikari soulagée.

Elle perçut enfin sa camarade à même le sol en position fœtale. Hikari s'agenouilla près d'elle et attendit.

-Q-qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

-...

Bien que Hinamori ne répondit rien, Hikari se dit que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec Aizen. « Qui d'autre? ». Lorsqu'elle vit que la brune ne lui répondrait pas, elle hésita à enchainer, ne savant pas comment formuler sa question.

-Tu savais ce...qu'il comptait me faire?

-...

-Tu le savais?

-...

Agacée de ne pas avoir de réponse, Hikari se risqua à poser la main sur l'épaule de la petite brune. Mauvaise idée. Hinamori se releva brusquement et repoussa violemment sa main. Elle se mit à hurler comme une démente.

-Ne t'avises plus de me toucher, ou de me parler!

-M-mais qu'est-ce... sursauta une Hikari surprise.

-Ne fais pas ton innocente, espèce de sale peste!

Hinamori se releva tremblante et embraya:

-Tu me l'as volé! Tu me l'as volé! TU ME L'AS VOLE ! cria t-elle comme hypnotisée.

Hikari n'osait plus rien dire ou faire. Hinamori faisait vraiment peur à voir. Elle était totalement hystérique. Elle se prenait la tête entre ses deux mains et faisait des vas et vient le long de la chambre. Hikari ne comprenait rien au brusque changement d'attitude de Hinamori. Elle dit d'une petite voix qu'elle voulait douce et conciliante.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai volé?

Hinamori stoppa net et la foudroya du regard avec ses grand yeux marrons embuées.

-Aizen-sama! Aizen-sama! Tu me l'as pris! Et, et...

Elle s'approcha de Hikari à grand pas. Cette dernière se leva précipitamment et recula. Les deux jeunes filles étaient maintenant nez à nez. Hinamori se mit soudain à rouer de faibles coups de ses mains la poitrine de Hikari. En larmes et complètement déboussolé, Hikari n'eut aucun mal à la maîtriser. Hinamori s'effondra.

-Ça fait...combien de temps qu'il te fait subir ça?

-...

-Hina...mori? Qu'est-ce que...

-La ferme.

-J'essaie seulement de t'aider...

-Ah! Tu veux m'aider, hein? Si tu le veux réellement alors arrêtes de tourner autour d'Aizen-sama!

-Quoi? fit Hikari au comble.

-Tu m'as très bien comprise! s'égosilla la petite brune.

Hikari ne savait même pas quoi penser de ça. La brune avait vu de ses propres yeux que c'était _Aizen_ qui l'avait poussé dans la chambre. Où avait-elle été cherché que c'était-elle qui était intéressé par Aizen? Hinamori nageait-elle en plein délire?

Puis comme une soudaine prise de conscience elle se recula de sa camarade, et murmura horrifiée:

-Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir? Je l'aime! Tu peux comprendre ça? Je l'aime!

Elle éclata pour une énième fois en enfouissant son visage dans ses bras.

Jamais de sa vie, Hikari n'avait eut autant pitié d'un être humain. Hinamori était soit complètement folle soit complètement aveugle quand à la vrai nature d'Aizen. N'était-ce pas cet Aizen qui la battait et la violait à plusieurs reprises? La pauvre petite devait confondre cela avec de l'amour. Comme elle n'en avait reçu que de la part du tordu qu'était le brun, elle devait avoir une vision déformé de l'Amour. On ne pouvait pas être normale après avoir passé toute sa vie à coté d'un être comme Aizen.

-Hinamori écoutes-moi, fit Hikari d'une voix qu'elle voulait la plus ferme possible. Tu sais ce qu'Aizen m'a fait? Il a menacé la vie de ...

-Menteuse! Tu mens! Aizen-sama est bon! C'est toi qui l'as dragué, hein? Avoue!

-Hinamori! Réveille-toi!

La colère avait pris le dessus sur la raison. Ce n'était pas possible de fermer les yeux à ce point sur son propre sort! Elle saisit la brune par les épaules et remonta le pull vert pour découvrir son dos. Hinamori se débattit en vain. Même une fille maigre comme Hikari pouvais facilement le faire. Hinamori était si maigre.

-Lâche-moi!

Des bleus, des sillons rosâtres d'anciennes cicatrices mélangés à de nouvelle plaies profondes étaient visibles sur le dos abusé de l'adolescente.

-C'est _ça_ que tu appelles de l'amour? Il te bat et te viole! Comment peux-tu nier ça?

Hinamori se dégagea brutalement et refit face à l'intrus dans sa chambre.

-Tu n'en sais rien! Tu n'y connais rien!

-J'en sais assez pour savoir que ça, ce n'est pas de l'amour mais du sadisme pur et dur. Hinamori! Il te pourrie la vie et t'oblige à aimer ça! Tu sais ce qu'il a fait d'autre ton cher père qui t'aime tant? Il a aussi voulu me...

Un toc sourd fit sursauter Hinamori et Hikari. Les coups se firent insistants. Hikari réfléchit un instant. Ellle ne pourrait lui faire entendre raison. Elle avait de grave problème de dénis. Comment briser des années et des années d'habitudes d'un coup? Il fallait qu'elle soit patiente et qu'elle gagne la confiance de Hinamori. Discuter aujourd'hui ne mènerai à rien. Mais cela voulait dire que la situation se perpétuerait encore longtemps. Mais Hikari n'avait pas le choix.

Devinant que Hinamori était loin d'aller bien, Hikari prit la liberté d'aller répondre à la porte. En l'entrebâillant doucement de sorte que la chambre ne soit pas trop exposée, l'adolescente fit face à un domestique qui s'inclinait bien bas.

-Aizen-sama requière votre présence ainsi que celle de sa fille dans la salle à manger.

* * *

Aizen était sur sa chaise à siroter un thé vert de chine à la table à manger en attendant les deux filles. Il entendit des bruits des pas hésitants qui s'arrêtèrent avant de pénétrer. Il devina que c'était la fille.

-Je t'en pris entre, Hikari-chan, invita le brun de sa voix profonde et suave.

Il la regarda s'approcher doucement, les yeux baissés vers le sol. Elle semblait chamboulée. « Ah! Elle a du parler à Hinamori » devina t-il pas le moins du monde gêné. Il remarqua sa lèvre inférieure blessé et se sentit...content de lui. C'était sa première marque à lui sur elle. Et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière.

Il se leva et et instinctivement la fille fit un pas de recul. « Bien. Elle a compris la leçon. »

-Où est Hinamori? demanda t-il comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

-Elle... ne se sentait pas bien, lui Hikari d'une voix faible.

Il sonna une cloche, et deux secondes plus tard, le même homme qui était venue chercher Hikari tout à l'heure réapparu.

-Va me chercher Hinamori. Immédiatement.

Le domestique se hâta et s'enfuit de la pièce.

-Mais elle...

Aizen fit taire Hikari d'un regard.

-Asseyons-nous, dit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

La fille obtempéra prit la même place que sa première venue mais décala sa chaise aussi loin de lui que possible. Elle croyait vraiment que cela allait l'empêcher de tenter quoi que se soit? Il secoua la tête, amusé de la naïveté de l'adolescente.

-Rapproche-toi.

La fille fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

-Hikari-chan, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit? Tu fais ce que je te dis et les accidents comme tout à l'heure ne se reproduiront pas. Tu es intelligente. Je pense que tu comprends, n'est-ce pas?

Aizen se rapprocha d'elle et lui caressa la joue gauche avec douceur. Elle se recula mais un regard menaçant de sa part la dissuada du contraire. Aizen se leva et vint déposer un baiser tendre sur le front. Il la sentit frissonner et retenir son souffle. Il l'obligea à lever la tête vers lui, il voulait voir son visage. Il aimait la voir en colère. Il ne fut pas déçu.

Hikari leva la tête à regret. Le dégout transpirait par tous ses pores, son regard était emplie d'une haine peu commune, ce qui eut pour effet d'agrandir le sourire du brun. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait s'amuser avec elle! Jouer avec ses nerfs et ses émotions serait la première étape avant de l'emmener au lit.

Il était évident que la fille devait se persuader qu'elle ne ressentait que du dégout pour lui. La preuve était que les expressions d'aversion était sur-jouée. Aizen connaissait les femmes, les réactions qu'elles avaient toutes en sa présence. Hikari ne faisait pas exception. Il connaissait la puissance de son attraction, de sa beauté. Aussi en colère qu'était la jeune fille, elle était une femme, qui plus est en devenir. Elle était sous l'emprise de ses hormones, et inexpérimentée à ça. Le fait qu'elle ne puisse soutenir son regard et qu'elle avait toujours été nerveuse en sa présence était aussi une preuve. Que se soit involontairement ou inconsciemment, il était évident que la fille était attirée par lui.

Alors qu'Aizen l'observait, Hikari tenta de se dégager de son emprise et plaça ses longs doigts fins sur ceux du brun, qui encerclaient son visage. C'est à ce moment là que Hinamori apparut. Elle se figea à la scène.

-Nous t'attendions Hinamori, dit Aizen en relâchant Hikari.

La brune alla prendre place sans un bruit, en fixant Hikari du regard. Hinamori était visiblement dans une grande détresse. Aizen venait d'avoir une idée de génie. Il verrait avec joie sa fille s'entretuer avec son nouveau jouet. Et pour ça, il allait mettre un peu de sel dans la plaie.

Une fois que tout le monde pris place, Aizen prit la parole, tout en mangeant son Teishoku*. Il se retourna totalement vers Hikari, tournant délibérément le dos à la petite brune.

-Dis-moi Hikari-chan, je ne t'ai jamais demandé comment tu trouvais la maison.

-Elle est...charmante, réussit à bredouiller la fille en regardant ses genoux.

Aizen sentit le regard braquer de Hinamori sur son dos.

-À vrai dire, je suis _très _content de ta venue, à part les domestiques il n' y avait personne. Tu mettras plus de fraîcheur et de vie à la maison, déclara le brun le plus naturellement possible.

Hinamori était livide et ne disait rien. Hikari le regardait suspicieuse.

-Si c'est vous qui le dites, fit-elle sèchement.

Aizen rigola un coup et continua. Hinamori suivait leur conversation de près.

-Hikari-chan. Tu es vraiment modeste. Modeste, travailleuse et très belle. Ta mère et ton père doivent être fiers. C'est rare les filles comme toi. Tu serais le rêve de bon nombre de parents, tu sais.

Hinamori laisse enfin échapper un petit sanglot. Hikari regarda la fille du brun avec inquiétude.

-Hinamori...souffla faiblement la fille à la peau chocolat.

-Les garçons doivent te courir après non? Si j'avais quelques années de moins...continua Aizen en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu sa fille.

Hikari fut déroutée et ne savait visiblement pas quoi répondre. Hinamori renifla et demanda d'une voix faible:

-Aizen-sama...je peux me retirer, s'il vous plaît?

Sans même prendre la peine de se retourner ou même de parler, il fit lentement non de la tête, tout en suçant la cuillère de sa tasse de thé d'une manière provocante.

Aizen sortit sa cuillère dégoulinante de salive et la tendit vers Hikari.

-Prends-la Hikari-chan, fit le brun en mettant doucement la cuillère dans la tasse de thé de la fille.

Voyant qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de le faire, il ajouta:

-J'espère que tes parents ne te manquent pas _déjà_, Hikari-chan?

Tout de suite, la fille prit la cuillère des mains et la trempa dans son verre, son visage baissé et triste. Une piqure de rappel n'était pas mauvais de temps à autre.

En plus de la souffrance palpable de Hikari s'ajoutait celle de Hinamori. C'était tellement plus jouissif ainsi. Voir Hinamori dans une telle détresse affective et en compétition avec une rivale qui vivrait sous le même toit qu'elle. Même mieux, dans sa propre chambre! C'était trop divertissant pour ne laisser que ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde de répit à cette pauvre petite. La brune l'aimait tellement que s'en était affligeant. Et puis en agissant de la sorte, Aizen ferait une pierre deux coups: tourmenter les deux adolescentes qui lui _appartenaient_.

Pour enfoncer le clou il fit remarquer à Hikari:

-Tu as quelque chose ici.

Sur ce, il s'approcha du visage de la jeune fille et passa sa main près des lèvres, et chassa une miette de riz imaginaire. Il laissa sa main un peu plus de temps que prévu et caressa accidentellement la lèvre supérieure de Hikari. Cette dernière la regardait étrangement. Pour une fois, quelque chose de différent à de la répulsion brillait dans son regard. Puis comme si elle reprenait conscience, elle se détourna.

-Aizen-sama...commença Hinamori la voix tremblante.

-Il est temps d'aller nous coucher, coupa Aizen.

Alors que Hikari se précipitait pour sortir enfin de table, Aizen la prit par le coude. Et pour la première fois depuis le début du repas il consentit enfin à adresser la parole à la brune.

-Hikari-chan partagera ta chambre.

-Je pourrai aussi bien dormir autre part, commença la jeune fille.

-Non.

Puis il s'en alla, tenant toujours Hikari et n'attendit pas Hinamori.

...

Une fois devant la chambre, Aizen ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Hinamori. Alors que Hikari s'apprêtait à y entrer, le brun vit le désastre qu'avait commis sa fille. Même s'il savait pourquoi, il la punirait tout de même.

-C'est rien, je rangerai, dit Hikari précipitamment.

-Quel genre d'hôte je serai si je te laissais t'installer dans un tel bazar?

À ce moment, Hinamori les rejoignit l'air toujours aussi perturbé. C'était la situation idéale pour non seulement punir sa fille mais aussi donner un avant goût de ce qui attendait Hikari.

Hinamori les rejoignit et jeta un coup d'œil à sa chambre.

-Aizen-sama, je suis désolée! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je vous pris...

- Tais-toi. Tu dormiras dans ma chambre, fit-il en tournant vers sa fille.

Tout de suite le visage enfantin de la brune s'illumina. Puis Aizen ajouta sèchement:

-Part terre. Et toi Hikari-chan, fit-il en radoucissant sa voix. Il se retourna sans précipitation vers la fille.

Il se pencha vers elle et chuchota d'une voix caressante à son oreille:

-Tu seras dans mon lit.

* * *

*** Teishoku: plat composé de poisson grillé, d'un bol de riz, d'une soupe miso et de légumes vinaigrés  
**

** Votre avis m'intéresse VRAIMENT! Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Scène INTERDITE au moins de 16 ans. Passez votre chemin. Non? Vous restez lire? Bon...ne dites pas que je ne vous ait pas prévenue!  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Plus on est de fous, plus on rit!**

* * *

-Où est-ce que vous irez dormir Aizen-sama? cria Hinamori.

-Mais dans mon lit, quelle question! ria le brun.

Le visage de Hinamori passa d'un rouge tomate à une pâleur cadavérique. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et fixaient Aizen. Hikari avait eu l'exacte même réaction. Le brun se tourna vers elle avec l'attitude d'un parfait gentleman.

-Bien! Allons-nous coucher, Hikari-chan.

Alors que l'homme s'apprêtait à attraper la fille par le bras, celle-ci se détacha avec brusquerie.

-Non...Non! Laissez-moi tranquille! Espèce de grand malade!

Aizen se penchant menaçant vers Hikari et lui pris méchamment le bras et le lui tordu avec force. La jeune fille laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

-Hikari-chan, ce n'est pas polie de parler comme ça à tes ainés.

La jeune fille tentait de ne pas beugler comme une démente. Il lui tordait le bras dans un angle impossible. Elle tenta de se contorsionner autant que possible pour se libérer.

-N'élève plus jamais la voix contre moi. Tu as compris?

-Oui!

L'homme relâcha sa prise et aida Hikari à se relever. Il lui tendit son bras l'air de rien, comme s'il ne venait pas de l'agresser physiquement.

-Allons-y. Tu viens aussi, fit l'homme à sa fille sans se retourner.

Arrivé à destination, Hikari se massait son bras extrêmement douloureux. La jeune fille vit Aizen fermé la porte doucement à clé. Clé qu'Aizen pris soin de mettre dans la poche de son pantalon. À part la salle de bain et le dressing, il n'y avait pas d'autres pièces. Aucune issue n'était possible. Hikari se mit à paniquer et à mal respirer. Elle s'exhorta au calme. « Bon ok. Je peux toujours tenter ma chance avec Hinamori ». Mais avec le regard emplit de haine à l'état brute qu'elle lui lança, Hikari devina que la brune avait l'air d'être prête à tout sauf à lui venir en aide.

Elle était bel et bien folle. Hikari détourna son attention de sa camarade et se mit à chercher des yeux Aizen. Elle le vit qui la regardait avec un sourire mauvais mais qui étrangement, éclatait de charme. Il fit un pas dans la direction de Hikari.

-Eh bien? Tu ne te prépares pas à aller au lit, Hikari-chan?

Alors que l'adolescente comptait rester muette, son bras et la claque de tout à l'heure la firent à contre-cœur changer d'avis. Elle décida de répondre mais avec dignité, sans courber l'échine comme elle avait vu Hinamori le faire. La jeune fille en avait par dessus la tête d'être humilier par cet homme.

Il était mauvais, _pourri_ jusque dans son âme. Une âme de pêcheur. Il frappait, violait sa fille adoptive d'à peine 17 ans. Hinamori était fragile, instable et seule au monde, et voilà ce qu'il lui faisait subir. L'homme avait menacé les parents de Hikari pour pouvoir faire dieu sait quoi d'elle. L'adolescente ne voulait même pas prendre en compte toutes les autres choses qu'il avait pu faire. Alors, elle ne pensait pas une seconde qu'il puisse se montre plus 'charitable' sous prétexte qu'elle était obéissante.

La bonté n'existait pas chez cet homme. L'être d'Aizen était un abysse ténébreux où même la plus resplendissante des lumières ne pouvait accéder. C'est ainsi que Hikari percevait Aizen. Plus elle le côtoyait, plus elle se rendait compte qu'il était le mal personnifié sous ses traits sans défauts. « Un ange déchu. »

Mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Peu importait ce qu'il risquait faire d'elle, elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle se le promit.

-Je ne vois pas mes affaires, énonça Hikari fermement.

Aizen ria d'un rire séducteur tout en continuant de s'approcher de Hikari.

-Tu n'en auras pas besoin. Hinamori t'a gentiment prêté une de ses tenues.

Hinamori devint encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure. Hikari se demanda comment cela pouvait être humainement possible.

-Aizen-sama, attendez...

Il la fit taire d'un regard froid et sévère, et reporta son attention sur son jouet.

-Tu trouveras ton pyjama dans la salle de bain. Vas-y.

Alors qu'il parlait, Hikari avait tenté tant bien que mal de le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui fut très difficile de ne pas détourner son regard de la profondeur insondable d'Aizen.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et se dirigea dans la salle d'eau et ferma la porte. Cette immense pièce était de couleur semblable à celle de la chambre, d'un blanc immaculé. Elle vit posé sur une étagère un déshabillé rouge. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?! ». C'était_ ça_ son 'pyjama'? Il était absolument hors de question qu'elle mette quelque chose comme ça! Indignée dans un sursaut de dignité et rassurée par la porte qui maintenait une relative sécurité, Hikari cria à Aizen:

-Jamais je ne porterai ça, vous m'entendez? Jamais!

-Je pensais bien que tu allais sortir quelque chose de ce genre-là, lui répondit la voix amusée et profonde d'Aizen à travers la porte.

Il poursuivit d'un ton calme.

-Hikari-chan, saches que si tu tentes encore une fois de me désobéir, non seulement tu le regretteras toi, mais par ta faute, je serais forcé de sévir sur toutes les personnes qui t'entourent.

-...

-Bon... Je t'aurais prévenu.

Le cœur de la jeune fille fit un bond. Pendant un bref moment Hikari n'entendit plus rien. Ce silence fut interrompu par un bruit de lourde chute et les supplications de Hinamori. Elle entendait la brune pleurer et émettre de petits cris. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Hikari ouvre la porte à la volée. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un souffre à cause d'elle. Même Hinamori. Hikari l'avait particulièrement en pitié et ce, malgré que la brune la haïssait cordialement.

-Arrêtez!

Hinamori était par terre se tenant le ventre et Aizen avait une jambe levée en l'air comme s'il avait rué de coups de pied sa fille. Le brun reposa son pied tranquillement et sourit à la fille à la peau sombre. Alors que Hinamori tentait de se lever son père mit son pied sur son dos pour la clouer au sol.

-Tu vois, Hikari-chan? Tu vois ce qu'il en coûte de me désobéir? Le sort de beaucoup repose entre tes mains.

Hikari observa Hinamori respirer avec difficulté. Elle souffrait et c'était de sa avait causé ça. Hikari savait pourtant que cela ne servait à rien de faire la forte tête avec le brun. Il avait toujours deux coups d'avance.

Une rage aussi froide que la glace brulait au fond de son cœur. Une colère, un désespoir qu'elle ne pouvait exprimer au risque de faire mal à beaucoup de personnes...Aizen n'était pas humain. Un être humain avait des sentiments, un cœur. Lui, n'avait ni l'un, ni l'autre.

-Met ce que je t'ai apporté. Vite, ordonna t-il.

Hikari se força à faire demi-tour et à prendre le déshabillé. Alors qu'elle allait fermer la porte de la salle de bain, Aizen lui lança:

-Ici. Tu te changes ici.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'une pression sur le dos de Hinamori. Cette dernière laissa échapper un petit gémissement.

Hikari n'avait pas le choix. Elle essaya de regagner un semblant de constance et se remit en marche vers la chambre, en prenant une énorme bouffée d'air. Elle sentait son cœur battre si fort que sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Elle ne sentait vraiment pas bien, d'une seconde à l'autre elle pourrait s'évanouir.

-Met-toi en face du lit.

Tout en disant cela, Aizen fit lever sa fille et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le lit en baldaquin pour y prendre place. Hikari remarqua avec peine que Hinamori tenait son ventre avec ses mains. Hikari se sentait si coupable...Si coupable.

* * *

Aizen prit confortablement place sur son lit, son idiote de fille se mettant à côté.

-Qui t'as dis que tu pouvais t'installer ici? Je t'ai dit par terre.

Hinamori comme à son habitude n'insista pas et fit comme son maître lui dit.

À partir de maintenant, la fille allait réellement commencer à payer. Chez Hikari la timidité était presque une vraie pathologie. Et Aizen l'avait très bien compris.

Hikari tremblait et était comme figée sur place. Sa timidité était à son paroxysme. S'il ne menaçait pas, elle ne ferait rien. Il fallait qu'il l'habitue à lui obéir, comme avec Hinamori. Mais d'un autre côté, un esprit libre et affranchi de son conditionnement était vivifiant. Il s'ennuyait tant avec cette imbécile de Hinamori. Si soumise...Trop soumise. C'en était lassant.

Alors que Hikari...C'était un autre morceau. La manière certes veine dont elle essayait de lui tenir tête était amusant et lui plaisait. Énormément. La timidité et la rébellion dont elle faisait preuve était un contraste inattendue chez cette fille. Dès lors qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois, il avait eu raison. Comme à son habitude. Il avait senti cette énergie à l'état de bourgeon qui irradiait faiblement. Il avait l'impression que cela s'amplifiait encore et toujours. Il souhaitait savoir jusqu'où cette énergie, cette combativité incertaine irait.

La jeune Ikeuchi semblait être plus sensible à la souffrance des autres qu'à la sienne. Il suffisait qu'il fasse une petite allusion à ses chères et tendres négligents parents, et la voilà qui était prête à faire n'importe quoi. L'altruisme de la fille serait sa perte. Jamais, Aizen Sôsuke n'avait perdu son temps avec des futilités pareilles. Les attachements étaient une perte de temps. C'était éphémère et cela rendait faible. D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir ressenti à l'égard de quelqu'un, quelque chose de l'ordre de l'attachement.

- Enlève ta chemise.

La fille ne bougea pas un muscle. Il donna une claque à Hinamori. Hikari s'exécuta.

-Je ne le répèterai pas, Hikari-chan, dit l'homme d'une voix douce de gentleman.

Alors, Hikari déboutonna maladroitement sa chemise noire et la laissa tomber. Hinamori, prostrée, souffrait en silence.

-Regarde, ordonna son père.

La brune s'exécuta, tout en continuant de frotter sa joue endolorie. Aizen voulait montrer à Hinamori à quel point Hikari était mieux qu'elle en tous point de vue. Et puis, la perspective d'un ménage à trois n'était pas pour déplaire à Aizen...« Pauvre petite! ». Il eut soudain une idée de génie.

-Vas la rejoindre, Hinamori.

Cette dernière leva timidement ses yeux rougis vers son maître.

-Aizen-sama? croassa-t-elle.

-Dépêches-toi.

-Tout de suite, Aizen-sama.

Hinamori rejoignit Hikari au centre de la chambre**.**

- Enlève-lui son t-shirt.

Hikari était toujours silencieuse, les yeux rivés au sol. Hinamori hésita un court instant et se mit au travail.

Aizen se sentait devenir dur comme du roc. Il voyait pour la première fois la poitrine de la jeune fille, bien qu'elle soit en partie cachée par un soutien-gorge noir.

-Le jean.

Alors que Hinamori le visage strié de larmes, approchait ses mains du pantalon, Hikari se recula.

-Je vous en pris...arrêtez.

Aizen fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu et ordonna:

-Vas plus doucement.

Son obéissante fille fit comme il dit, et déboutonna le pantalon qui glissa lentement jusqu'aux chevilles de Hikari. Ses jambes étaient longues, fines et magnifiquement courbées. Son corps était svelte et mince, presque androgyne. Aizen la trouvait parfaitement à son gout.

Hikari était maintenant en sous-vêtements et à sa seule merci. À moitié nu et timide comme elle l'était, elle n'avait plus aucune défense psychologique. Et Aizen doutait grandement que Hikari ait quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'amour propre. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui faire faire maintenant? Malgré le désir intense de la voir dans sa tenue d'Ève, il ne pensait pas que ce fut le bon moment. Ce soir aurait été trop prématuré.Il ne voulait pas non plus la dégouter du sexe**,** il voulait qu'elle comprenne que c'était un acte jouissif. Et pour cela il allait lui montrer, et elle verrait de ses _propres_ yeux.

-Venez par là.

Hinamori se déplaça prestement et Hikari marcha plus lentement jusqu'au lit du brun.

-Allonges-toi, Hinamori.

À peine Hinamori mit-elle un pied sur le matelas qu'Aizen la plaqua sur le dos et l'embrassa avec ardeur. Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, il leva immédiatement les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de la fille. Une horreur indescriptible s'y lisait. Aizen s'enchanta de son air terrifié.

-Aizen-sama...commença la petite brune.

-Toi, tu te tais.

Il se leva rapidement et alla jusqu'à sa penderie. Là, il tira d'une mallette soigneusement caché dans un tiroir à double-fond, un attirail d'objets. Ça allait de talons aiguilles, à des sex toys de toutes tailles et de toutes les couleurs. Mais il ne voulait pas trop effrayer la fille. Elle l'était déjà bien assez comme ça. Pour le moment. Aizen se contenta donc de prendre avec lui un bâillon noir et une paire de menottes gris argenté. Il se montrerait charitable pour cette première nuit.

Lorsqu'il revint, il amena avec lui une chaise et appela la fille qui depuis n'avait pas bougé, toujours choqué. Lorsqu'il prononça son nom et que Hikari vit les objets qu'il transportait avec lui, son visage se crispa.

-Assis.

Son corps élancé parcourut de frissons, avait la chaire de poule. Qu'elle était belle quand elle avait peur...Sa peau brune était magnifique grâce à l'éclairage tamisée et le clair de lune qui se faufilait à travers les rideaux.

La fille s'assit finalement sur la chaise. Aizen la contourna et pris ses deux mains et les menotta au siège. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la bouche de l'adolescente, la poitrine menue de cette dernière se leva de manière plus prononcé. Hikari ne semblait pas prendre conscience de l'attraction qu'elle avait pour lui. Il voulait qu'elle le découvre par elle-même. La faire languir de désir était un bon moyen pour ça. Aizen rit sombrement. Hikari était quelqu'un de très complexe. Timide et combattive. Elle le haïssait et le désirait. Elle était dégouté de ses actes et en avait cependant l'air toute retournée.

-N'essayes pas de résister, conseilla le brun.

Il se pencha vers ses lèvres délicieusement pulpeuses et fit mine de l'embrasser puis se rétracta à la dernière seconde. Le brun fit glisser ses mains lentement le long de sa poitrine. Hikari tressauta et Aizen s'empressa de la bailloner. Ses cris de protestations ne furent bientôt plus qu'un bruit de fond camouflés. Aizen rit et massa les épaules raidit de la fille.

Il se pencha vers son oreille, la lécha consciencieusement puis mordit le petit lobe. Les faibles protestations se turent petit à petit et l'homme put entendre de petits gémissements qui tentaient en vain d'être dissimulés. Il chuchota entre deux coups de langues experts:

-Tu vas me regarder faire, Hikari-chan. Si jamais je te vois fermer les yeux ne serait-ce qu'une petite seconde, Hinamori en payera le prix. Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler que la vie de tes parents aussi est en jeu? Tu le _sais_ que je suis capable du pire, hmm? Tu ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose par _ta_ faute? Réponds.

La fille secoua la tête.

-C'est bien, tu es un ange, lui susurra t-il tendrement.

Après un dernier baiser dans le creux de l'oreille, il retourna dans le lit avec Hinamori, et avec au premier rang Hikari comme spectateur. Sa fille avait un vague air gêné mais un air satisfait avait remplacé l'expression de douleur de tout à l'heure. Aizen s'empressa de remédier à ça.

-Comment trouves-tu Hikari-chan? Elle est merveilleuse n'est-ce pas?

-O-oui...merveilleuse! se força à répéter la petite brune.

Aizen se mit au bord du lit, de manière à avoir en ligne de mire la jeune adolescente.

-Hinamori.

Sa fille comprit le message et se mit à le déshabiller. Une fois son torse dévoilé, Hinamori se jeta sur lui et se mit à l'embrasser de partout. Elle mordilla les bouts de chaire avec un tel enthousiasme qu'Aizen ne put retenir un petit soupir.

Rapidement,il ne resta plus que le pantalon du brun. Hinamori retira le pantalon et le sous-vêtement et sous l'ordre d'Aizen, balança le tout sur les genoux de Hikari. Hinamori s'accroupit et dévoila son membre éructant et gonflé. Aizen n'en n'était pas peu fière. Il avait été particulièrement gâté par la nature...Sa fille caressa le tout, en pressant de son pouce le bout du gland et plaça une multitude de baisers. La brune sortit sa langue et avec des gestes lents et précis elle lécha la virilité d'Aizen de bas en haut avant de la fourrer tout entière dans sa bouche. Aizen laissa échapper un râle de pur plaisir.

Il prit dans ses grandes mains la tête de Hinamori pour lui imposer un rythme lent pour que Hikari ne manque rien du spectacle. Il se débrouillait aussi pour placer autant de râles et de gémissements que possible de sa voix la plus sensuelle. La sensation d'une bouche se refermant sur son membre était en soi une source de satisfaction non négligeable, mais le fait de savoir que Hikari, une fille aussi chaste et innocente regardait quelque chose d'aussi obscène, c'était...le paradis.

Sans compter le regard subjugué de Hinamori braqué sur lui. Cela le rendait fou. Ajouter à cela les bruits de suçage effroyablement érotiques. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il ne vienne avec force dans la bouche de Hinamori.

Comme espéré la fille le regardait, ses yeux brouillés par des larmes. Elle avait l'air totalement perdue, et misérable et...émoustillée. Le sourire d'Aizen s'agrandit. Il pivota la tête de Hinamori afin qu'elle soit en face de Hikari. Un liquide blanc et chaud emplissait la bouche de sa fille et recouvrait ses lèvres.

- Avale.

Hinamori ne se fit pas prier. Il l'attira à lui pour avoir le plaisir de se goûter lui-même. Tout en embrassant Hinamori, il regardait Hikari. Il fit basculer la petite brune sur le lit et lui retira tout ses vêtements un à un. Le corps à moitié couvert de cicatrices de Hinamori ne faisait plus autant d'effet au brun mais pour satisfaire Hikari, il mit dans ses gestes une ardeur que Hinamori n'avait plus eu le plaisir de connaître depuis longtemps.

Toujours en regardant Hikari, Aizen se mit à califourchon sur sa fille et tout en baisant paresseusement sa poitrine désormais nue, Aizen mit une main entre ses cuisses et se mit à frotter.

-Aizen-sama...je vous aime...Aizen-sama...!

Aizen arracha brutalement la culotte de lin de Hinamori, et se plaça entre ses jambes. Hikari était très mal à l'aise et se tortillait sur sa chaise, mais elle avait trop consciente du danger pour ne serait-ce qu'essayer de regarder ailleurs.

L'homme se lécha les lèvres et sourit. Il plongea ensuite sa bouche dans la cavité chaude de sa fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle jouisse. Cette dernière ne prenait pas la peine de retenir ses gémissements ou ses cris. Mais son père ne lui en en voulait pas. Avec Aizen, toutes les femmes étaient comme ça: oublieuse de tout le reste sauf de son auguste personne.

Aizen s'aligna devant l'entrée de Hinamori et poussa d'un coup brusque. Malgré le nombre de fois où il avait pénétré Hinamori, elle était toujours aussi serrée. Un délicieux sentiment s'empara de lui lorsqu'il pénétra dans cette antre humide et chaud. Il ressortit doucement son membre et re-rentra avec force. Il continua ainsi tout en contemplant Hikari.

-Qui est ton maître? Demanda soudainement Aizen hors d'haleine

-C'est vous! Aizen-sama!

Petit à petit, une sensation de chaleur s'installa dans le ventre de l'homme. Une pression qui se voulut bientôt fabuleusement insupportable, l'obligea à augmenter la cadence de son rythme.

-Tu aimes...ce que tu vois...? grogna Aizen à Hikari.

Hikari ne put que s'empresser de hocher la tête. Puis Aizen agrippa le cou de Hinamori et l'enserra comme s'il avait voulu l'étrangler. Il plaqua une main sur la bouche de sa fille.

-Mord! ordonna d'une voix rauque le brun à sa fille.

Lorsqu'il sentit les dents de Hinamori transpercer son doigt, il plongea dans le cou de la brune et mordit avec férocité la peau translucide jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit le goût salé et métallique du sang dans sa bouche. La douleur dans sa main et Hikari qui le regardait fut un mélange explosif. Un voile blanc recouvra sa vue et un mini séisme traversa son corps avec virulence. Il cria de plaisir et s'effondra sur Hinamori.

Aizen n'avait jamais été du genre vocal. Il cachait son plaisir en partie pour que Hinamori redouble d'effort pour le satisfaire mais aussi parce que ce n'était pas dans sa nature de laisser montrer ce qu'il ressentait même dans un moment si intense. Et aujourd'hui la donne avait changé à cause de Hikari. Aizen n'était pas sûr d'apprécier. Mais pour le moment, l'extase l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Cela avait été l'un de ses plus puissants orgasmes.

Aizen se releva et se retira de sa fille. Ses cheveux collaient à son front, son corps nu était luisant de transpiration. Hinamori toujours aussi transportée tenta de se rapprocher de lui et il la repoussa sans aucun ménagement. Il se leva avec précaution et marcha doucement vers Hikari. Il se plaça devant elle, toujours nu et la détacha. Une fois que cela fut fait, elle se leva comme un ressort mais Aizen l'arrêta et lui baisa doucement les lèvres.

-Je te remercie de ton attention.

Puis avec un petit rire sinistre il la laissa s'enfuir. Voici une nuit qu'elle n'oublierai pas de sitôt.

* * *

Hikari courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle s'assit à même le sol et rabattit ses longues jambes contre elle. Ses images la hanteraient à tout jamais, ils étaient comme gravés dans sa rétine. Hikari se faisait l'effet d'une voyeuse perverse.

Elle se sentait sale et coupable. Sale d'avoir regardé quelque chose d'aussi abject, d'aussi répugnant, mauvais, immoral. Et coupable d'avoir ressenti des choses agréables à cette vue. Cet homme était un monstre et elle, elle le trouvait beau. Très beau. Trop beau. Rien que pour cela elle se détestait et se dégoutait.

Hikari avait été plus que retournée. Elle avait été _incapable_ de détourner la tête. Elle avait eu pendant toute cette session, très chaud dans le creux du ventre. Et pendant une toute petite seconde elle avait _voulu_ être Hinamori. À cette seule pensée, Hikari se leva d'un bond et de rage frappa de son poing le mur le plus proche avec toute la force qu'elle avait. Une colère profonde et un dégout de soi total s'enracinèrent dans son cœur.

Hikari laissa quelques larmes de douleur couler. Ses jointures saignaient. Il était trop tard. On ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière... De désespoir, elle re-cogna une seconde fois, une troisième fois contre le mur anciennement blanc, devenu rouge.

* * *

**Mesdames et messieurs, c'était Aizen Sôsuke, le plus grand pervers narcissique du monde!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Comment me faire pardonner cet affreux retard? Pour ma défense, j'ai eu quelques petits soucis de santé... _ _' Ça compte? **

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Ouvrons les yeux  
**

* * *

Des yeux bleus céruléens s'ouvrirent à moitié difficilement sur un plafond jaune pâle. Alors que Grimmjow reprenait peu à peu conscience, des douleurs indescriptibles le prirent de toute part. Sa tête pesait une tonne et sa gorge était aussi sèche que le Sahara. Son visage aussi douloureux que le reste de son corps, lui donnait l'impression d'être enflé. Le bleuté émit un long râle.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait mal de partout comme ça? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Et il était où là? Mise à part la douleur, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne sentait plus aucun de ses muscles, même faciaux? C'était dingue, avec toutes ces questions, il se serait cru entrain de réciter un scénario. Sauf que là, on n'était pas dans un film. Tout à coup, tout lui revint en mémoire avec une clarté déconcertante: les coups précis qui le caressaient douloureusement; les deux hommes qui le frappaient, un baraqué et un maigrichon. Ulquiorra et Yammy étaient leurs noms. Aucune chance que Grimmjow oublie.

Bon, maintenant qu'il se souvenait de ce qui c'était passé, il restait à savoir où il se trouvait. D'un geste lent, il tourna la tête de côté pour détailler la pièce dans laquelle il était. Une chose était sûr, c'est qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Il n'y avait que des lits rangés le long des murs et du matériel médical. « Oh non...» Grimmjow avait toujours eu une sainte horreur des hôpitaux et tout ce qui s'en approchait. Il se leva précautionneusement pour se rallonger presque immédiatement, un juron aux lèvres.

-Bordel de...

-Doucement! On se calme mon garçon.

Grimmjow se tourna aussi vite qu'il pu vers la source de la voix. Un homme se tenait à l'entrée de la porte. Il portait une blouse blanche de médecin. L'inconnu avait un visage puissant et carré, des cheveux courts noirs hérissés et une fine barbe. Il avait un air familier à Grimmjow. Mais bon, il ne se sentait pas d'humour à jouer à 'laisse-moi deviner qui tu es'. Il était trop en colère et avait trop mal pour ça.

-Comment tu te sens? continua l'homme à la blouse en consultant le dossier de suivi.

Grimmjow ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il partait du principe que l'expression de son visage -s'il en avait toujours- parlait pour lui.

-Eh fiston, je te rappelle que c'est pas moi qui me suis fait dérouillé. C'est tout à ton intérêt de me répondre.

Le bleuté reconnut à contre cœur qu'il avait raison.

-Mal, bredouilla-t-il, à peine intelligiblement.

Il évita soigneusement le regard de l'autre homme. Il détestait se sentir aussi vulnérable et dépendant de quelqu'un. Les gens en profitaient toujours. Plus paranoïaque que Grimmjow, ça n'existait pas.

Le médecin prit une seringue et expliqua à Grimmjow que c'était un puissant sédatif, juste une petite dose histoire de calmer la douleur.

-Comment je suis venu ici? articula péniblement le bleuté.

-Un homme qui n'a pas voulu laisser son adresse et qui a dit ne pas te connaître, t'as amené ici. Tu te trouvais près du club Las Noches quand il a t'a vu. La clinique était le centre de soin le plus proche, alors...

Le bleuté n'entendit pas la suite car il se rendormit. Lorsqu'il refit surface, il se sentait nauséeux mais son état était mieux que tout à l'heure. Alors qu'il comptait se lever, le médecin fit pile irruption au même moment.

-On se sent mieux, gamin? sourit le plus âgé.

-C'est Grimmjow. Ça peut aller, fit Grimmjow d'une voix éraillée.

Le bleuté sentant un petit élancement sur sa côte, il souleva sa couverture et constata qu'il y avait une espèce de bande adhésive collé dessus. Le médecin aperçut sa grimace et dit gentiment:

-C'est de l'elastoplast. Pour ta côte cassée, expliqua l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène.

-Dites les dégâts, doc, souffla le bleuté laborieusement.

-Si tu as du mal à parler c'est parce que ta mâchoire droite a été fracturée. Ta lèvre supérieure a été éclatée, ton arcade sourcilière gauche et le nez ont été cassés. Tu as aussi plusieurs côtes fêlées et une de brisée. Sans oublier, les multiples bleus et contusions sur ton ventre, énonça professionnellement le médecin.

Machinalement, Grimmjow porta sa main à son nez recouvert d'un pansement et passa mollement une main sur sa mâchoire droite cuisante. Grimmjow bouillonnait de rage, son corps entier criait vengeance. Toutes les blessures qu'il avait reçu seraient constamment une piqure de rappel pour sa vendetta. Ces connards allaient le lui payer. _Très_ cher. Mais ce n'était pas en restant ici qu'il allait régler ses petites affaires.

Ni une ni deux, Grimmjow se leva précautionneusement de son lit. Ils verraient ce qu'il en coûte de chercher des noises à Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, gamin? demanda l'adulte perplexe.

-J'me tire. Ça se voit pas?

-Tu as vu ton état? Je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça, fit le médecin sérieux.

-C'est pourtant ce que vous allez faire, dit Grimmjow avec effort.

-Je suis sérieux. Tu ne bouges pas d'ici.

Après les deux salopards qui lui avaient fait ça, ce que Grimmjow détestaient par dessus tout, c'était bien les gens qui lui dictait sa ligne de conduite. C'était son problème se qu'il faisait de lui-même, et personne d'autre ne devait se mêler de sa vie. Donc si Grimmjow voulait partir, Grimmjow partirait. Il n'était pas né celui qui l'empêcherait de faire ce qu'il voulait quand bon lui semblait.

- Faites votre putain de travail et laissez-moi m'occupez du reste, ok? s'énerva le bleuté.

Le médecin continua à détailler le jeune homme. Au bout d'un petit moment, alors que Grimmjow mettait pied à terre il dit:

-Gamin, je sais que ce n'est pas mon job de te demander ce qui s'est passé mais...Tu devrais en parler à la police. Je suppose que les gens qui t'ont fait ça ne sont pas tes amis, hein?

-Non, sérieux?

-Quel est ton nom de famille?

Si Grimmjow ne répondait pas ou s'il donnait un faux nom, la situation risquait d'empirer. Autant le lui donner.

-Jaggerjack. Et le vôtre?

-Où sont tes parents fiston? continua le médecin en ne répondant pas.

-...

-Tu as quel âge au juste?

Peut-être que s'il prétendait être majeure, le médecin le laisserait tranquille.

-21, mentit Grimmjow du tac au tac.

-Vraiment? fit l'adulte sceptique. Tu fais plus jeune..._gamin_.

-J'suis pas un gamin. Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça! éructa le bleuté.

C'était fou comme l'expression de ce mec lui rappelait...Non! Il ne devait pas penser à _lui_. Pas maintenant. Il avait d'autre priorité, comme retrouver ces enfoirés d'Ulquiorra et de Yammy. Et cette fois-ci, se serait lui qui les tabasserait...à mort. Alors qu'il ruminait, Grimmjow fut soudain interrompu dans ces pensées par un cri venant du couloir.

-Yuzu-chaaaaaaaaan!

-Ouiii? répondit une voix aiguë de fillette.

-Appelle-moi mon fils chériii! cria le docteur depuis le corridor.

-Tout de suite papa!

-Vous faites quoi, merde? s'emporta Grimmjow.

Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à être patient.

-Je vérifie que tu es bien majeur et que je peux te laisser sortir sans regret.

-Comment z'allez faire ça? dit Grimmjow vaguement amusé. J'ai aucun papier sur moi.

-Tu verras, dit l'homme en souriant mystérieusement.

Les deux attendirent en silence. Grimmjow se dit que si le médecin découvrait qu'il avait à peine 18 ans, il profiterait d'un moment où l'homme ne serait pas là pour s'en aller, ni vu ni connu. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et chercha de ses yeux ses vêtements et ses autres affaires. On l'avait habillé d'une tenue d'hôpital. Il repéra ses affaires pas loin de son lit, près d'une chaise. Son t-shirt était maculé de sang, ses écouteurs étaient cassés. Alors qu'il marchait pour les récupérer, une voix passablement irritée se fit entendre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore?

« Ichigo?» pensa Grimmjow, en se retournant vivement. Son cœur battait plus rapidement que d'habitude. Une tête orange passa par la porte pour se planter devant le médecin. Dès que l'orangé vit Grimmjow, il se crispa. Deux regards intenses, l'un bronze et l'autre azuré se rencontrèrent. Les deux lycéens étaient tous les deux aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Ichigo était habillé d'un t-shirt blanc qui moulait son torse fin et délicatement musclé. Un pantalon noir de jogging recouvrait ses jambes.

-Grimmjow?

-Kurosaki? firent-ils en même temps.

Le bleuté était un peu sonné de voir sa 'p'tite fraise' ici. Il pensa même qu'il devait être entrain de rêver. À moins que... « C'est ce mec là son père? » Le bleuté dû reconnaître qu'il ne savait pas grand chose de l'orangé. Mais peu lui importait. Tant qu'Ichigo était là...

* * *

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là? demanda Ichigo, tout en examinant le bleuté de la tête au pied.

L'orangé s'attarda sur le visage de Grimmjow. Ses yeux étaient cerclés de sillons sombres violets. Son nez, son sourcil gauche et ses lèvres arboraient des pansements. Le bleuté faisait vraiment peur à voir. Ichigo fronça les sourcils et s'écria:

-Putain, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?!

Le médecin ne laissa pas l'opportunité au convalescent de répondre.

-Ichigo, tu le connais ce grand gaillard?

-Un peu que j'le connais! Il est dans ma classe!

L'adulte se retourna ensuite vers le bleuté, un sourire aux lèvres.

-21 ans? fit le médecin sarcastique.

Mais Grimmjow n'avait l'air d'écouter les paroles d'Isshin. Il continuait de fixer Ichigo.

-Recouche-toi, gamin. Tu pourras sortir quand j'aurais décidé que tu seras en état de pouvoir rentrer.

Cette phrase ne tomba pas dans les oreilles d'un sourd. Grimmjow se détourna du regard scrutateur d'Ichigo et foudroya le père de ce dernier.

-Non, j'me casse. Tout de suite. J'vous conseille pas d'essayer de m'arrêter.

-Grimmjow arrête de faire le con! s'interposa Ichigo.

-La ferme,toi! On t'as rien demandé, cracha le bleuté.

Il le regretta immédiatement. Sa mâchoire le faisait atrocement souffrir dès qu'il devait parler. Même avaler sa salive sans crier de douleur était un exploit.

-J'la fermerai quand t'auras décidé d'arrêter de jouer au gamin, rétorqua Ichigo en colère. Regarde-toi! T'arrives à peine à parler! Pathétique.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit là? fit le bleuté en s'approchant à grands pas trop rapide.

Sérieusement amoché ou non, Grimmjow était toujours aussi susceptible. Le bleuté laissa échapper un cri de douleur et s'écroula à moitié sur le médecin qui s'était heureusement élancé pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

-Ça ne sert à rien de jouer les héros, gamin, sermonna Kurosaki père. Il n'y a pas de recette miracle. Si tu veux aller mieux, il va falloir te reposer.

Grimmjow n'ayant plus de force ni la volonté de protester, se laissa faire et s'allongea. Kurosaki senior s'éloigna après avoir recollé un morceau d'elastoplast sur la côte du bleuté. Isshin s'approcha de son fils et posa une main virile et poilue sur l'épaule de son fils.

-Je reviens tout de suite. Je compte sur toi pour qu'il ne prenne pas la poudre d'escampette.

-Ouais, j'ai compris.

Ichigo se tenait toujours en retrait, près de la porte, le regard soucieux. « Pff! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de lui? Il a eu ce qu'il méritait. Bien fait.» Ça, c'était ce que l'orangé _aurait_ dû penser. Sauf qu'il était inquiet pour Grimmjow, et c'était... bizarre. Ichigo détestait Grimmjow, et ce sentiment était plus que réciproque. Ils avaient toujours été ennemis, et Ichigo avait toujours trouvé ça dommage.

Un silence suivit le départ du médecin.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? hésita Ichigo en prenant place près du convalescent.

Cette question lui avait pratiquement démangé la langue. Elle était légitime, qui ne se la poserait pas? Qui avait été capable de faire ça? Bien qu'affaiblit et à moitié défiguré, le bleuté n'en était pas moins toujours aussi imposant. Attention, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était inquiet ou quelque chose de ce genre-là, hein...! Surtout pas.

-De quoi j'me mêle? grogna Grimmjow en détournant la tête.

-Me dis pas que tu t'es fait allumer par un mec?

Ichigo connaissait bien Grimmjow. S'il voulait lui faire cracher le morceau, la seule solution c'était de le provoquer. Cela marcha à merveille.

-Ils étaient deux les enfoirés!

Ichigo fit un demi-sourire. Il était si prévisible que s'en était risible.

-Tu le veux mon poing dans la figure? Continue comme ça, t'y es presque! Pov' con...

-Vu ton état, vois-tu, je doute fort que ce soit possible, se moqua Ichigo en prenant une voix haut perché.

Le bleuté le foudroya du regard, et le sens de ses paroles frappèrent soudainement l'orangé.

-Attend. Qu'est-ce que t'as dit? Deux?

Grimmjow tenta de secouer les épaules. Une grimace le traversa furtivement.

-Ouais. Ulquiorra et Yammy, rechigna-t-il à répondre.

Ichigo sentit la haine qui suintait de par tous les pores de Grimmjow.

-Tu les connais?

-Nan. M'ont pris par surprise.

Ichigo serra ses poings et ses sourcils se froncèrent davantage. Il sentit quelque chose proche de la colère s'emparer de lui. Attention! Cela n'avait rien à voir avec Grimmjow! Il était seulement... révolté de cet acte lâche et barbare. C'était tout. Enfin...il croyait.

-T'as vraiment aucune idée, de qui ça pouvait être? Fais un effort!

-T'es quoi? Un flic?

-T'as vraiment rien qui pourrait t'aider à les identifier? continua l'orangé.

-C'est mon problème, pas le tien. J'm'en occuperai tout seul, merci! lança Grimmjow agressif.

-J'essaie simplement de t'aider! s'énerva Ichigo à son tour.

-Pourquoi? Ça t'apporterai quoi?

L'orangé lui-même ne savait pas la réponse. Tout à coup, les paroles de Tôshiro et de Hinamori résonnèrent dans sa tête. « J'te trouve bien sur la défensive...» « Qui serait insensible au charme de Grimmjow?...Et puis c'est pas comme si on avait pas remarqué comment tu le reluquais en classe. »

Rougissant, Ichigo s'éloigna rapidement en direction de la porte.

-Hé! Attend! Attend j'te dis!

Ichigo ne se retourna pas mais s'immobilisa.

-Quoi?

-Tu vas où?

-Il est 7 heures. J'dois aller me préparer pour aller en cours.

Après un moment de silence, Grimmjow renifla et lança d'un ton badin.

-Je sens que j'vais m'emmerder, alors j'viens aussi.

-Tu le fais exprès ou quoi? dit l'orangé exaspéré. Mon père t'a dit de...

-Je sais c'qui m'a dit. Et quand j'vais en cours, j'fous rien. Alors, l'est où le problème? J'vois pas ce qu'il y a de fatiguant à avoir le cul vissé sur une chaise toute la journée.

Ichigo ne pouvait pas nier. Le bleuté était un glandeur de première. Après un moment de silence, le bleuté poursuivit.

-Et puis, j'vais pas leur faire le plaisir de me sentir faible.

« Alors, c'est pour ça? C'est idiot!...Non, c'est Grimmjow. Pourquoi je suis surpris? ». Le bleuté avait un énorme ego, c'était compréhensible. Ichigo ne lui avait même pas proposé d'aller voir la police. L'orangé soupira bruyamment en passant sa main gauche dans ses mèches flamboyantes indomptables.

-J'suis pas comme mon vieux, j'vais pas te supplier à genoux pour que tu te restes ici. Si jamais tu crèves sur le chemin, se sera ton problème.

Grimmjow tenta de lui offrir un petit sourire carnassier éclatant de blancheur. Pendant quelques secondes, Ichigo se sentit happer. Il reprit bien vite ses esprits. Même à moitié défiguré, le convalescent avait cette énergie qui lui donnait ce petit quelque chose. Le bleuté dégageait tant de testostérones; il sentait la virilité à plein nez. Ichigo se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu avec une fille auparavant. « Qui ne résisterait pas à son charme? » avait dit Hinamori. Qui, en effet...

Sans attendre qu'Ichigo ne sorte de la pièce, Grimmjow détacha le nœud qui maintenait en place la tenue bleu fournie par la clinique.

-Eh! Attend au moins que je sorte!

-Ouais, bon ça va! On est tous fait pareil, non?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir Ichigo eut en face de lui une vision à couper le souffle. Il avait devant lui le plus beau corps qu'il n'eut jamais l'occasion de voir. Des abdos saillants, un torse imberbe et bien taillé... Ichigo laissa involontairement son regard vagabonder plus bas. Les jambes de Grimmjow étaient longues, puissantes et légèrement bronzées. Ichigo bavait de jalousie devant ce corps musclé et sexy.

L'orangé eut une irrépressible envie de s'approcher et toucher cette peau si tentante. Alors que son regard s'attardait sur cette vision de rêve, l'adolescent pris conscience d'une part qu'il était à la limite de fantasmer sur un homme -et pas n'importe lequel- et d'autre part, il sentit un regard céruléen le vriller. Ichigo détourna vite sa tête et surprit l'air narquois et satisfait du bleuté.

-Quoi? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça? aboya Ichigo rougissant.

-J'pourrai te poser la même question...

-J'te retrouve plus tard, marmonna Ichigo en détalant.

* * *

Tôshiro s'assit sur son pupitre en soupirant. Tous ses amis étaient en retard aujourd'hui. Depuis que Hikari était dans la classe, elle était toujours la première arrivée, habituellement suivie de son ami d'enfance Hinamori. Quand à Kurosaki, il arrivait toujours pile poil à la sonnerie, qu'il soit en retard ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Mais pour Hinamori...

Alors qu'il pensait justement à elle, le surdoué la vit entrer, et s'asseoir promptement sur son pupitre, une expression indéchiffrable plastronnée sur son visage d'habitude si joviale. Elle déballa ses affaires comme si elle ne les voyait pas. Puis la menue brune plia ses petites mains sur sa jupe d'uniforme, le visage baissé.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs s'approcha de son amie, perplexe et inquiet. Il se mit en face de sa table. Elle ne leva même pas la tête. Hinamori n'avait même pas l'air consciente de la présence de Tôshiro.

-Hinamori? Est-ce que tout va bien?

-...

-Hé! Hinamori! se décida à t-il à interpeller une seconde fois.

Toujours aucune réponse. Il lui secoua l'épaule et il finit enfin par capter son attention. Elle le fixa d'un regard vide et en même temps emplie d'une immense détr_esse_.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? redemanda le garçon.

-Shiro-chan...? demanda Hinamori comme si elle venait seulement de se rendre compte de sa présence.

Exceptionnellement, Tôshiro décida de faire impasse sur le surnom que la brune lui avait donné.

-Qui d'autre? répondit Tôshiro exaspéré et toujours aussi sérieux.

-...

-Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe?

-Il n'y rien, rétorqua Hinamori à voix basse.

-Tu en es sûr? insista son ami.

-Oui.

-Hinamori, je te connais bien. Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose. Quel est le problème?

Alors que Hinamori se décidait enfin à rencontrer son regard, l'attention de la brune fut attirée ailleurs, bien au-delà du visage de Tôshiro et pardessus son épaule. Il se retourna pour voir ce qui avait pu perturber Hinamori au point qu'elle agrippait sa table avec une telle force, que les jointures de ses mains étaient devenues toutes pâles. Après ce qui sembla un long délai, Hinamori s'arracha à cette image et fixa le tableau noir en face, la mâchoire crispée et le regard dur.

Tôshiro ne comprenait pas. Là où avait été rivé les prunelles brunes de son amie, il ne vit que Hikari qui était facilement reconnaissable avec sa grande taille. « Pff! La chance...» La nouvelle venue balaya la salle rapidement avant de s'engager d'un pas rapide pour rallier sa place. La main droite qui tenait son sac étaient bandée, ses yeux étaient fixés au sol.

Tôshiro remarqua les grosses cernes qui auréolaient ses yeux en amandes cerclés de lunettes. Hikari à l'instar de Hinamori, avait une mine maussade et les traits tirés, comme si elle et la petite brune n'avait pas dormi. Hikari s'approcha mais paraissait hésiter à prendre place à sa table habituelle: près de Hinamori. Elle s'assit tout de même, en évitant de croiser le regard de la brune, qui elle, avait recommencé à la fixer méchamment.

-Salut Ikeuchi, dit Tôshiro.

Hikari hôcha timidement la tête en signe de bonjour.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne saluait pas Hinamori aussi? Soudainement, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Tôshiro. Il ricana et lança d'un air compréhensif.

-Je vois. Vous vous êtes disputés, c'est ça? se moqua-t-il.

«Ah les filles...» Personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous deux? reprit le garçon gravement.

-Rien, déclarèrent-elles en même temps.

Le jeune homme fit la navette entre les deux camarades, pas le moins du monde convaincu. Enfin Hinamori se força et étira un sourire si faux que s'en était désolant.

-Tu vas arrêter de te faire des films, oui? On est... mal réveillé c'est tout. Ça arrive.

-Oui, renchérit Hikari sans grande conviction. Ça arrive.

-Vous avez dormi ensemble?

Les deux filles se regardèrent en même temps, comme si cette phrase avait un sens particulier pour elles. Les deux baissèrent la tête, incapable de garder un contact visuel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la main, Ikeuchi? poursuivit le petit génie.

-Oh! Ça? C'est rien! fit Hikari en mettant sa main hors de la vue de Tôshiro.

Un silence pesant s'installa ensuite rompu par l'exclamation bruyante d'Illforte qui était entrain d'écrire des choses obscènes au tableau avec D-roy.

-Vieux, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? s'étonna le blond en laissant tomber sa craie.

-Rien. Suis tombé, répondit une voix désinvolte qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Grimmjow.

Des exclamations de surprise et des chuchotements se faisaient entendre au fur et à mesure que Grimmjow et Ichigo passaient. Lorsque Tôshiro aperçu le visage amoché du bleuté même lui d'ordinaire si placide, fut ébahit. En plus de cela, Ichigo était avec lui et ils ne semblaient pas se disputer. Loin de là. Ils marchaient côté à côté, Grimmjow déambulant avec moins d'assurance et d'une manière plus heurtée que d'habitude.

« C'est quoi le problème bon sang! Les amis deviennent ennemis et les ennemis amis! Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe? » Tôshiro se posant question sur questions, n'entendit pas Kurosaki s'approcher.

-Yo.

-Alors comme ça, t'es le nouvel aide-soignant de ton pire 'ennemi' Kurosaki? lança Tôshiro.

-Commences pas dès le matin le nain, si tu veux pas finir plus bas que terre.

Alors que Tôshiro allait riposter par une réplique cinglante, Hikari le coupa dans son élan.

-Il s'est fait tabassé? dit-elle les yeux exorbités.

-Ouais. Par deux personnes. D'ailleurs, vous en avez déjà entendu parler? Ils s'appellent Lura et... euh...Larry. Non, non c'est pas ça, fit Ichigo en se prenant le menton. Ça commençait par un U... Ulrura, Ulquina? Ah ouais! Ulquiorra et...Yammy. C'est ça! Ulquiorra et Yammy.

Hinamori lâcha un petit bruit de surprise. Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. Sans attendre, elle se leva et partit en courant alors que la sonnerie venait de retentir. En voyant que Hikari ne faisait pas mine de la suivre, Tôshoro s'engagea à la suite de Hinamori.

Il la suivit jusqu'à l'arrière-cour, près du gymnase. Près d'un pilier en béton, le surdoué la vit gémissant et en pleurs.

* * *

Hinamori avait mal, tellement _mal_ à l'intérieur. La jalousie et la haine la brulaient et la travaillaient intensément. Ce qu'Aizen-sama lui avait fait hier, c'était seulement pour l'autre. Et pas pour elle.

Son père avait envoyé Ulquiorra régler son compte à Grimmjow pour l'autre_, _et_ s_eulement parce qu'il avait osé la toucher. Aizen-sama n'avait jamais fait ça pour elle. La brune avait aussi appris qu'Aizen-sama avait fait chanter Hikari pour qu'elle vienne habiter chez eux. Pourquoi aller dans de telles extrémités si cette fille n'était pas importante? Ses peurs étaient donc bien fondées. Hikari était bel et bien entrain de lui voler sa place. Les douleurs physiques comparées à la peur de l'abandon de l'homme qu'elle aimait n'étaient rien.

Qu'avait-elle fait de mal pour mériter ça? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait? Il y avait eu des fois où il avait été fâché contre elle, et où il ne lui parlait plus du tout. Un jour, il avait passé un mois entier sans lui adresser la parole, ni la regarder. C'était plus que douloureux, mais maintenant, ce n'était plus pareil. Le fait qu'Aizen-sama avait prêté attention à l'autre, qu'il l'avait regardé, parlé, embrassé, décuplait cette souffrance...Ça la tuait. Ça la tuerait.

Hier avait été un soir exceptionnel. Rarement Aizen-sama l'avait prise avec autant de douceur. Les claques et les coups de pied étaient assez fréquents. Ça ne lui avait fait mal que sur le coup; elle était habituée. D'ailleurs elle avait bien vite oublié. La sensation qu'elle avait eu quand il l'avait pénétré...C'était divin. Elle avait tout oublié, jusqu'à la présence de l'autre fille dans la chambre. Durant l'acte elle s'était sentit tellement bien, complète, heureuse...Seul pour elle avait existé Aizen-sama. Elle avait été en totale extase. Jusqu'à que cela finisse.

La dure réalité l'avait ensuite rattrapé. Hinamori avait vu l'autre se réfugier dans la salle de bain et ne plus en sortir de toute la nuit. Quand à Aizen-sama, après s'être rhabillé, il était sortie de la chambre en indiquant bien à nouveau à la petite brune de dormir à même le sol. Puis il s'était retiré un sourire sur ses lèvres pulpeuses parfaites. Hinamori ne l'avait pas vu depuis la nuit dernière...

Elle se sentait si laide, si mal-aimée, si désespéré, si anéantie...À la perspective de ce qui l'attendait avec l'autre garce, ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité. Alors qu'elle se laissait glisser au sol en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, la jeune fille entendit des pas se rapprocher pour s'immobiliser près d'elle. C'était Tôshiro.

Pendant un moment il ne dit rien, puis, il s'accroupit finalement près d'elle. La brune se leva prestement. Elle ne voulait personne. Personne d'autre qui ne soit Aizen-sama.

-Laisse-moi tranquille! cria-t-elle.

-Hinamori, qu'est-ce que tu as? Pourquoi tu te comportes si bizarrement?

-T'es sourd? Je te dis de me ficher la paix! Dégage!

Alors que l'argenté ne faisait aucunement mine de partir, Hinamori s'approcha et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon. Après avoir pleuré tout son soul pendant de longues minutes, Tôshiro dit enfin de sa voix grave et tranchante:

-Tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il y a?

-Shiro...est-ce que tu me trouves belle?

-Hein?!

-Tu m'as bien entendu.

Tôshiro rougit, mal à l'aise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Hina...

-Répond.

-Euh...oui, je te trouve jolie, marmonna Tôshiro l'air décontenancé.

-Vraiment? continua la brune. Donc je suis attirante Shiro-chan? Plus qu'elle, hein?

-'Elle'?

-Ikeuchi Hikari.

-Vous n'êtes pas comparables, vous êtes trop différentes! Et puis qu'est-ce que Ikeuchi vient faire dans...

-Oui c'est cela! coupa Hinamori. Toi aussi tu t'intéresses à elle! Avoue!

Et d'un coup, de désespoir et ne sachant plus trop ce qu'elle faisait, Hinamori colla sa bouche à celle de Tôshiro tout en agrippant le col de sa chemise blanche. Elle le plaqua contre le petit muret. Il fallait qu'elle sache si elle pouvait toujours plaire à son maître. Les lèvres de Tôshiro étaient chaudes et agréables, mais cela n'avait rien avoir avec celles d'Aizen-sama. Aizen-sama était incomparable, il était parfait. Le garçon la repoussa bien vite.

-Hinamori! beugla t-il. Tu es devenue complètement folle!

-Tu aurais préféré que ce soit elle? Elle est mieux que moi? Pourquoi? Elle est grande, belle, exotique, intelligente et excitante? C'est ça? débita à toute allure la jeune fille.

Tôshiro eut un air choqué que la brune ne lui avait jamais vu. Hinamori était dans une colère bouillonnante et impuissante. Sa gorge se noua de nouveau et elle tourna les talons. « Hikari...Hikari...» psalmodia-t-elle dans sa tête.

* * *

Tout le reste de la journée se passa sans que les deux filles pourtant côté à côte n'aient de conversation. Les deux écoutaient le professeur Unohana débité son cours. Tôshiro gardant ses yeux sur Hinamori, vit que de temps à autres, elle lançait des regards en coin plein d'animosité et de dégout à Hikari. Et quand celle dernière le remarquait, elle baissait les yeux comme honteuse.

Tôshiro n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qui s'était passé près du gymnase. Qu'avait Hinamori? Elle d'habitude si douce et réservé, se conduire comme ça...C' était plus qu'inattendu. Tôshiro avait pendant un bref moment considéré qu'il serait plus sage d'en parler à Kurosaki. Mais visiblement ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir la tête à ça, vu la manière dont il scrutait Grimmjow toutes les deux minutes. Le bleuté était assis tranquillement près de sa fenêtre, la moitié de la classe se dévissant la tête pour pouvoir le dévisager.

La journée passa lentement et quand sonna la sonnerie de la dernière heure, tous les élèves se précipitèrent dehors avec soulagement. Alors que Tôshiro voulait désespérément parler à Hinamori ou à Hikari, il ne réussit pas à les trouver. Tôshiro sortit et se mit à marcher lentement en direction de chez lui.

Ce n'était pas _normal_. Tôshiro s'arrêta net au beau milieu de la route, pesant le pour et le contre sur ce qu'il pensait devoir faire. Il n'avait jamais été du genre rapporteur mais c'était presque un cas de force majeur. Il rebroussa chemin vers le lycée. Il allait sûrement être en retard chez sa grand-mère mais si Tôshiro faisait ça, c'était parce qu'il s'inquiétait sincèrement pour son amie. Ce changement d'attitude était apparu depuis que Hikari était avec elle. Et si ce n'était pas elle le véritable fond du problème, Ikeuchi en constituait une grande partie. Tout à l'heure, Hinamori n'avait cessé de lui rabattre les oreilles avec elle.

Revenu au lycée de Karakura, Tôshiro parvint à l'aile destinée à l'administration et à l'infirmerie. Le petit génie retint son souffle et toqua à une porte d'ébène. Intégrer le lycée quand on avait trois ans d'avance sur les autres avait été dur. Beaucoup de monde s'était moqué de lui pour sa taille, ses cheveux ivoires, son Q.I...Les gens le considéraient comme une bête de foire. Toutes ces choses avaient forgé cette personnalité froide et distante envers tout le monde. C'est pourquoi sa grand-mère avait insisté pour qu'il se fasse suivre par le psy scolaire.

-Entrez! lui parvint une voix de l'intérieur.

Tôshiro fit un premier pas et ferma la porte.

-Tiens, Hitsugaya-kun! Bien le bonjour! chantonna une voix d'homme.

-Bonjour Urahara-san.

* * *

**Tiens! Un autre acteur/manipulateur se rajoute à l'histoire...Bonjour les embrouilles!**


	10. Chapter 10

**J'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction, ça explique cette énième retard.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Cheers to the freakin' weekend**

* * *

Hikari avait perdu la notion du temps. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là, assise sur un banc d'un parc proche du lycée Karakura? Depuis qu'elle était arrivée en milieu d'après-midi, elle en était toujours à la préface du livre qu'elle avait amené avec elle. Rien n'y faisait, elle ne parvenait pkus à se concentrer. Pasdepuis cette fameuse nuit. En y pensant elle eut un nouveau sursaut de dégout. Hikari fronça les sourcils et son attention se reporta sans le vouloir sur ses mains. Chaque fois qu'elle _y_ repensait, elle se tripotait presque machinalement les phalanges de sa main droite blessée. Elle les grattaient, les cognaient contre la surface la plus proche pour non seulement s'empêcher d'y penser, mais c'était aussi un moyen de se punir. « La punition n'est pas un moyen de se purifier » certes, mais Hikari en avait _besoin_.

À défaut de pouvoir oublier, peut-être que si elle associait cette douleur à cet affreux souvenir, elle pourrait se débarrasser de ces choses qui remuaient dans son ventre à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait.

Elle voulait se punir d'avoir ressentit des choses coupables, d'avoir eu -certes minuscule mais existante- une dose de plaisir. À cette idée, Hikari eu peur. Peur de ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à vis du monstre. Peur des nouvelles sensations dont elle avait pris conscience suite à ce qu'il lui avait fait ressentir. Et c'était mal. Terriblement mal. Elle avait pris du plaisir à quelque chose de pire que mauvais. Quelle personne saine d'esprit aurait été excité à la vue d'un père violant sa fille? Qui, ce n'est un monstre?

Hikari n'essaya même plus de donner le change, elle balança le livre dans son sac à bandoulière marron et se prit la tête entre les mains, pour se calmer. Elle respira un grand coup et se mit à regarder autour d'elle. Elle vit des enfants se poursuivre joyeusement, leurs mères en grande discussion les suivants plus loin;une personne âgée qui faisait son propre petit bonhomme de chemin à son rythme; et plus loin un jeune couple qui se tenait amoureusement la main. Personne ne se doutait du véritable enfer qu'elle vivait. Hikari ressentit soudain une terrible injustice. Comment se faisait-il que le reste du monde continuait de vivre normalement vie et qu'elle, une jeune fille qui n'avait jamais rien fait de mal subisse un tel calvaire? Pourquoi elle? Qu'avait-elle dû faire pour mériter un fléau pareil?

En parlant de fléau, son esprit divagua vers _lui_. Où était-il passé? Cela faisait des jours que Hikari ne l'avait pas vu. En faite, cela remontait à cette nuit. Il n'était pas réapparu de tout le week-end. Bien qu'elle ne s'en plaignait pas – bien au contraire- elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieuse et de se poser la question. Après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait forcé la main pour qu'elle vienne dans son manoir, et lui, il s'en allait? Où était la logique là dedans? Ne voulait-il pas...eh, bien lui faire des _choses_ à elle? N'était-ce pas pour ça qu'il l'avait fait venir avec à l'appui le chantage sur ses parents?

Hikari n'avait pas non plus vu Hinamori de tous le week-end. La pauvre s'était barricadée dans sa chambre et ne semblait plus vouloir en sortir. Hikari ne s'en trouvait pas plus mal. Comment la regarder dans les yeux après..._ça_? Apparemment, la petite brune n'avait pas de souci de ce côté là, vu les regard noirs qu'elle lui avait lancer en cours toute la sainte journée...

Quelle journée éprouvante ça avait été pour Hiakari de feindre une totale normalité. À ce qu'elle avait vu, Hikari n'avait pas été la seule à souffrir. Ce pauvre Grimmjow avait encore dû se mettre dans de sacrés beaux draps...Mais Hikari ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ça avait de près ou de loin quelque chose avoir avec elle. Elle n'était pas égocentrique mais avec Aizen dans les parages, elle préférait se dire que les coïncidences n'existaient plus pour elle. Elle préférait être constamment être sur ses gardes plutôt que d'avoir de mauvaises surprises.

Et puis, cela expliquerait l'étrange réaction de Hinamori. Pourquoi avait-elle réagi si brutalement? C'était vrai que ce qui était arrivé à Grimmjow était horrible et choquant mais ce n'était pas vraiment à ça qu'elle avait réagit, non. C'était plutôt au nom qu'avait prononcé Ichigo: Ulquiorra, si ses souvenirs étaient exactes. Mais cela ne disait rien du tout à Hikari. Est-ce ça avait encore quelque chose avoir avec _lui_? « Quelle question. Bien sûr qu'il y est pour quelque chose. Hinamori ne démarre au quart de tour que lorsqu'il est de la partie ». De plus, la brune n'avait jamais fait signe d'avoir un intérêt particulier pour le bleuté. Donc, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?

« Mais oui, c'est ça! Vas te mêler des affaires des autres encore une fois Kari! Comme si t'en avais pas déjà assez de problèmes. Vas-y, fais-toi plaisir et rajoutes-en une couche! Quelle idiote tu fais, ma pauvre!» Immédiatement, Hikari s'en voulut. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était à bout de nerfs.

Hikari soupira bruyamment, de frustration et de fatigue. Elle mit la tête dans ses mains et retira ses lunettes de myope, en sentant qu'un mal de tête imminent était sur le point d'exploser. Il y avait tellement de questions qu'elle se posait, qu'elle finissait par ne plus s'y retrouver. Et dire qu'elle était venue au parc dans le seul but d'essayer d'échapper à tous cet amas de problème qui semblait vouloir coute que coute s'agglutiner à elle. C'était magnifiquement raté. Elle était venue et partirait avec autant -si ce n'est plus- de soucis en tête.

Finalement, elle renonça à rester et rangea son livre dans son sac. Elle tourna la tête une dernière fois pour prendre les derniers rayons de soleil. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer elle se rappela qu'elle ne pouvait refaire le chemin à pied. C'était le chauffeur qui l'avait amené jusqu'à Karakura. Elle était censée le rappeler pour lui dire de venir la récupérer. Mais à sa grande surprise, la voiture était là garée en face, et le conducteur avec, occupé à fumer une cigarette.

Était-il possible qu'il ai reçu l'ordre de ne pas la lâcher une seconde du regard? C'était plus que probable, et en faite ça ne n'étonnait pas du tout Hikari. Elle se demandait si quoi que se soit provenant de _cet_ homme pourrait désormais la surprendre.

Elle marcha en direction du véhicule noir en traînant des pieds. Lorsqu'elle saisit la poignée de la portière pour la fermer, elle tut un cri de douleur. Sa main droite était engourdie et douloureuse, inutilisable. Hikari se mit à l'observer, une moue de répulsion absolue se peignit lentement sur son visage. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et ses lèvres se retroussèrent. La voiture se mit à rouler.

Plus la jeune fille approchait de la gigantesque demeure, plus l'irrépressible envie de cogner ses phalanges meurtries et dégoulinantes de sang se faisait sentir. Elle positionna sa main de revers et la frotta contre le cuir de la banquette de la voiture, jusqu'à ce que la sensation de brûlure devienne intolérable. « Bien fait pour toi, espèce de monstre. »

* * *

**Pendant ce temps au manoir**

Hinamori était restée cloitrer dans sa chambre tout le week-end. Elle n'avait pas bougé de son lit si ce n'était pour guetter le retour d'Aizen-sama, à sa fenêtre environ toutes les 3 minutes. Elle avait bien essayé de l'appeler mais rien n'y faisait, il ne répondait pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il partait sans lui dire où il allait, ni lui donner des nouvelles. Il allait toujours bien mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il lui manquait affreusement.

En regardant par la fenêtre tout à l'heure, elle avait vu l'autre peste prendre la voiture et s'en aller. Où était-elle allée? Hinamori s'en fichait éperdument. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'est qu'elle ne revienne jamais plus.

À part cela, elle avait passé le week-end à se ressasser le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Tôshiro. Elle s'en voulait horriblement. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça à Aizen-sama? Et pire encore: qu'est-ce qu'il lui ferait quand il l'apprendra? Car il était clair qu'il le saurait. Il savait toujours tout, tout ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ferait mieux d'avoir le bon sens d'avouer avant qu'il ne l'apprenne seul.

Elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps au point qu'elle n'en avait plus une seule. Maintenant, elle était vidée, elle ne pensait plus à rien, sauf à une et unique personne: Ikeuchi Hikari. Elle s'était efforcée de comprendre Aizen-sama mais ce n'était pas vraiment aller bien loin. Tout ce dont Hinamori était absolument certaine était qu'elle souhaitait _ardemment_ être grande, intelligente et avoir la peau brune...Et pardessus tout, elle voulait qu'Aizen-sama en soit poussé à de tels extrémités rien que pour l'avoir _elle. E_lle voulait qu'il la désire comme il semblait désirer cette fille.

Hinamori se releva lentement de sa prostration. Elle déverrouilla la porte de sa chambre et marcha jusqu'à la chambre bleue qui se trouvait dans le même couloir. Par chance, elle n'était pas fermée. « Quelle idiote! » Hinamori vérifia d'abord qu'il n y avait personne pour l'observer, puis entra. Elle referma précautionneusement la porte et commença son exploration. Elle souhaitait débuter avec l'inspection de la commode blanche qui trônait à l'extrémité de l'entrée mais elle était complètement vide: rien sur le meuble, ni à l'intérieur. Le dressing était pareillement vide. La brune serra les dents et continua son exploration.

Elle repéra bien vite les valises qui reposaient au pied du lit et s'empressa d'aller les ouvrir. Elle commença d'abord par le sac le plus petit. À l'intérieur il y avait tous ses livres de cours ainsi que ce qu'elle déduisit comme ses lectures de chevet. Elle parcourut les titres et les résumés un à un: Ange et Démon; Da Vinci Code; Les Milles et Une vies de Billy Milligan; Millénium et plein de petits livres policier en poches d'Hitchcock et d'Agatha Christie...

Alors cette peste était une férue de psychologie et d'énigmes policière? Est-ce qu'Aizen-sama aimait ce genre de livre? Plus important: est-ce qu'Aizen-sama appréciait particulièrement les gens qui aimaient lire?

Elle piocha un livre au hasard et le cacha sous son vêtement. Puis elle s'attaqua au plus gros sac qui contenait tous les vêtements et les affaires de toilettes de Hikari. Elle l'ouvrit et farfouilla minutieusement. Elle y trouva des tas d'habits de couleurs sombres et bien qu'ils étaient évidemment bien trop grands pour elle, vu leur taille, ils devaient l'être aussi pour cette garce. Dedans, elle ne devait pas se mettre trop en valeur au contraire. C'est comme si elle souhaitait se cacher. Aizen-sama aimait les gens pudiques?

Hinamori voulait comprendre pourquoi _elle_. Elle voulait désespérément comprendre. Et si pour regagner Aizen-sama il fallait qu'elle devienne une autre, elle le ferait. Sans une once d'hésitation.

Elle prit un t-shirt noir et l'humma longuement, intensément. Hikari sentait un mélange d'une fragrance acidulé, frais et tonique et d'une lessive qui embuait la fleur de mandarinier et quelque chose qui ressemblait à du thé vert. Hinamori pourrait reconnaître cette odeur n'importe où, Aizen-sama en faisait importer exprès pour sa consommation personnelle. Hikari sentait très bon, _extrêmement_ bon. En rouvrant les yeux elle mit le vêtement de côté et se mit à chercher quelque chose qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un flacon de parfum. Mais rien.

À la place elle trouva un baume pour lèvres à la cerise, usagé. Elle l'ouvrit et passa délicatement le produit sur ses propres lèvres et le rangea dans la poche de son pantalon. Elle continua sa fouille dans les poches qui se trouvaient dans la doublure du bagage. Là, se trouvaient les sous-vêtements de Hikari. Elle prit un soutien-gorge rouge et le porta à sa poitrine. Hinamori avait une plus grosse poitrine qu'elle. Aizen-sama était peut-être sensible au charme des poitrines menues? Elle prit la culotte qui semblait aller avec et les fourra tous deux dans sa poche.

Elle ferma le sac et le replaça à son emplacement d'origine. Elle se dirigea ensuite dans la salle de bain. Mais mis à part une brosse à dent et un peigne, Hikari n'avait là non plus, pas vraiment déballé grand chose. Hinamori se mit face au miroir et dénoua son chignon lâche. Elle prit la brosse et se peigna les cheveux longuement en regardant son reflet. Elle voulait avoir les mêmes cheveux ébènes et lisses que Hikari. La petite brune avait aussi remarqué qu'au soleil, l'autre avait une chevelure aux reflets bruns. À bien y regarder, Hinamori se dit qu'elle et Hikari avaient presque les mêmes cheveux soyeux, si ce n'est que Hikari les avait un peu moins longs, plus frisés et elle n'arborait pas de frange. Soit. Elle se ferait couper les cheveux. Est-ce qu'Aizen-sama accepterait aussi qu'elle se les teigne?

Après avoir reposé la brosse, elle retourna dans la chambre et fit le tour du lit encore défait. Elle s'immobilisa devant. Puis tranquillement, elle retira ses chaussures et se glissa à l'intérieur. Elle rebattit la couverture sur elle et enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller moelleux. Elle resta là dans le noir en pensant à tour de rôle à Aizen-sama et à Hikari. Surtout à cette dernière.

Tout à coup, de par la fenêtre, elle entendit le bruit d'une voiture qui remontait l'allée. Elle s'extirpa des couvertures et accourut à la fenêtre, s'attendant à voir débarquer l'homme qui occupait toutes ses pensées, mais ce n'était qu'_elle_.

Hinamori vérifia que toutes les affaires qu'elle souhaitait embarquer étaient avec elle, puis elle se hâta vers la porte. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la ronde pour voir si elle n'avait rien laissé de compromettant quand elle remarqua une petite peluche adorable en lion pris entre deux plis de draps. Sous sa petite patte était étiqueté le nom « Kon ». Une fille de 16 ans qui dormait avec une peluche? Hinamori voyait mal Hikari en avoir besoin pour s'endormir. Cela devait avoir une valeur sentimentale, sinon pourquoi le ramener jusqu'ici? La brune considéra un instant la peluche et la prit finalement sous son bras avant de s'en aller pour de bon.

* * *

Ichigo avait passé tout son week-end occupé à assassiner des sentinelles, des gardes, à sauter de hauteurs invraisemblables, grâce aux miracles de la Xbox. Assassin's Creed avait été son compagnon d'infortune. Il essayait simplement de se vider la tête en tranchant sournoisement des gorges à coup de couteaux, tout en essayant de ne pas trop faire usage de sa caboche.

Ces deux derniers derniers jours il s'était évertué à ne pas penser à Grimmjow. Il s'inquiétait réellement pour lui. Il avait même envisagé d'aller faire un saut chez lui histoire de voir comment il allait. Il s'était même préparé à l'éventualité de la fameuse question: « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? ». Il aurait tout simplement dit que son père l'avait envoyé voir comment il se portait et le tour était joué! Le seul bémol à cette histoire était qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où habitait le bleuté.

En plus de son état de santé, Ichigo avait peur que Grimmjow ne fasse quelque chose, une bêtise qu'il regretterait plus tard avec cette histoire de passage à tabac. « Ça y est! Ça recommence! C'est un grand garçon, il peut se débrouiller seul! » Même s'il s'était répété cette phrase au moins un milliers de fois dans sa tête, il ne parvenait toujours à avaler son propre mensonge.

L'orangé poussa un énième cri de colère devant l'écran de sa télé, alors qu'il venait de se faire repérer par des gardes. Cela faisait six fois qu'il essayait et qu'il échouait cette mission! Tout ça à cause de ce foutu mec aux cheveux bleus! Il lança sa manette assez fortement pour qu'elle se fissure un peu. C'était dingue comme de stupides jeux vidéos pouvaient vous faire perdre la raison dès fois!

Alors qu'Ichigo était occupé à crier de frustration de tous ses poumons, on toqua à la porte.

-Quoi encore? beugla Ichigo à bout de nerfs.

-Désolé de te déranger dans ta séance de défoulement Ichi-nii, mais y a quelqu'un pour toi à la porte, fit Karin adossé au mur, nonchalante. Elle n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde perturbé par la vision de son frère tout rouge, plongé dans le noir et qui semblait vraiment sur le point de tuer quelqu'un.

-C'est qui? demanda-il bougon en se relevant de son lit.

-Comment je pourrai savoir, j'l'ai jamais vu. Il est grand, et il a des cheveux bleus.

Aussitôt sa mauvais humeur fondit comme neige au soleil. Son irritabilité fut aussitôt remplacer par... de la nervosité? Ichigo n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'être nerveux, c'était bien rare. Mais c'était quoi cette boule dans son ventre?

-C'est Grimmjow? demanda t-il en fronçant davantage ses sourcils.

-Si tu le dis, lança cyniquement sa petite sœur. Dépêches-toi, il t'attend.

Mais l'orangé n'avait pas attendu sa sœur pour s'extirper des couvertures qu'il s'était mises sur le dos. Il passa nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux. Est-ce que ses habits ne faisaient pas trop décontactés? Il portait un pull beige et un jean très simple avec... « Oh, et puis merde! Qu'est-ce qu'en j'ai à foutre! »

Il dévala les escaliers en essayant de ne pas courir. Pas de doute, c'était bien Grimmjow ou la personnification de la désinvolture. La capuche de son sweat bleu foncé recouvrait son visage. Lorsque l'orangé arriva à peu près au milieu des marches il la retira. De manière générale les bleus sur son visage et l'œil au beurre noir commençaient à s'estomper. Son regard céruléen n'en n'était aucunement affecté, il continuait de transperçer Ichigo.

-Enfin, dit Grimmjow en guise de salut.

-La ferme.

-Rassures-moi. C'est pas toi qui était entrain de crier comme une gonzesse?

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il avait fallu qu'il pète un plomb quand le bleuté était là. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si cruelle?

-Qu'est-ce tu fais-ici? éluda le jeune homme.

-Ben quoi? J'ai pas le droit de passer faire un p'tit coucou? railla le bleuté.

-Crache le morceau Grimmjow.

Quoi que...Se pourrait-il que Grimmjow soit venu simplement pour venir le voir? Pour peut-être... lui rendre visite en tant qu'_ami_? Est-ce qu'il voulait repartir à zéro? Son mini fantasme s'arrêta net quand il entendit:

-Ton vieux peut me refiler des médocs'?

Une déception lancinante se peignit sur le visage d'Ichigo. Et sûrement Grimmjow dû t-il le remarquer, car il ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer l'air de se dire qu'il avait fait une bourde. Une grosse.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as? demanda t-il maladroitement.

-Rien, se rembrunit l'orangé.

-Tiens! Fiston! Je suis ravi de te revoir! s'enthousiasma Isshin en arrivant. Comment vont ces blessures?

-Mieux. Dites, z'auriez pas...

-Des calmants?

-Vous lisez dans mes pensées ou quoi?

-Ne bouge pas de là! Je reviens de suite., rigola le docteur en docteur en donnant une légère bourrade dans le dos de du bleuté.

Le temps que le médecin ne revienne, un silence pesant s'installa entre le bleuté et l'orangé. Ichigo n'osait plus regarder Grimmjow en face. Est-ce qu'il avait été assez bête pour croire que Grimmjow était venu de manière totalement désintéressé? Oui, il avait été assez bête. Mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il s'était mis à espérer une chose pareille.

-Prend-moi ça dès que ça fait bobo! Pas plus d'un, hein. Ça calme mais c'est fort. Très fort, fit le médecin soudainement très sérieux.

-Génial, doc, remercia Grimmjow en prenant les pilules de la main de l'adulte.

Il allait s'en aller quand Isshin l'interpella.

-À peine arrivé et tu veux déjà rentrer! Je ne savais pas qu'on était si horrible! Tu ne veux pas manger un morceau?

-Ça ira.

-Excuses le manque d'éducation de mon fils! C'est lui qui aurai dû te proposer de rester, fit Isshin en désignant son fils.

-C'est toi qui m'a éduqué, imbécile!

-Tu ne veux même pas boire un coup? poursuivit l'adulte.

Grimmjow tourna aussitôt la tête vers Ichigo, comme s'il guettait sa réaction ou même son consentement. Ichigo quand à lui, regardait son père horrifié. Ne savait-il pas que lui et le bleuté étaient des ennemis?Visiblement, non.

-Allez! Fais pas ton timide, insista Isshin.

-C'est que j'voudrais pas m'imposer, se moqua Grimmjow un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Ichigo remarqua que la mâchoire qui semblait tant faire souffrir le bleuté ne devait plus être si douloureuse.

-Arrête ça bouffon et amène tes fesses par ici! somma l'orangé en s'éloignant en direction des escaliers.

-C'est demandé si gentiment...

Ichigo se donnait beaucoup de mal pour rester naturel, mais à l'intérieur, c'était une autre histoire. Ce n'était pas facile de se concentrer en sachant que le bleuté le suivait de près. Dire que Grimmjow, son ennemi de toujours, allait pénétrer dans son intimité. L'orangé entra, alluma la lumière et attendit que l'autre adolescent le rejoigne. Une fois entré, Grimmjow fit rapidement le tour du propriétaire, les mains fourrées dans ses poches. Ichigo remarqua que sa démarche commençait à reprendre de l'assurance. Il en fut content.

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu jappais? railla Grimmjow en désignant la console du pouce.

-Ouais et alors?

-Et alors si tu te montrais gentil, je pourrai être tenté de t'aider.

L'attitude défensive de l'orangé laissa place à de la perplexité.

-Tu y joues?

-Ouais, et pas qu'un peu.

Un sourire entendu s'étira sur les lèvres d'Ichigo. Il sortit de son tiroir une deuxième manette et la lança habilement aux mains d'un Grimmjow pareillement excité. Ils s'assirent l'un près de l'autre ne s'en souciant plus d'une quelconque animosité. Ils se menacèrent mais il y avait dans ces douces paroles une sorte de complicité purement masculine. Ils passèrent bien deux heures à jouer dans une parfaite entente, tous deux faisant peu cas des appels désespérés de Yuzu qui les sommait de passer à table.

Une chose taraudait Ichigo. Il se devait absolument de demander si Grimmjow avait trouvé quelque chose à propos de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, sinon il ne serait pas tranquille. Il s'en voulut d'avance de gâcher ce moment. Entre deux tueries, il lança comme si de rien n'était.

-Dis, t'as trouvé des pistes pour ces mecs?

Grimmjow ne répondit rien. Alors qu'il allait reposer la question, le bleuté répondit à contre-cœur.

-Nan.

-Tu comptes faire quoi?

-Quelque chose.

Ichigo n'insista pas et à la place se concentra sur le jeu. Le bleuté ne voulait pas de son aide. Pas pour _l'instant_. De temps à autre il jetait des coups d'œil à son voisin et voyait les muscles de son visage se contracter durement.

Plus tard dans la soirée, les deux garçons s'étaient retrouvés à même le sol, la lumière éteinte pour une meilleure vision de l'écran et une atmosphère plus prenante. Des bouteilles vides de soda pétillant jonchaient le sol. On aurait décrit cette scène à Ichigo quelques jours auparavant, qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on se fait? finit par demander le bleuté après avoir réussit une mission du premier coup et avec brio.

-Une traque? Un assassinat?

Le principe de la traque était qu'un joueur devait en poursuivre un autre tout en étant susceptible lui même d'être traqué. L'assassinat tout comme son nom l'indiquait, consistait en ce que le joueur devait identifier l'autre présent, tout en évitant d'être tué par ses adversaires.

-Va pour l'assassinat! accepta Grimmjow en se faisant craquer les mains à tour de rôle. Prépares toi à crever Kurosaki!

Dans le feu de l'action Ichigo n'avait pas remarqué que le bleuté et lui s'étaient ostensiblement rapprochés. Est-ce que Grimmjow en avait aussi conscience? Ce dernier avait même ôté son sweat, ne le laissant plus qu'en t-shirt blanc moulant. Dans la chambre seulement éclairé par l'écran, ses yeux bleus étaient magnifiques, envoutants mêmes. Ichigo secoua la tête voulant se changer les idées. La chambre était étouffante, et la conscience du corps tout proche de son camarade n'aidait pas.

-On se la fait cette partie oui ou merde? s'impatienta son invité.

En plein milieu du jeu alors qu'à son plus grand désespoir Grimmjow perdait lamentablement face à un Ichigo aux anges, le bleuté laissa tomber sa manette et se jeta littéralement sur l'orangé. Le cri de surprise du jeune homme n'eut même pas le temps de passer à travers ses lèvres que les deux roulaient déjà à travers la chambre, se chamaillant comme des gosses. Ichigo faisait son possible pour ne pas toucher les zones blessées du bleuté. Ils finirent par s'arrêter à court de souffle, une fois que Grimmjow pris le dessus sur Ichigo.

-Même blessé, j'suis toujours meilleur que toi Kurosaki, haleta le bleuté.

-Enflure, cracha Ichigo.

Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent de se regarder, les mains de Grimmjow planquant au sol ceux de l'orangé. Ichigo respirait l'odeur entêtante du bleuté à plein nez. Ce moment ne dura guère plus d'une seconde avant que Grimmjow ne se lève péniblement, pour récupérer son portable qui sonnait. L'orangé se surprit à maudire ce foutu appareil.

-Faut que j'y aille.

-Ouais.

Grimmjow récupéra ses affaires, mais Ichigo avait comme l'impression qu'il le faisait délibérément lentement, comme s'il n'avait pas envie de partir. Ichigo le raccompagna à contre-cœur à la porte. Une fois que Grimmjow dépassa le seuil, il se retourna, hésitant. Comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui faire la révélation du siècle.

-Faudrait...Faudrait qu'on...

-Le fasse plus...souvent? continua Ichigo en regardant ses chaussettes.

-Ouais, c'est ça, renchérit Grimmjow en rabattant sa capuche.

-'Suis d'accord.

-...

-...

-Bon.

-Bon.

-On s'voit...

-Demain en cours?

Grimmjow hocha vaguement la tête et s'en alla, sans se retourner. Ce soir-là, Ichigo s'endormit comme un bébé avec l'essence du bleuté dans le nez. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait hâte d'aller au lycée. Il était clair qu'il n'était pas excité dans la perspective d'acquérir de nouvelle connaissances...

* * *

**À 9000 km de Karakura**

Aizen était dans sa chambre d'hôtel, sur un gigantesque balcon qui donnait une magnifique vue d'ensemble de la ville. Il était à peu près 15h de l'après-midi et il sirotait ce qui semblait bien être son troisième thé de la journée, quand il se décida enfin à prendre son téléphone et à composer un numéro.

-Allô? fit-il d'une voix avenante.

-Aizen-san! C'est vous, fit une voix de femme.

-Je ne vous dérange pas au moins?

-Pas le moins du monde. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Il se trouve que j'ai bien réfléchi et j'aimerais que nous revoyons quelques termes du contrat.

-Que se passe t-il? Y a t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas dans ce que nous avons signé?

La voix commençait à virer dans les aiguës.

-Il se trouve qu'il y a quelques petites erreurs dans les formalités que j'aimerai corriger. Ce n'est rien de grave mais nous ne sommes jamais trop prudent...

La femme à l'autre bout du fil rit. Ce n'était pas un rire nerveux, cela semblait surfait, professionnel. Elle était consciencieuse, elle avait le sens du devoir et de la responsabilité. Du moins dans son travail. La tâche ne serait pas aisé, mais le brun pourrait y arriver. Après tout ce ne serait rien d'autre que plus d'amusement en perspective. Beaucoup plus.

-Vous avez entièrement raison. Quand pouvons-nous nous retrouver Aizen-san?

-Que diriez-vous de demain, accompagné d'un bon repas? Ce serait plus agréable, n'est-ce pas?

Le « n'est-ce pas » ne laissait pas de place à un refus.

-Bien entendu. Dans quel restaurant?

-Que dites-vous du restaurant français _Le Gavroche_? J'ai entendu dire que la cuisine y est excellente.

-Je vous fais entièrement confiance, Aizen-san!

« Tu ne devrais pas. »

-C'est réglé alors? Je réserverai une table pour demain midi.

Mais malheureusement lorsque Aizen passera l'appel, on lui dira que le restaurant est rempli pour l'heure d'affluence et qu'il ne pourra obtenir une table que le soir-même. En désespoir de cause, il en réservera une...Le plus tard possible.

-C'est parfait. Ah, mais j'oubliais! Mon mari et moi avons une réunion demain. Je doute fort que nous puissions être libre à cette heure là.

-Ne pouvez-vous pas venir... seule? dit Aizen en accentuant un tantinet le dernier mot.

-Eh bien...

- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, le problème n'est presque rien. C'est l'histoire d'infimes modifications.

La femme semblait hésiter. Elle était prudente et avisée. C'est ce qu'il avait cru comprendre lors de leur dernier échange. Mais Aizen savait qu'elle accepterait. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

-Si vous le dites. Nous nous retrouverons donc demain.

-J'en suis ravi...Aya. Je peux vous appeler Aya?

Il laissa planer un petit blanc. C'était l'unique chance de la femme d'essayer de marquer une relative distance.

« En contre partie, appelez-moi Sôsuke, continua Aizen de sa voix calme et profonde.

Un silence se fit.

-Bien entendu.

Bien que toujours professionnel, le brun décela une légère défaillance. Puis en parfait gentleman, il lui laissa le soin de raccrocher la première. Il se remit à siroter son thé, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

* * *

**Merci à Grimmy et à Ichi. Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute, ça fait du bien!**

**Par contre les filles je ne vous félicite absolument pas! Vous commencez vraiment à nous ficher les jetons toutes les _deux_! **

******Quant à Aizen...Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore?!  
**

**Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre...ou pas! ;)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11: Réalisation**

* * *

**Ce que je peux être méchante...! Je pense que le sadisme d'Aizen est contagieux, alors attention à vous. Je vous ai fait patienter un sacré bon bout de temps. Et pour un chapitre que vous n'êtes pas même pas sûrs d'apprécier en plus... T.T Pardon. Vraiment.**

**Enfin bref! Bien que cela ne vous dissuadera en rien de lire ce chapitre, sachez qu'il y a une PETITE scène plutôt hard. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Aizen-kun, tu es convoqué immédiatement chez Urahara-sensei, annonça Unohana Retsu à la hauteur de la petite brune.

L'information ne tomba pas seulement dans les oreilles de Hinamori. Tôshiro et Ichigo suivirent des yeux leur amie qui quittait la pièce discrètement. La seule qui avait l'air de ne rien avoir entendu était la voisine de la petite adolescente. Hikari continuait d'écrire de la main gauche, les yeux obstinément fixés sur un morceau de papier, gribouillé de fond en comble de dessins et d'inscriptions hétéroclites qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête pour la professeur.

Unohana regarda attentivement le visage de son élève abaissé sur le pupitre vide, alors que ses camarades avaient fini depuis belle lurette de sortir leurs affaires dans la plus grande des agitations. La professeur sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Hikari. C'était une brillante élève, elle n'avait absolument rien à redire sur ses notes excellentes ou son attitude qui s'avérait irréprochable. Mais depuis quelques jours, elle la sentait comme absente, étourdie.

-Ikeuchi-kun, interpella l'enseignante.

Hikari ne répondit rien. Elle réitéra son appel, avec plus de succès visiblement, car la jeune fille redressa confusément la tête.

-Pardon, Unohana-sensei! Je ne vous avais pas entendu, dit-elle embarrassée.

-Est-ce que tout va bien? Tu m'as l'air bien dans la lune.

La belle femme sourit tendrement, comme le ferait une mère songea distraitement Hikari. Cette dernière sourit faussement à son tour, avec l'espoir d'avoir été un minimum convaincante.

-Bien sur! Tout va bien!

En disant cela, elle vérifia presque imperceptiblement que sa main était bien sous la table. Ce geste lui rappela vaguement quelque chose.

-Tu en es sûre?

Elle hocha la tête. « Oui, oui tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes! Les oiseaux chantent, il fait beau, il fait chaud, tout le monde il est beau. » ne put s'empêcher de penser sardoniquement l'adolescente, un sourire sur commande plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Unohana sembla la considérer un petit instant, puis comme si elle avait semblé juger la situation comme étant satisfaisante, elle plissa ses yeux claires et s'en fut à son bureau où le cours commença enfin.

Hikari arrêta ses gribouillages inconscients et étudia scrupuleusement la femme en face d'elle; sa longue natte, sa tunique qui allait jusqu'à ses genoux; les petits talons qui complétait sa simple tenu. Elle avait l'air d'être une femme forte, indépendante. Mais tout comme _lui_, elle semblait cacher quelque chose de plus inquiétant, une part sombre habillement dissimulé derrière un mur de sérénité apparente et de gentillesse toute feinte. « Alors vous aussi » pensa Hikari déçue.

L'adolescente retira ses lunettes et massa ses tempes vrombissantes, ce qui était annonciateur d'une migraine à venir. « Il faut que j'arrête. Le Mal n'est pas partout, il n'est pas chez tout le monde. Calme-toi Kari...»

* * *

-Bien, bien! Comment c'est passé ton week-end, Aizen-san? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Il faisait beau non? Tu es sortit? ll y avait quelque chose de bon à la télé? À mon humble avis, je pense qu'il n'y plus de programme de nos jours. Je préfère écouter de la musique. Mais attention! Pas n'importe laquelle! Du classique! Oui, mademoiselle! La musique d'aujourd'hui c'est seulement du bruit avec en fond, des filles indéniablement sexy- je l'admets - mais qui ne reflète en rien les femmes de tous les jours! Que c'est triste de vivre dans une société où l'image que l'on donne aux autres fait tout. Bon, moi j'ai de la chance, je ne suis pas mal, c'est tout le contraire! Mais vis-à vis des autres pas très gâtés par la nature..

-Urahara-sensei! interrompit Hinamori décontenancée.

Qui était ce gus? C'était une blague ou quoi? Elle avait déjà entendu parler du psy de l'école mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne l'avait imaginé comme ça, aussi...bizarre. On disait que les psys étaient les plus fous de tous. Ça avait l'air de se confirmer ici. Quel était son problème? Et plus important, qu'est-ce qu'il lui _voulait?_

Il la fixa de ses yeux gris tombants, un gris clair, presque transparent. Il avait un regard intelligent et malicieux. Mais avec ses habituels geta-boshi, il faisait tout sauf sérieux. C'est ce qui en partie, lui permettait de gagner la confiance de certains sujets adolescents fragiles. Qui prendrait au sérieux un homme comme lui, un homme à l'éternel âme d'enfant? Jamais l'adage « les apparences sont trompeuses » ne s'appliquait aussi bien.

Hinamori sentit le rouge monter à ses yeux alors que Urahara la scrutait. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre.

-On m'a dit que vous souhaitiez me parler?

-Mais c'est ce que nous faisons. Nous parlons.

-Mais pourquoi m'avoir convoqué? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait de mal?

Urahara tilta. « Encore? ». Il prit mentalement des notes. L'absence de notes faisait moins peur aux élèves. Et puis, avec l'écriture qu'il avait, il n'était pas sur de pouvoir se relire plus tard, alors...

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal, voyons! s'exclama t-il d'une voix haut perchée. Pourquoi penser une chose pareille? interrogea t-il en se levant prendre un verre d'eau.

Une chose qu'il avait appris en 10 ans de pratique, c'est qu'avec les enfants, il ne fallait jamais avoir l'air trop sérieux. Cela résultait généralement en de gros braquage. Il fallait d'abord installé un climat de confiance, peut importait les moyens, puis extirpé tout ce qu'il y avait à prendre. Sa méthode de faire presque « copain-copain » avec les élèves n'était pas très conventionnel, mais il n'avait jamais été homme à suivre les chemins traditionnels. Il se faisait confiance et les résultats étaient là.

-Ne crois pas que tu es la seule de convoquer. Toute la classe 1-3 va y passer. Et comme ton nom commence par « A », tu es la première!

Hinamori laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

-Et que va t-on faire là maintenant?

-Comme je te l'ai dit, nous allons parler. De tout ou de rien. Et si on commençait par le plus ennuyant: les cours? Comment tu t'en sors?

-Plutôt bien, je suis toujours dans le peloton de tête dans pratiquement toutes les matières, dit humblement la jeune fille en regardant ses mains. Des mains moites et toutes rouges.

-Eh bien! Moi j'étais vraiment un cancre à l'école, rigola Urahara l'air penaud. Je me débrouillai pas mal en sciences, mais je m'ennuyais tellement que je ne bossais jamais! Je ne te parle même pas de tous ce qui était littéraire!

Urahara remarqua une légère crispation chez Hinamori. Donc, il avait bien fait de commencer par les études?

-Et toi? Aizen-san?

-Moi? Je ne suis pas...pas à l'aise en littérature. C'est une _autre _qui...

Là, elle s'était clairement rembrunit. « Hitsugaya-kun avait donc raison. C'est bien à propos de cette Hikari. Mais qui peut bien être cette petite? » Mais pour éviter qu'elle ne se braque où que la fille ne comprenne qu'elle était analysée, il décida d'interrompre ici, ces 10 minutes de conversation. Il devait prendre son temps, il ne servait à rien de se précipiter.

* * *

Hikari était allongée sur son lit, humant un petit tube entêtant qu'elle avait écouté toute la journée. Pour passer le temps. Pour oublier aussi. En soufflant lourdement, elle descendit à la cuisine grignoter quelque chose. Il devait bien être 1h du matin ou quelque chose dans ses eaux là. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans le manoir, elle n'avait pas fait une seule nuit complète. Maintenant, elle ressemblait à un mort-vivant ambulant avec de grosses cernes sombres creusées très profondément. Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur qui faisait bien trois fois sa taille et prit une canette de thé glacé qui trainait près d'une bouteille de vin déjà entamé. Alors qu'elle portait le breuvage à sa bouche, un bruit de serrure la fit sursauter.

« Et merde! » jura t-elle. Si quelqu'un était effectivement à l'entrée, elle n'aurait décemment pas le temps de remonter jusque dans sa chambre, le temps d'enfiler quelque chose de moins...voyant! Elle ne portait qu'un petit t-shirt blanc qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses! En s'examinant, elle vit qu'il était même transparent. « Fais chier! Le seul jour où je descend sans un peignoir c'est obligatoirement le jour où quelqu'un arrive! Pourquoi est-ce que le Ciel me hait tant? »

Se précipitant à l'entrée de la cuisine, elle éteignit aussi vite qu'elle put l'interrupteur. « Qui que vous soyez, n'entrez pas, n'entrez pas, n'entrez pas, par pitié n'entrez pas! ». En tendant l'oreille elle distingua une voix de femme, familière. Elle se concentra. Hinamori était en haut. Ça ne pouvait être elle, elle était bien trop occupée à se morfondre sur son sort. Les domestiques alors? En sa présence, ils ne la regardaient pas, lui parlaient à peine. Si ce n'était pour la saluer ou lui annoncer que son repas était servie, ils se taisaient et effectuaient leur tâche en silence. Est-ce qu'_il_ les avait embauché en leur stipulant que le silence faisait partie intégrante de leur travail? Cela l'étonnerait que cela soit l'un d'entre eux. De toute manière, ils avaient une aile qui leur était spécialement destiné. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de s'aventurer dans cette partie de la maison à cette heure de la nuit.

En plein dans ces conjonctures, une voix grave, calme et profonde lui parvint. Oui, pas de doute, c'était la sienne. S_a_ voix au timbre si gutturale. Le cœur de Hikari manqua un battement. À la seule idée qu'il était à peine à quelques mètres d'elle, son ventre se noua douloureusement, des perles de sueurs trouvaient leur chemin dans son dos.

Mais que diable traficotait-il avec Aya? Elle aurait peut-être une réponse maintenant que sa mère vêtu d'un de ses satanés tailleurs la fixait, tout aussi surprise que sa fille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? fit Hikari d'une voix plus dure et cassante qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Je te retourne la question, chérie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais au beau milieu de la nuit dans la cuisine? Et dans cette tenue, faillit-elle ajouter en détaillant l'adolescente des pieds à la tête.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, se justifia la jeune fille en croisant les bras.

-Retournes vite dans ta chambre alors, conseilla Aya en avançant.

-Mais pourquoi tu es...

Sa voix mourut lorsqu'elle le vit, _lui,_ avançant nonchalamment, toujours avec cette insupportable élégance. Il avait toujours cette beauté presque insolente avec des cils magnifiques, épais, un joli menton, un nez droit, un front bombé. Il était parfait. Cela faisait seulement deux semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et elle semblait le redécouvrir. Est-ce qu'il était aussi beau avant? En tout les cas, dans une tenue aussi simple constitué d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche, il était à ses yeux aussi séducteur et tentateur que Lucifer en personne.

Alors qu'elle était restée paralysée à sa simple vue - de peur bien entendu! - lui avait trouvé le temps de traverser la cuisine en quelques enjambées pour prendre une bouteille de vin. Lorsqu'elle recouvra enfin ses esprits, il était entrain de farfouiller dans un placard à la recherche de verres à pied. Négligemment, il lança néanmoins un poli « Bonsoir_ Ikeuchi-kun._ » en la regardant à travers ses lunettes et ses mèches.

-Qu'est-ce vous faites tous les deux ici? s'écria Hikari.

En se relevant il semblait gêner, un air de honte se peignait sur son visage alors qu'il s'éclaircissait la gorge. Hikari jusque là perplexe quant au silence qu'avait suivi la question qu'elle brûlait de poser, comprit le message quand sa mère se décida enfin à lui faire remarquer d'un regard appuyé que sa tenue n'était pas...appropriée.

« Si tu savais, avait envie de répondre l'adolescente à Aya, ce qui le gêne c'est le fait que je _porte_ ce t-shirt ». Ce qu'il était bon acteur! Sa mère était là, bien évidemment il ne pouvait se permettre de lui lancer quelques regards indécents. C'est pourquoi consciencieux, il balayait d'un regard qui se _voulait_ mal à l'aise le lino de la cuisine. Avec un dernier regard dans sa direction, elle déguerpit néanmoins, les oreilles en feu et avec en tête les souvenirs de _cette_ nuit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait presque nue. Ce n'était sûrement pas la dernière...

Bien qu'il fut maintenant près de 2h30 du matin, Hikari ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle ne cessait de se retourner dans les draps blancs. Excédée, elle se décida à finir le livre qu'elle avait à lire pour son prochain cours de littérature. Chaque lignes dansaient devant ces yeux myopes sans pour autant qu'aucun des mots ne fassent le moindre sens dans son esprit en ébullition.

Finalement n'y tenant plus, elle sortit de sa chambre. Ses jambes la guidaient naturellement, alors que son cerveau quand à lui, savait que si elle tenait un tant soi peu à elle et à son équilibre mentale, elle reviendrait sagement sur ses pas. Mais elle en avait pardessus la tête d'être sage. Moins elle s'écoutait, plus elle souffrait. Et si elle essayait pour une fois la tendance inverse? Pour une fois, elle serait honnête avec elle même et elle ferait ce dont elle aurait envie. Et puis une souffrance de plus ou de moins...

Elle savait ce qui l'attendait, mais elle voulait le voir quand même. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva dans le couloir qui menait à un salon à l'allure cosy et chaleureux, à regarder deux adultes tenant des verres à la main. Devrait-on préciser le fait qu'ils _flirtaient?_ _Lui_ et sa mère riaient à gorge déployés. Cela faisait combien de temps que la jeune fille n'avait pas vu sa mère avec un air si heureux plastronné au visage? Et depuis quand Hikari détestait-elle tant la voir sourire aussi niaisement?

Les deux adultes assis sur un canapé lui tournaient le dos. Ils étaient proches, vraiment _très_ proches. Mais elle ne souhaitait pas en voir en plus. Aussi retourna t-elle vite dans sa chambre, la gorge incroyablement sèche et serrée, une immense colère tourbillonnant en son sein. La question était: contre _qui_ exactement était-elle en colère? Elle devrait se réjouir que sa mère se porte bien, non? Eh bien à tout bien y réfléchir, non. Ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Le simple fait de visualiser Aya avec lui , cela la faisait bouillonner de rage. Pourquoi était-elle revenue, cette idiote? Elle était plus en sécurité loin de cet homme que près de lui. Mais bien sûr, sa mère ne pouvait pas le deviner. De toute manière Hikari doutait fortement qu'on pouvait lui échapper. Après tout, c'était un des hommes les plus influents mais aussi l'un des plus riches du Japon...Et comme elle le sentait ce type, elle ne serait pas surprise de savoir qu'il traficotait avec la mafia. Ou pire, peut-être était-il lui même un yakuza.

« Tu le sais bien que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es en colère, hein Kari? Tu le _sais_. » Non! Elle ne savait rien! Rien du tout! « Tu n'en a absolument rien à fiche de Saemon et Aya, comme eux n'en ont strictement rien à secouer de toi. Tu es certaine que tu ne les a pas utilisé comme prétexte, pour te donner bonne conscience d'être venu ici? » « Pas du tout. Tu te trompes. » se répondit-elle faiblement.

Elle se déshabilla mécaniquement, peut-importait le fait qu'il était tard, elle avait envie de prendre un bain, donc elle le prendrait. Dieu seul savait si elle avait besoin de se relaxer. Ses muscles étaient raides et tendus, son corps entier souffrait du manque de sommeil. Elle mit de l'eau à couler, disposa quelques huiles essentielles de roses et de lilas, puis se glissa dedans en échappant un long et intense soupir de soulagement. Rapidement la salle de bain se remplit d'une buée compacte, d'une douce chaleur et d'une humidité enveloppante, le tout accompagné d'un silence décontractant.

Mais tout cette ambiance apaisante n'avait aucun effet sur les pensées obsessionnels que la jeune fille entretenait. Quoi qu'elle faisait, cet ignoble monstre venait la hanter. Elle aurait dû se préoccuper plus du sort de sa mère, mais Hikari ne pouvait s'empêcher de la voir comme un instrument qu'il allait utiliser pour l'atteindre _elle_. Elle était quasiment certaine qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à Aya. Mais pour qui exactement la prenait-elle? Il devrait sérieusement arrêté de la sous-estimer Elle n'avait peut-être aucune expérience, mais là, cela coulait quasiment de source.

Elle en avait assez de subir, d'être la constante victime de son jeu vicieux et pervers. Elle aussi pouvait se mettre à son école, histoire de lui apprendre une bonne leçon. Et si elle jouait elle aussi? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait? « Regarde-toi ma pauvre fille. Tu n'arrives pas à le regarder trois secondes dans les yeux et encore moins à aligner trois phrases correctement. » Peut-être était-ce la fatigue qui la faisait délirer.

Peut-être était-ce aussi le manque de sommeil qui lui avait fait ressentir quelque chose proche du soulagement quand elle l'avait revu? « Non, non! C'était Aya que j'étais contente de revoir. C'est tout.»

Hikari imagina une seconde qu'elle avait tort, qu'il s'intéressait réellement à Aya. Elle devrait se réjouir qu'elle ne soit plus le centre d'intérêt pervers d'un parfait détraqué! Un détraqué mythomane, parfaitement conscient du mal qu'il faisait autour de lui. Ce n'était qu'un être démoniaque, manipulateur, sans pitié, froid, dur, calculateur, narcissique, sadique et puis extrêmement beau et intelligent...

Frustrée et en colère, elle se maudit pour la énième fois et plongea sous l'eau quelques instant, la tête toujours aussi remplit des images de Hinamori, et de _lui_ s'embrassant, se déshabillant. Il était nu, la lumière tamisée jouant avec ses muscles développés finement et sa peau luisante. Peu importait le nombre de fois où elle avait essayé d'oublier, elle le revoyait encore, ses yeux marrons focalisés sur elle, alors qu'il semblait faire le cunnilingus de sa vie à Hinamori.

Quatorze jours qu'elle réussissait tant bien que mal à refouler tout cela, il devait bien y avoir un jour où quelque chose d'aussi marquant refaisait surface. Surtout si l'on ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser 24/24h. Après tout, essayer d'oublier c'était y penser.

Après un moment sous l'eau, Hikari sentit son corps et son esprit enfin se relaxer. Enfin, elle perdit le contrôle de ses gestes et de ses pensées. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle pensa à comme elle aurait voulu que _sa_ grande main la caresse. D'abord sa poitrine, puis son ventre. Elle reviendrait ensuite taquiner ses jambes, remonter vers ses cuisses pour finir sa course entre ses jambes. L'adolescente prit sa main et suivi gauchement cet exacte chemin, tout en repensant à la fois où il l'avait embrassé sur les lèvres, la fois où il avait respiré sa fragrance en faisant glisser son nez dans le creux de sa nuque, les nombreuses fois où il avait inséré sa langue dans son oreille...

Perdu dans les limbes de l'auto-érotisme, elle se rappelait vaguement que sur le moment, elle n'avait ressentit qu'un intense dégout. Maintenant, elle ne ressentait ce qui ressemblait le plus -à sa modeste expérience- à du _désir_. Bien que totalement plongé dans une eau à 38°, elle frissonna, son ventre se noua d'une manière si agréable que son bas-ventre se contracta. Toute inhibition mise de côté, elle prit audacieusement son doigt et se toucha à _cet_ endroit qu'elle considérait sacré. Soudain, la paisible quiétude de la grande salle d'eau fut brisé par un petit gémissement. Un gémissement de plaisir. Son premier, qu'elle avait eu en pensant à Aizen Sôsuke.

Après un moment, Hikari recouvra peu à peu ses esprits et par la même occasion, elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ce qu'elle avait fait était sale et honteux. Elle sortit de son bain qui commençait à tiédir et s'en fut dans sa chambre. D'une des commodes, elle prit un morceau de serviette en s'en retourna dans l'eau. Là, tranquillement, elle déballa le paquet. Une lueur grisée brilla dans la lumière presque tamisée de la salle de bain. L'adolescente observa un instant la lame immaculée et la dirigea vers sa cuisse gauche. Elle avait trop bien comprit que la main pouvait être voyant et sérieusement handicapant.

Elle fit une entaille peu profonde, bien nette. Une douleur aiguë la transperça, secouant tout son être, accélérant par la même occasion son rythme cardiaque. Le rouge écarlate s'échappa, comme le feraient des rubans de danseuses classiques. C'en était presque beau. Le sang se diluait, se dispersait jusque là assez facilement dans l'eau transparente. Mais quand Hikari eut assené trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept entailles, il restait là, flottant et contrastant sombrement avec la baignoire blanche. La jeune fille fermait les yeux, perdue dans la douleur, noyée dans la culpabilité et soulagement. À sa plus grande surprise et sa plus brande répulsion, elle avait ressuscité la flamme du désir, désir qu'elle ne pouvait désormais plus faire semblant d'ignorer. À cette pensée, elle reprit sa lame et fit de jolis dessins avec, sur le haut de son bras droit. Le sang coulait presque sensuellement, tout en évacuant ses pêchés.

Au petit matin, Hikari descendit avec appréhension les escaliers. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle s'était de nouveau habituée à manger de nouveau seule. Hinamori partait toujours bien avant elle, pour ne pas la croiser. De la cuisine lui parvint des bruits de couverts qui s'entrechoquaient. Il y avait des rires aussi. Quand elle fit son entrée, tous les regards convergèrent sur elle. Enfin presque tous, le plus importants n'étant pas de la partie.

« -Bonjour Hikari! Bien dormit ma grande? salua joyeusement sa mère.

Aya avait l'air étonnamment rayonnante, elle était comme illuminée de l'intérieure. Alors qu'elle enfournait du tofu en échangeant un regard complice avec le seul homme de la pièce, Hikari suivit cet échange douloureusement. « Oh non. Pitié, non. Pas ça. Ils n'ont quand même pas...» Trop horrifiée pour ne serait-ce que parler, elle regarda Aizen. Ce dernier était tranquillement entrain de bavarder avec Hinamori.

Quand celle-ci rencontra son regard de Hikari, elle lui _sourit_. Elle aussi était radieuse, assise sur un petit nuage. « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang? » Pour Hinamori, il n'était pas nécessaire d'aller chercher bien loin, la seule présence de son père après des semaines d'absence devait être la cause de cette euphorie. Mais elle, ne comptait pas. Enfin, elle ne comptait plus. Tout ce que le jeune fille voulait savoir était ce qui se passait entre Aya et Aizen. Hier soir, ils flirtaient bel et bien, mais Hikari avait été sûre que c'était seulement pour elle qu'il faisait cela. En l'espace de quelques heures, elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Il était plus difficile de distinguer l'authentique de la comédie. Est-ce qu'elle l'avait lassé? Où tout cela faisait-il partit d'un de ses fichus plans tordus?

Hikari s'assit lourdement, et se servit sans entrain -aucun- un petit bol de riz. Hinamori et Aya entourait Aizen, qui comme toujours trônait au bout de la table, de sorte que contrairement à toutes les fois où ils avaient été ensemble, aucun contact physique n'auraient pu être possible. Un sentiment de déception lui pinça affreusement le cœur. D'où est-ce ça venait? Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment envie de la savoir? Pendant ce temps-là, les trois autres parlaient frivolement, le rire enfantin de Hinamori faisant écho dans l'esprit d'une Hikari à bout.

Elle fut tiré de ses pensées par sa _belle_-mère.

« -Tu ne manges pas Hikari?

Sa belle-fille ne répondit rien.

-Hikari? insista Aya.

-Pas faim, fit chichement Hikari.

Elle avait comme l'impression que chaque mots qu'elles prononçaient lui écorchaient la bouche.

-Au fait! Hinamori-kun était juste entrain de nous dire qu'il y avait une réunion parents-professeurs d'organiser au lycée?

-Et alors?

Hikari ne comprenait sincèrement pas où Aya voulait en venir. D'habitude, elle se fichait éperdument de la scolarité de sa fille.

-Eh bien, vu que nous venons d'emménager dans la ville et que c'est un nouveau départ pour nous tous, j'ai décidé qu'il serait bon que je vienne savoir comment tu te débrouilles à l'école. Tu as un an de moins que tous tes autres camarades et en plus c'est la première fois que tu...

-Ça va très bien, l'interrompit Hikari, la gorge nouée et le ton sec. Pas de souci de ce côté-là.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je veux quand même savoir où tu en es.

-Ah? Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'intéresses à mes études?

« Foutu hypocrite » rajouta t-elle mentalement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je suis ta mère enfin.

Hikari hésitait entre répondre « Depuis quand? » et « Quand ça t'arranges. » Finalement elle opta pour:

-Tu n'es pas ma mère.

Un ange passa. Les deux autres s'étaient tus et semblaient désormais suivre la conversation. Au moins, Aizen l'avait-il regardé pour quelques instant.

Sa belle-mère sortit l'attirail du sourire spéciale « Oh oh! la situation est embarrassante, n'y prêtez aucune attention s'il vous plait ». Cette femme ne se laissait jamais déstabiliser. Hikari dû reconnaître qu'elle devait être très compétente dans son métier. Aya avait toujours été négligente en tant que « mère » et jusque là, Hikari en avait été toujours vaguement blessée. La force de l'habitude sans doute, car il n'en avait jamais été autrement. Mais jamais elle n'avait jamais été si volontairement blessante. Le pire était que ça lui avait fait du bien. Néanmoins, elle se reprit bien assez vite.

-Ce n'est pas discutable, jeune fille, éluda enfin Aya d'une voix sévère, ses beaux yeux émeraudes la dardant durement.

Enfin, Hikari reconnaissait le visage de sa belle-mère. En se retournant, cette dernière glissa la main dans ses cheveux mi-longs châtains et se tourna vers Aizen, un sourire artificiel au lèvres.

-Nous pourrions y aller ensemble Sôsuke? proposa t-elle.

-Pourquoi pas? répondit celui-ci d'une vois douce et gentil.

-Dis-moi papa, si on allait se promener juste après? questionna Hinamori.

Est-ce que cette idiote avait déjà oublié la dernière fois qu'il l'avait tabassé? De toute évidence, pour elle rien de tout cela n'était jamais arrivé. Pire encore, elle semblait l'avoir déjà pardonné. Avait-elle été même en colère contre lui? Rien n'était moins sûr. Cette fille avait vraiment un grain. « Et c'est moi qui dit ça? »

-Bien sur, ma puce. Laisse-moi le temps de passer quelques coups de fil et je suis tout à toi, répondit tout aussi mielleusement son père.

La petite brune se leva et prit place sur les genoux d'un Aizen bienveillant et paternaliste. Cette lugubre comédie donnait à Hikari l'envie de vomir. Mais est-ce qu'Aya ne voyait rien, rien du tout? Visiblement, elle était tout aussi aveugle que les autres, elle qui en tant qu'avocat voyait tout, scrutait tout jusqu'au moindre détail –déformation professionnelle sans doute- n'y voyait que du feu.

-Vous viendrez naturellement avec nous, n'est-ce pas Aya?

Elle dodelina la tête, un stupide, stupide, stupide sourire aux lèvres. C'était officiel, ils avaient partagé quelque chose. Mais quoi? En attendant de le découvrir, Hikari se sentait bien de lui arracher ses satanées dents à coups de tenailles. Comment osait-elle flirter aussi librement avec Aizen?

-Où est papa? questionna soudainement la jeune adolescente.

-Ton père? répéta bêtement Aya.

« Oui tu sais, l'homme avec lequel tu es marié? Pétasse. »

Tout d'un coup l'avocate semblait mal à l'aise, ses joues s'étaient rosies considérablement.

-Il est toujours à Londres.

Sans aucune discrétion, elle glissa un regard à Aizen. C'en était assez. Hikari au plus mal, fila comme une flèche au premier. Elle ne vit pas le petit sourire triomphant d'Aizen qui jubilait intérieurement.

Hikari frappait les touches de son clavier avec rage. Bercé de colère et d'un manque de concentration flagrant, son devoir qu'elle devait rendre le lendemain, n'avait pas la moindre chance de voler bien haut. Elle s'arrêta au beau milieux d'une phrase et se prit la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi l'ignorer de la sorte? Peut-être avait-il l'esprit ailleurs ou bien, ou bien...Où bien rien.

Ce qui lui faisait encore plus mal, c'était qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il lui parle, elle ne demandait que ça. Elle ne demandait pas grand chose, un peu d'attention...Hikari réalisa dans quel état elle se trouvait. « Complètement stupide ma pauvre fille » se dit-elle en secouant la tête. La réalité était qu'elle complètement sens dessus dessous, elle était fatiguée et stressée. Cependant elle devait admettre que l'on était personne jusqu'à ce qu'une personne nous aime ou en à quelque chose à faire. Non, elle délirait! Elle ne savait plus bien ce qu'elle pensait. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de réagir la sorte?

Elle parlait et pensait à Aizen comme s'il était le seul homme de sa vie...Et pour être honnête avec elle même, elle dut s'avouer que c'était bien le cas. La seule personne de sa vie. L'idée qu'elle puisse en être amoureuse la fit subitement frissonner. « Non! Pas d'un homme comme lui, c'est... » Pourtant elle en était déjà à songer de quelle manière elle pourrait capter son attention. Mais ce ne serait pas pour elle, ce pour le bien de ses « proches », il fallait mieux que se soit sur elle qu'il...Oh!Qui croyait-elle tromper? Elle même n'était plus dupe.

* * *

**Mmouais...Pas tip-top le chapitre. Je pondrai un chapitre mieux que celui là la prochaine fois. Mais il est très important de bien comprendre la psychologie des persos pour la suite. Et pour les fans d'Aizen, il y en aura bien plus au prochain chapitre!**

**Dernier point: plus il y a de reviews (bonnes ou mauvaises), plus j'écris vite!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Pour me faire pardonner, un long chapitre. Bonne lecture pour les plus courageux !**

**Warning : c'est RATED M pour une raison !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Game ON !**

* * *

Détachement, contrôle et grand spectacle. C'était la clé pour posséder n'importe quel femme. Selon Aizen, toutes rêvaient d'action, d'aventure, de surprise et d'être dominées. Ensuite, il fallait savoir se tirer. La prochaine fois que l'objet de vos désirs vous verrait, vous n'aurez pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'elle serait prête à vous sauter dessus.

Aizen pas peu fière de lui - mais toujours intérieurement agacé de voir cette idiote de Hinamori japper autour de lui comme le ferait un gentil toutou - était au pas de la porte, prêt à aller en excursion avec Aya et sa fille. Ce serait passablement ennuyeux, pour ne pas dire mortellement ennuyeux, mais s'il voulait mettre ses plans à exécution, il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives. La seule femme parmi les trois qui l'intéressait, ne serait pas de la partie. Mais bon, c'était un malheur pour un bien.

Il attendait patiemment que la mère de la fille ait finit de se changer. La séduire s'avérait être ridiculement facile, à tel point qu'il ne s'amusait plus vraiment au bout de quelques misérables semaines. À quoi s'était-il attendu? Toutes les femmes, quel que soient leurs types, extraverties, rebelles, réservées, sérieuses, frivoles étaient à ses pieds en un rien de temps. Toutes sauf une. Mais plus pour longtemps.

À ce moment là, s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait suffit qu'il claque des doigts pour que l'avocate ne se déshabille. Sûrement ne ferait-elle aucun chichi quant au fait qu'elle était une femme d'âge mure, mariée et mère. Aucune importance. Cela ne changerait strictement rien, il en était absolument certain. C'était pathétique.

-Prêt Sôsuke? lança l'insipide avocate, un sourire sur ses lèvres fraîchement maquillées.

Elle avait enfilé une paire de blue jeans, un haut sobre mais affreusement moulant, qui faisait ressortir des courbes plutôt plantureuses.

Aizen soupira. « Ridicule. »

-Allons-y, répondit-il néanmoins poli. Je vous en prie, après vous.

Alors qu'il allait refermer la porte derrière lui, il entendit :

-Attendez. Vous comptiez y aller sans moi?

En haut des marches, la fille scrutait le petit groupe, un vague air de reproche sur son visage.

-Ma chérie? Tu veux venir? questionna Aya, l'air surprise.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne viendrais pas?

Elle descendit lentement les escaliers. Une fois à la hauteur de la porte, elle devait obligatoirement passer près d'Aizen. C'est ce qu'elle fit. Au lieu de se pousser, il resta planter là.

Aya regardait, il devait maintenir son rôle. Chose un peu plus ardue à faire lorsqu'il sentit la petite poitrine de la fille effleurer avec infinie douceur son torse. Son bas ventre frôla brièvement son pénis. Aussi bref que fut cet échange, l'électricité qui le traversa et l'échauffement dans sa braguette n'en furent pas moins intenses.

Il inspira un coup. Une odeur de rose l'assaillit alors avec force. « Charmant ». La fragrance fleurie mêlée à celle de sa peau chatouillait agréablement ses narines. Tout ceci se passa en à peine quelques poignées de secondes.

-Au fait Sôsuke, où allons-nous exactement? demanda Aya une main dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Aizen désigna de son pouce l'arrière de la massive bâtisse.

-J'ai toute une forêt qui m'appartient. Elle n'est pas très visible d'ici, mais elle fait partie intégrante de la propriété. Par ici, finit-il par dire en souriant à Aya.

Cette dernière visiblement aux anges battait des cils comme une jeunette sans expérience. C'était exaspérant. À cela s'ajoutait une Hinamori collante à souhait. « Courage! » se lança t-il sarcastiquement.

Comme tout galant homme qui se respecte, il fit passer ces dames d'abord. Aya et Hinamori l'entourait de part et d'autres, de sorte que la fille fermait la marche, en retrait. Bien entendu il ne pouvait jeter un coup d'œil à ce qu'elle faisait ou voir ses réactions qui avec le temps, étaient vraiment devenues intéressantes.

Il avait bien deviné qu'entre la belle-mère et la fille ça ne devait surement pas être le grand amour, mais il n'avait pas pris en mesure l'ampleur de la colère et la rancune que l'adolescente avait envers Aya. C'était excellent, encore mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Tout jusqu'à présent marchait à merveille. Même mieux que prévu.

Il avait donc bien visé juste. Cette fille retenait bien trop de choses en elle, ce n'était pas sain. Dans ce cas, il serait l'homme qui la débarrasserait de tout ce poison et ce, avec plaisir. Et pour mener cela à bien, quoi de mieux que de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, avant d'y ajouter un zeste de sel?

Jalousie, colère, prise de conscience de son attirance envers lui, impuissance, isolation, vidée aussi physiquement que psychologiquement...Avec tout ça, à seulement 16 ans, elle n'avait _aucune_ chance. Une fois qu'elle serait acculée et complètement à bout, il sera là à l'attendre, les bras grands ouverts. Il était si altruiste ! Ça finira par le tuer un de ces jours.

L'ignorer n'était qu'une extravagance de plus qu'il pouvait se permettre, pour faire durer le plaisir, car il était évident que la fille céderait comme une mouche. Certainement, elle abdiquerait devant lui, mais le brun avait compris qu'elle le ferait à son propre rythme.

Cependant, il avait été un peu déçu de l'attitude de la fille tout à l'heure. Mais là encore, cela prouvait qu'elle n'était peut-être pas si extraordinaire qu'il ne l'avait pensé...S'était-il tromper?

-Oh Sôsuke! C'est vraiment merveilleux! Vous avez vraiment de la chance de posséder un tel endroit rien qu'à vous! s'exclama avec ferveur l'avocate, relevant ses lunettes de soleil sur un nez aquilin.

Il était vrai que le jardin qui bordait la lisière de la forêt était splendide avec ses lilas, ses camélias, pâquerettes et ses bosquets d'inévitables roses. Des roses aussi bien rouges que d'une autre couleur très sombre, noire.

Hinamori s'approcha de l'une d'entre elles, d'un rouge sang si intense qu'il en faisait presque mal aux yeux. Alors qu'elle avançait sa main pour la cueillir, la fille prononça d'une voix calme et collectée:

-Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, Hinamori.

Cette dernière la fixa de ces grands yeux bruns, perplexe.

-Hein? fit-elle en se redressant. Pourquoi pas?

L'adolescente fit un petit signe du menton et expliqua brièvement, le regard quelque peu dur.

-Les épines.

-Oui je sais. Mais elles sont si belles, s'extasia la petite brune en penchant la tête.

-Les roses sont aussi magnifiques que dangereuses. Même la plus belle des choses peut contenir la plus immonde des essences. Tout ce qui brille n'est pas or. Tu devrais savoir ça mieux que personne, Hinamori.

Le sourire de cette dernière se fana devant l'air sombre de la fille.

« Oh? Parlerait-on de moi? » C'était vraisemblablement le cas, vu le rapide regard que la fille avait coulé en sa direction, avant de détourner ses yeux cerclés de lunettes. Hmm.. Et s'il la titillait un peu? Cette fille était beaucoup trop refoulée à son goût. Depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, elle devait avoir _beaucoup_ de choses à lui dire.

_- «Ils ne voient pas la rose, mais ils scrutent attentivement les épines de la tige_. »

Toutes les têtes sauf celle de la fille se fixèrent sur lui.

-C'est de la poésie? tenta Hinamori admirative.

-Verlaine, un poète français, répondit Hikari à la place d'Aizen.

-C'est très beau, complimenta Aya.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec la beauté. C'est métaphorique, rembarra sèchement l'adolescente, ne daignant même pas regarder sa belle mère.

-Il parle des gens qui ne font que voir le Mal partout, compléta Aizen. En oubliant les jouissances de la vie.

Un bref silence suivit la déclaration.

-Je ne pense pas, fit tout d'un coup Hikari en secouant la tête vigoureusement.

Le brun fut un peu surpris de cette réaction véhémente. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu autant parler, hors de question qu'il ne l'encourage pas.

-Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler des apparences qui sont trompeuses?

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix doucereuse, qu'il n'avait jamais entendu.

-S'il n'y a personne pour se méfier, vous rendez vous compte dans quel monde nous vivrions?continua t-elle.

Elle donnait l'impression de soliloquer, tout en regardant d'un air absent les roses.

-C'est vrai, consentit Aizen après un moment.

La fille ne réagit pas. Il continua sur sa lancée:

-Malheureusement la plupart du temps, les gens se laissent berner par la première impression. Il y a souvent une différence _énorme_ entre l'image projetée et la réalité intérieure de chaque homme Ils ne cherchent jamais à aller plus loin que ce que leur offre la surface. C'est la nature humaine, nous voyons ce que nous voulons voir, nous croyons à ce que nous voulons croire.

- Heureusement que certaines personnes soient...comment dire? La fille pressa deux maigres doigts sur ses lèvres. Plus _aguerries_ quant à la vrai nature des gens, n'est-ce pas Aizen-san? ajouta t-elle en levant la tête après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Visiblement, elle se forçait à ne pas baisser les yeux. Il ricana intérieurement, c'était si mignon. Ah, les premiers émois amoureux !

Car il s'agissait bien de ça. Le cœur desséché de l'adolescente, comme seul peut l'être celui d'une fille négligée, confinée chez elle pendant des années et extirper de sa prison pour mener une existence désespérément monotone et vide de toute relation masculine, s'était embrasé. Un homme, un regard pesant, une présence et cela avait suffit. Feu. L'amour n'est souvent que le produit d'une situation. Et celle d'Ikeuchi Hikari était de tomber amoureuse du premier venu. Si en plus celui-là arborait un beau visage et une habileté à laquelle toutes les femmes -et hommes- tombaient, on imaginait bien dans quel état se trouvait la pauvre fille.

-Bien entendu, répondit Aizen faussement humble.

-C'est vrai quoi! continua à s'exclamer la fille en gesticulant ses maigres bras. Si vous saviez le nombre de psychopathes qui se promènent parmi nous à l'heure qu'il est! À première vue ce sont des gens comme vous et moi, qui vivent une vie des plus normales. Ce sont nos voisins, nos amis, nos proches. Tiens! Ça pourrait même être vous, Aizen-san!

Hikari ! réprimanda sa belle-mère, l'air absolument offensée. Je vous prie de l'excuser. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend aujourd'hui. Excuse-toi immédiatement.

L'avocate tapota l'épaule de sa fille avec l'air d'avoir totalement honte d'elle.

Un ange passa. La fille le défiait clairement. Elle était toute raide et arborait un petit sourire suffisant qui faisait ressortir ses hautes pommettes. Elle aimait jouer avec le feu? Avec lui, tout le monde finissait par se brûler tôt ou tard. Il éclata de rire. D'un rire retenue mais franc, pour une fois. Il entreprit d'essuyer ses lunettes, en prenant son temps.

- Non laissez, Aya souria t-il gentiment. Après tout, elle a tout à fait raison de se méfier. Je pourrai bien être un malade qui oblige ses victimes à vivre avec moi. Puis une fois que j'en ai fini avec elles, je les découpe en tout petit morceaux, puis je les enterre dans ma cave, ni vu ni connu.

À cela il chargea l'adolescente d'un regard froid, en remettant ses lunettes en place.

Plus personne ne semblaient respirer, mis à part le brun qui s'amusait comme un petit fou. Jusqu'à quel point la fille allait-elle croire à ce qu'il venait de dire? Pensait-elle qu'il rigolait ou qu'au contraire ce n'était que la pure vérité? À en juger par son visage livide, il opterait pour la deuxième option. Intéressant. Elle le croyait vraiment capable du pire. « Sage petite. »

-Voyons Hikari, s'esclaffa sa mère. Détends-toi! Navrée, fit Aya à l'intention d'Aizen. Elle n'a vraiment pas le sens de l'humour. Tu imagines quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que Sôsuke faire ça? Franchement! dit-elle à sa fille.

Hinamori, elle, baissait la tête, le visage illisible.

Puis ils reprirent leur marche. L''ignorer, il fallait l'ignorer, mais la faire souffrir était tellement plus drôle, à tant de niveau! Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

-Tu dois sûrement les haïr, poursuivit Aizen d'une voix un peu plus forte – son harem le collait toujours de si près. Ces criminels, crut-il bon de préciser.

Seul du silence lui répondit. Puis environ une poignée de secondes plus tard, la voix grave de la fille lui parvint.

-Non, je ne les hais pas, dit-elle calmement. Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire. En fait, ils me font horriblement pitié. Après tout pour être détraqué comme certains le sont, il a sûrement fallu qu'ils aient eu une vie emplit de misère, de tristesse ou de solitude. Il y a toujours une raison. Je pense que se sont des traumatisés du cœur.

-Pas forcément. Peut-être font-ils ce qu'ils font en toute connaissance des choses et sans qu'ils aient...souffert comme tu viens de le dire.

-Dans ce cas, je les plains encore plus ces pauvres âmes.

-Je te trouve bien miséricordieuse Ikeuchi-kun.

-Vous vous trompez, je peux autant me montrer compatissante que sans pitié. _Aizen_-_san_.

-Tu admets que toi aussi tu as ta part d'ombre.

-Il serait tout à fait prétentieux de nier que je n'en ai pas. Tout le monde en a une...Plus au moins prononcé.

-Tu sembles avoir beaucoup médité la question.

-C'est vrai. Avec certaines choses que j'ai..._expérimenté, _je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me poser des questions.

-Oh. Quel genre de questions?

-Ce qui motivait les gens à faire ce qu'ils font.

-Aristote a dit que l'âme des hommes est composé de raison, de volonté et de _désir_.

-Est-ce que cela veut nécessairement dire qu'il faudrait mettre en priorité la satisfaction de ses propres pulsions? Au détriment des autres?

-Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille. Mais il est vrai que certaines personnes en font leur philosophie de vie. Oscar Wilde a écrit dans _Dorian Gray_ que ''_Toutes les pulsions que nous refoulons nous empoisonne. La seule façon de se délivrer d'une tentation est d'y céder.''_

-J'en déduis qu'Oscar Wilde est un faible et le roi des imbéciles.

Un silence de plomb suivit l'échange musclé. Aizen n'avait même pas remarquer qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés net et qu'ils faisaient maintenant face à face. Il pouvait voir les pommettes de l'adolescente se colorer, sa poitrine couvert d'un hideux haut informe se soulever au rythme de sa respiration rapide. Et ses yeux noirs comme une nuit sans étoile, le fixait avec une telle intensité...Avec une telle _haine_.

« Magnifique. »

-Eh bien Sôsuke! Vous vous y connaissez en littérature! Où avez vous appris tout ça? fit Aya admirative.

Toujours les yeux rivés sur la fille, Aizen dû s'arracher de cette vision on ne peut plus bandante – pour lui. Il dû reconnaître que re-attérir auprès de ces camarades incultes lui était difficile. Il avait apprécié cette petite conversation. Pour une si jeune jeune fille, elle avait l'air des principes plutôt vieux-jeu et arrêtés. Vu comme elle défendait son point de vue, elle devait être du genre borné.

Il _adorait_.

C'est ce que lui confirma les petits fourmillements dans son sous-vêtement. Encore une fois, il se força à respirer, puis il se souvint qu'il était avec la mère de la fille et Hinamori. L'avocate lui avait posé une question, il y répondrait puis s'enquerrait de Hinamori. Elle était bien silencieuse depuis bien trop longtemps. Non pas qu'il en ait eu quelque chose à faire, bien au contraire, mais il était censé être Aizen Sôsuke, père dévoué et aimant.

-Dans ma jeunesse, j'avais beaucoup de temps libre. Je lisais énormément, en bon solitaire! rigola t-il en se tournant vers la femme.

-C'est tout simplement impressionnant, le complimenta-elle.

-La réflexion est capitale au développement d'un cerveau, expliqua t-il l'air tout à fait sérieux. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui avec toutes les distractions que nous pouvons avoir, il est difficile de se trouver un moment seul avec nos pensées. En tout cas, déclara t-il à la fille un demi-sourire toujours plastronné sur ses lèvres, tu es sur la bonne voie. Ce serait dommage que tu fasses comme les jeunes de ton âge.

La fille allait-elle comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire? Sûrement, Aizen ne doutait plus de son intelligence. Sans attendre de réponse il s'engagea sur le chemin en silence, prenant au passage le plus naturellement possible la petite main de Hinamori.

À son contact, il la sentit frissonner. Elle le regardait de ses yeux noisettes, emplis d'un désir à peine camouflé. Ce n'était pas bon, plus elle gagnait en âge, plus la brune semblait de plus en incapable de tenir son rôle de fille convenablement. Aizen avait parfois l'impression qu'elle était irrécupérable. Il l'avait trop bien conditionné. Il se promit d' y aller moins fort avec la fille, Hikari.

Chez Hinamori, il y avait toujours des petites choses, comme ses regards concupiscents, qui pourraient bien un jour les trahir. Bien qu'il ne se fasse pas de souci outre mesure, il fallait absolument que cette idiote se calme, au cas où il existerait un autre exemplaire de personne aussi perspicace qu'Ikeuchi Hikari.

Il faisait une chaleur hors norme pour la saison. Le petit groupe tentait de se rafraichir au maximum en évitant les coins trop ensoleillés. Il faisait chaud, la fille était à quelques centimètres de lui et il était excité. Alors qu'il pensait que ça ne pouvait être pire pour la bosse qui se formait dans ses parties, il entendit la fille faire un drôle de bruit.

-Aïe !

Ne pas la regarder n'aurait pas été naturel. Il la vit occuper à examiner son index droit. Une minuscule gouttelette de sang glissait silencieusement -et ô grand dieu- si sensuellement le long de sa main. Il faillit perdre la tête lorsqu'il la vit passer son doigt dans sa bouche rose et pulpeuse. Elle sortit sa langue pour accueillir le petit membre blessé.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-La rose. Je me suis piquée.

-Comme quoi, les épines de roses ne sont qu'un inconvénient minime, comparé au plaisir que nous donne ces fleurs. Curieux non, comme toi même étant avertie des épines, tu t'es piquée, souffla t-il. Tu vois Ikeuchi-kun, les hommes ne peuvent résister à la tentation d'assouvir leurs pulsions, dangereuses ou non. Peut importe à quel point il tente d'y _résister_.

-C'est bien dit, dit inutilement Aya en se plantant devant lui.

Hikari lui jeta un regard noir à l'homme brun, tout en continuant de sucer son doigt. Bien qu'il n' y eut aucun bruit de succion, il l'imagina sans peine. Il avait l'impression que son pantalon rapetissait alors que son érection presque douloureuse, prenait plus de place. Si ça continuait comme ça...Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de lancer à la cantonade :

-Quelqu'un veut à boire ?

Aya hocha la tête.

-Je reviens, j'en ai pour une seconde. Hinamori, tu veux bien me donner un coup de main s'il te plait ?

-Oh, commença Aya, je peux vous aider si...

-Quel genre d'hôte je serai, l'interrompt-il, si je vous laissais faire?

Il l'éblouit de son sourire en la regardant à travers ses longs cils. Les joues de l'avocate se colorèrent d'une jolie teinte, avant de capituler en silence.

-Allons-y, Hinamori.

Alors que Hikari et sa belle-mère n'étaient plus visibles, ils entendirent crier derrière eux :

-Hey !

Il s'arrêta net et se retourna. La fille était bien plus proche qu'il ne l'avait cru, à peine à quelques centimètres. Son odeur de rose l'assaillit une nouvelle fois.

-_L'amour est une rose._ Elle fit un pas en avant. _Chaque pétale est une illusion. Chaque épine, une réalité. _

Elle s'avança encore, elle était si grande qu'elle avait à peine à lever les yeux, qu'elle le regardait en face. Elle chuchota :

-Vous allez regretter de m'avoir choisit, moi. Le _regretter, _Aizen.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi se soit, elle avait d'ores et déjà tourner les talons, pour retourna là où elle avait laissé sa belle-mère, d'un pas léger et quelque peu traînant.

* * *

Aussitôt qu'ils furent totalement hors de vue des Ikeuchi et que Hikari fut repartit, Aizen accéléra le pas, laissant sa fille courir pour la rattraper. Quand elle parvint enfin à sa hauteur, elle _sut. _Son visage était fermé et ténébreux, son sourire, disparut. Oui, elle sut que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Dans ses moments là, lorsqu'il était contrarié, il ne se focalisait plus que sur lui et son propre plaisir. Elle, ne devenait plus qu'un outil, un exutoire tordu.

Plus ils se rapprochaient du manoir et plus le cœur de Hinamori battait frénétiquement. La faute à cette peste. Aizen-sama ne supportait pas de ne pas avoir le dernier mot. La brune était sûre qu'il était aussi contrarié qu'excité. Ces derniers temps, les deux allaient souvent de pair.

Elle allait souffrir, elle le sentait déjà. « Faites qu'il y aille doucement ». Elle faisait son mieux pour le dissimuler mais les coups de pieds qu'elle s'était pris quelques semaines plus tôt, lui faisaient toujours un mal de chien. Les hématomes étaient encore bien là. Cette nuit-là, il n'y était pas allé de main morte.

Malgré tout, elle était contente. Oui, contente qu'elle puisse rendre service à Aizen-sama. Le pauvre, ce n'était pas sa faute si l'autre pétasse l'allumait constamment. Il n'était qu'un homme, il avait des besoins. Et si lui avait besoin d'elle, c'était avec plaisir qu'elle se sacrifiait. Pour la bonne raison qu'elle l'aimait comme une foller. Et que lui aussi l'aimait. Éperdument.

Tout était bien dans le meilleur des monde avant qu'_elle _n'arrive ! Cette fichue peste de Hikari! Pour qui diable se prenait-elle ? Hein ? Pour qui?

Hinamori n'était pas plus dérangée que ça par la présence d'Ikeuchi Aya. Elle avait l'habitude de voir son père avec des femmes plus âgées. Après tout, il fallait bien qu'il donne le change. Un homme aussi bien portant, riche, qui réussissait dans la vie, beau comme un dieu, célibataire? Non, ce n'était pas crédible. Alors Aizen-sama avait des aventures, mais au fond, la brune savait qu'elle était la seule à occuper la place dans le cœur de l'homme qu'elle adorait plus que sa propre vie.

Dès qu'ils franchirent la porte de derrière, elle ne put s'empêcher de se stopper net, sa respiration hachée. En voyant l'état d'Aizen-sama, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer. Les prémices de douleur étaient grands.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? siffla t-il lorsqu'il vit qu'elle ne le suivait plus. Dépêche-toi.

Elle ne se fit pas prier, elle avait appris que dans des cas comme celui-là, il fallait tout tenter pour essayer de limiter les dégâts en faisant tout ce qu'il disait. Et encore, ce n'était pas une garantie. Les jambes de la petite brune tremblaient. Mais au moins, pour cette fois il ne pouvait utiliser ses ''amis'' comme il aimait appeler ses instruments sexuels. Il avait dit qu'il reviendrait rapidement près de ces maudits invités.

Dès qu'ils firent un pas dans la cuisine déserte, il ferma la porte, la prit par les cheveux, défaisant son chignon par la même occasion et l'entraina sur le comptoir. Il la posa brutalement sur le ventre. Sa tête fit un drôle de bruit lorsqu'elle rencontra le plan de travail.

Tout de suite, il prit entre ses dents aiguisés un pan de la peau de sa nuque et mordit pleinement. Hinamori ne put s'empêcher de crier, avant qu'elle ne camoufle le bruit de sa petite main. Il continua à mordiller avec force tout ce que sa bouche atteignait. Une fois qu'il parvint vers son oreille, il continua sa torture. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, il s'acharnait particulièrement sur l'oreille. Sa respiration était bruyante, mais Hinamori perçut quelque chose comme :

-Hi..Hi...

Était-ce son nom à elle qu'il murmurait entre deux terribles morsures ? _Hinamori _? Même avec la douleur, elle parvint à esquisser un sourire. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende :

-...Kari.

Puis sans qu'elle ne vit rien venir, il la retourna sur le dos et la força à terre en lui maintenant la tête. Sans lui décocher un mot, il prit dans ses mains sa mâchoire et l'ouvrit de force.

-A-aizen-sama, qu'est-ce que...?

Alors qu'elle parlait, il lui enfonça sans aucune considération son pénis profondément dans la gorge. Elle parvint à grand peine à ne pas régurgiter.

Il fit des allers et retours incessants. Même s'il ne disait rien, n'émettait aucun bruit, son visage contenait à grand peine l'ampleur de son désir et de son excitation. Cela faisait à grand peine trois minutes et son membre était suintant et aussi gonflé qu'il pouvait l'être. Il était si gros que Hinamori devait à grand peine élargir sa petite bouche.

Et son visage...Son visage, son magnifique, magnifique visage était tout bonnement irrésistible. Ses joues d'ordinaires de couleurs si égales étaient rougies par l'ardeur de son excitation, il soufflait à coups répétés, passait une main aux veines saillantes dans sa chevelure chocolatée, sa lèvre inférieure charnue paraissait subir les pires sévisses de morsures, un minuscule filet de sueur coulait sur ses tempes, sa poitrine se levait périodiquement, profondément. Ses yeux étaient fermés, il était comme ailleurs.

« D'habitude, pensa Hinamori, il aime me regarder faire.** »** Oui, il aimait particulièrement la regarder souffrir, à tel point qu'il y avait des moments où elle-même venait à penser que lui faire l'amour ne lui donnait plus de plaisir. Seul sa douleur le lui procurait, au lieu de l'acte en lui-même. Bien entendu, elle n'était pas totalement consciente de ce fait, trop occuper à hurler de plaisir.

Mais à ce moment là, son esprit était parfaitement alerte. Parce qu'elle _savait_. Oui, oui elle savait, elle était même certaine qu'il pensait à une autre. Son petit cœur fragile explosa en mille morceaux pour la énième fois. Ce n'en était pas pour le moins douloureux.

Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il était sur le point de jouir, il s'arracha violemment de sa bouche, la leva par le col et la plaqua à plat ventre une nouvelle fois sur le plan de cuisine. Elle sentit ses mains grandes et chaudes parcourir son échine, remonter vers ses omoplates, contourner puis passer à travers son soutien-gorge. Alors qu'une autre main s'affairait à baisser son pantalon, l'autre était occupée à jouer avec son mamelon durcit.

Il se baissa à hauteur de ses cuisses. Il baisa longuement l'arrière de son genoux, y promena sa langue, puis le mordit assez fort pour que du sang goutte au sol. Il se releva et ébouriffa les cheveux foncés de Hinamori. Il y plongea son visage pendant qu'il faisait glisser lentement son membre entre ses cuisses, frôlant avec force son entrée, sans pour autant la pénétrer.

Sa main remonta vers la bouche de Hinamori, alors que l'autre était occupé à malaxer sa poitrine, à pincer, tordre les malheureux bouts de chair. Il y allait si durement qu'elle n'y ressentit aucun plaisir.

Sur un caprice, il lui prit le bras gauche et le tordit tout en remettant sa bouche à l'endroit de la morsure de son cou.

Jusqu'à présent tout cela s'était passé en silence. Ne pouvant plus tenir, Hinamori éclata en sanglot alors qu'il la pénétrait profondément, rapidement, brutalement. Il la gifla assez fort pour que la brune sente le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche. Tout de suite après, il essuya le liquide rougeâtre qui coulait avec sa langue et l'avala goulument.

Les larmes ne cessaient de couler. Elles se mélangeait au sang qui suintait de son nez. Son cou, son genoux et ses oreilles tout étaient maculées du liquide rougeâtre.

Il lui faisait mal. Si mal. Elle l'aimait tant. Elle l'aimait tant...Alors pourquoi ? _Pourquoi_ ?

Au bout de quelques pénibles minutes, il termina. Aujourd'hui n'avait pas été aussi terrible qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle était reconnaissante. Il la ménageait tellement.

Son père remarque les quelques goutte de sperme qui étaient tombées sur le carrelage.

-Essuie moi ça.

Hinamori réussit tant bien que mal à se baisser. Une fois au sol, elle leva timidement ses yeux bordés de grosses larmes.

-Avec la langue. Comme d'habitude.

Elle s'attabla à la tâche.

-Regarde-moi, ordonna t-il glacial.

Sa langue râpa le sol pour ingurgiter la texture épaisse et salé.

Ce furent les seules choses qu'il daigna lui adresser.

Puis il se rhabilla tout en la regardant faire, un sourire dément aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'il eut finit, il rejoignit les Ikeuchi avec les boissons. Il leur dit que Hinamori ne se sentait pas bien à cause de la chaleur. Et qu'elle leur demandait de l'excuser.

* * *

**Le lendemain**

Il était midi. Et jamais Hikari n'avait autant eut si peu faim. Elle ferait mieux de rester ici en classe à lire ou même à faire ses devoirs. Bien qu'elle fut énormément fatiguée, impossible de fermer les yeux plus de deux minutes d'affiler. En se baissant pour sortir ses affaires, son bras la lança violemment.

Avec l'habitude, les cris muets s'étaient mués en grimaces et dans ses jours les plus braves, en froncement de sourcils. Elle était en passe de devenir la reine du camouflage. Mais elle n'était pas infaillible. Elle se retourna donc le plus naturellement possible pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait vu. « Non personne », pensa t-elle soulagée en se rasseyant convenablement.

Elle avait eu beau pansé les plaies, elles faisaient toujours autant mal, si ce n'étaient plus. Alors que sa main avait l'air d'avoir cicatrisé, les nouvelles blessures qu'elles s'étaient infligées, elles, ne semblaient pas vouloir se refermer. D'ailleurs une sur sa cuisse s'était réouverte ce matin. De peur que le sang ne coule, elle avait bandé deux fois chaque plaie. Peut-être avait-elle coupé trop profondément? Pour la jeune fille, ça ne l'était pas assez.

C'était tout ce qu'elle méritait.

-Ah te v'là enfin, fit une voix familière derrière son dos.

Ichigo contourna son bureau pour se planter devant son pupitre. Il la toisa hautement toujours avec ses sourcils perpétuellement froncés.

-Ça fait des jours que t'es pas venue manger un morceau avec nous, continua l'orangé.

Hikari baissa les yeux gênée, elle sentait le bout de ses oreilles s'échauffer. Bien que toujours aussi mal à l'aise avec les autres, elle l'était quand même beaucoup moins. Au point qu'elle put répondre sans vraiment retourner maintes fois dans sa tête ce qu'elle allait répondre à son camarade.

-C'est que je n'ai pas faim. Mais c'est gentil de...

-C'est quoi encore ces histoires? répliqua Ichigo incrédule. Ça va faire des semaines que t'as pas faim !

La perplexité fit place au cynisme.

-Me dis pas que...

Le garçon ne finit pas sa phrase, l'air absolument concentré. Puis comme s'il avait fait la découverte du siècle, son visage s'éclaira.

Le cœur de Hikari battit un tantinet plus vite. Elle sentit ses aisselles se mouiller. « Quoi, quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a découvert? » paniqua t-elle.

-Me dis pas que...répéta t-il toujours aussi mystérieux. Je sais ce qu'il se passe, fit-il en parlant doucement.

Il la regardait de haut en bas. Il alla même jusqu'à prendre du recule, comme s'il avait voulu prendre un tableau d'ensemble.

-Je _connais_ ton secret, finit-il par lâcher.

-Q-qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? demanda t-elle la gorge sèche.

Bien qu'elle savait qu'Ichigo était à peu près aussi perspicace qu'une souris aveugle, elle se préparait au pire des scénarios. Peut-être l'avait-elle sous-estimé? Impossible. À l'école, elle ne laissait jamais rien transparaitre. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il ne puisse soupçonner la moindre des choses! Mais comme elle l'avait vu la détailler, peut-être avait une blessure qu'il avait vu? Là aussi, impossible. Elle n'était pas comme Hinamori. Elle apprenait vite.

Vite justement, il fallait faire vite. Elle devait être prête à débiter le plus convaincant des mensonges, quoi qu'il dise. Son cerveau était en pleine ébullition, son dos se couvrait d'une sueur aussi moite que glacée. Mais elle devait se reprendre, se contenir. Elle tenta de calmer sa respiration et de fermer son visage.

-Hikari, tu nous ferais pas un régime? dit Ichigo le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Hein? lâcha disgracieusement Hikari qui tombait des nues.

Sur le coup, elle fut si choquée et en même temps si soulagée, qu'elle rigola à coup sec, nerveusement, avant de partir d'un rire franc. Elle s'était emballée pour rien ! Il ne savait rien, rien de rien!

« Quelle idiote! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu croire qu'Ichigo avait pu tout deviner ? _Ichigo_ ! » Elle se moquait autant de l'orangé que de sa propre réaction démesurée.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? Tu vas la fermer? s'impatienta l'orangé en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Je ne fais pas de régime, hoqueta Hikari en tentant de reprendre son sérieux. Je n'en ai jamais fait, et n'en ferait jamais.

-Bah alors, viens grailler avec nous.T'as vraiment que la peau sur les os, ma vieille. Mais bon, même si tu manges pas, tu peux quand même rester avec nous. Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêches?

« Hmm, voyons voir... Une Hinamori qui veut me faire la peau, me brûler vive et m'arracher les yeux, peut-être ? »

Mais Hikari était si soulagée qu'elle aurait consentit à n'importe quoi. Même si c'était à contre-cœur. Et puis, c'était vrai qu'elle n'avait plus manger avec tout le monde depuis quelques temps. « Un semblant de normalité, Kari. Fais _semblant_. »

-Je te suis, s'exclama t-elle avec un enthousiasme feint.

Comme prévu, toute la bande était réunie sur le toit, comme d'habitude. Non pas vraiment comme d'habitude, puisqu'une silhouette massive tranchait nettement dans le lot. Une silhouette qui arborait des cheveux azurs. Inconsciemment, l'adolescente ralentit le pas. Elle était toujours aussi intimidé par Grimmjow. Qui ne le serait pas ? Ichigo visiblement, puisqu'en s'approchant, il lança un aimable:

-Eh du con! Décales tes fesses. Ma place là, désigna t-il de son menton.

-Dites à votre copain d'arrêter de rêver, fit le bleuté aux autres en désignant Ichigo.

Hikari profita de la mini dispute pour s'asseoir à côté de Tôshiro. Elle ne calcula ni Hinamori ni son regard perçant. Habituée sans doute.

Alors comme ça, Grimmjow et Ichigo étaient...amis? Ou bien avaient-ils au moins mis leur stupides egos mâles de côté et arrêter de faire les idiots pour voir la pas-si-surprenante-vérité en face?

En se détournant d'Ichigo et son acolyte, elle remarqua que Tôshiro la regardait en catimini, avant de revenir sur Hinamori. Étrangement les deux ne se parlaient pas, ne se regardaient pas. C'était bizarre même pour la petite brune. Elle était toujours volubile près de son ami d'enfance. Même l'attitude de ce dernier, bien qu'aussi froide que d'habitude, avait quelque chose d'étrange.

« Il est inquiet », devina Hikari. Voilà ce qu'il y avait. Quoi de plus normale que le jeune prodige ne soupçonne quelque chose ? Hinamori était le genre de personne qui ne supportait pas les émotions extrêmes. Elle ne savait pas composer avec. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle attire l'attention sur elle. Que s'était-il passé bon sang ?

-Eh, la nouvelle! interpella Grimmjow. Tu bouffes pas?

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à lui rabattre les oreilles avec ça?

-Je n'ai pas faim, murmura t-elle en regardant le sol. Elle rabattit ses cheveux corbeaux sur son visage.

Après un moment de silence, le jeune homme ajouta:

-T'sais qu'avec ta taille et ton poids, tu pourrais bien être mannequin.

Ichigo s'étouffa avec sa boisson avant de l'avaler de travers. Il s'essuya du revers de la manche avant de re-fixer son attention vers Grimmjow.

-Ouais, en fait, t'es pas si mal que ça...

Il s'approcha de Hikari et lui décocha le sourire le plus prédateur qu'elle ait jamais vu de sa vie. Puis il hocha la tête comme s'il venait de faire une découverte inattendue.

-T'sais quoi ? Quand j'aurais ma chaîne de boîte ouverte partout dans le monde, tu pourrais p't'être venir me faire de la pub, plaisanta à moitié le bleuté.

-C-c'est gentil.

Que répondre? Elle était si mal-à l'aise avec Grimmjow -elle ne respirait quasiment plus, ne bougeait plus- mais elle ne fut pas aveugle au point de ne pas remarquer le regard jaloux d'Ichigo.

« Intéressant. »

Soudain la lumière se fit dans son esprit, comme un éclair déchirant le ciel.

Oh oui. C'était brillant.

La sonnerie fit sursauter la jeune fille. Le petit groupe commença à se relever, seul Grimmjow fit exception.

-Qu'est-ce tu fous? le rembarra Ichigo. T'as pas entendu la sonnerie p't'être? Y a cours là!

-Pas envie d'y aller.

Sur ce, il enleva son blazer, le mit par terre et posa sa tête dessus. L'orangé leva les yeux au ciel et alla rejoindre Hinamori et Tôshiro qui s'éloignaient déjà sans mot dire.

Hikari jubilait. « Parfait. »

Il lui fallut quand même un temps pour qu'elle ose rester. Elle avait envisagé plusieurs fois à aller en cours, comme le bonne petite fille obéissante et respectueuse qu'elle avait toujours été. Si elle voulait à mettre son plan sur pied, elle n'avait pas le choix. Un mal pour un bien. « Il ne va pas te manger Kari. Il n'est pas comme _lui_. » Rien que ça, lui donna du courage.

Elle se rassit et surprit l'œil perplexe et moqueur de Grimmjow.

-Eh ben! Toi la nouvelle ? Qui sèche ? fit le bleuté en relevant le tête de son coussin improvisé.

-Eh oui, bégaya t-elle. Les c-cours c'est fatiguant.

-Tu parles que c'est fatiguant. C'est à chier ouais! Heureusement - il farfouilla dan son sac - J'ai ça !

Il sortit non fièrement une bouteille d'alcool.

-T-tu n'as p-pas peur...De te faire prendre, remarqua Hikari d'une petite voix.

-Les risques c'est ce qui pimentent l'existence!

Un peu plus et on aurait cru entendre Ai-... _lui_.

Il but une lampée à la bouteille même avant de tendre le goulot devant le nez de la jeune fille.

-Non ça ira, déclina t-elle poliment.

Comment pouvait-elle aborder la question ?

-Alors comme ça...commença t-elle. Tu voudrais être quoi? Gérant de night-club?

Oui, c'était un bon début.

Griimjow hocha la tête, toujours les yeux fixés sur les nuages qui parsemaient le ciel azur.

-Ouaip. Et DJ en même temps. La musique, c'est mon truc.

Vraiment, il lui offrait tout ce qu'elle voulait sur un plateau d'argent.

-Tu fais des mix's alors ? demanda t-elle en voulant paraître la plus innocente possible.

-'Faut bien, j'fais des medley à _Las_ _Noches_ après les cours, répondit Grimmjow à travers ses bras croisés sur son visage.

- Oh, lâcha simplement l'adolescente.

Puis elle se tut. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire devait sortir de sa bouche à lui et naturellement. Elle eut une idée, elle était quasiment sûre que ça allait marcher. Grimmjow avait l'air d'être le genre d'homme qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de montrer ce dont ils étaient capables. Elle sentait qu'il devait avoir de gros problème de complexes. C'était sur cette carte qu'elle devait jouer. Ça ne devrait pas être trop dure.

Elle sortit ses écouteurs et son portable et mit un morceau au hasard. Son portable ne lui servait que pour les services multimédias, le reste ne l'intéressait pas. Ce n'était pas l'entière vérité. En fait, elle ne recevait ni d'appels, ni de messages. C'était une vrai vie d'ermite qu'elle menait jusque là. Triste et pathétique.

-Qu'est-ce que t'écoutes? demanda Grimmjow.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Hikari qu'il était déjà près d'elle, lui retirant un écouteur de son oreille.

Ce que Grimmjow voulait, Grimmjow prenait. Comme _lui_.

-Euh Yui, _Again, _répondit_-_elle néanmoins d'une petite voix.

Ils ne dirent rien d'autre, écoutant le morceau dans un parfait silence cependant que Hikari bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Elle n'aimait pas le savoir proche d'elle comme ça. « Courage. »

-Pas mon genre, mais j'avoue que c'est du lourd, déclara t-il une fois que les dernières notes retentirent.

Sans préambule, il sortit fièrement de son sac un ordinateur blanc comme neige dernier cri et une paire d'écouteurs bleues ciels.

-Je...J-je pourrai écouter? Ton travail? fit timidement Hikari.

Il la fixa intensément, comme désapprobateur.

-Mais s-si ça dérange, laisse, s'empressa t-elle d'ajouter.

-Nan, c'est OK.

Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les gens étaient... prévisibles.

* * *

Elle était sympa la nouvelle. Une fille calme et discrète. En temps normale il ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Si ça n'avait pas été pour Ichigo..._Ichigo_. Justement, avec tous les soucis qu'il avait en ce moment en tête, l'orangé figurait bien dans son top ten.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à jouer à Assassin's Creed la dernière fois, ils avaient commencé à traîner ensemble pendant les cours. Ils se lançaient toujours des piques à gauche et à droite, étaient même repartis faire une partie de Xbox à plusieurs reprises.

Et puis c'était tout.

Le bleuté qui n'était pourtant pas du genre à se laisser abattre, commençait à désespérer. Il n'était toujours pas sûr de ce qu'il représentait pour Ichigo et encore mois si l'orangé le trouvait assez important pour qu'il se pose la question. C'est vrai, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il avait toujours l'impression que la p'tite fraise voulait l'éviter ou quelque chose du genre. Vraiment, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour débloquer la situation.

Oh, et toujours aucune trace des salops qui l'avaient agressé. Oui, la vie avait bel et bien décidé d'être une garce avec lui.

-Grimmjow ? questionna une voix féminine.

Ah oui ! La nouvelle. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il était en train de lui faire écouter un des morceaux qu'il avait composé. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait fait écouté son travail qu'à Illforte. Il avait bien envie de le faire écouter à Ichigo.

-Quoi ?

- C'est franchement bien, le complimenta t-elle.

-T'avais pas besoin de m'le dire. J'le savais déjà.

Elle lâcha un petit souffle. Il fallut du temps à Grimmjow pour comprendre que c'était un ricanement.

-En fait, hésita t-elle en tortillant les pans de sa jupe. Comme je viens d'arriver et que je ne connais quasiment personne, je voudrais vraiment essayer de faire de nouvelle connaissances. Et j'aimerai organiser une soirée et...

Putain les filles timides! Toujours à tourner autour du pot. Voilà pourquoi, elles ne l'intéressaient pas plus que ça.

-Ouais et tu voudrais que j'sois là-bas ? Pour la musique ?

Elle hocha la tête, n'osant pas rencontrer ses yeux.

-S'il te plait! Tu es doué et je ferais même en sorte de te faire de la pub!

-J'sais pas, maugréa t-il.

Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant puis secoua la tête, puis déclara sèchement :

-'Pas envie.

Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant un moment, laissant le vent qui soufflait emplir le silence qui s'installait. À un moment, le bleuté crut même qu'elle allait se mettre à chialer.

-C'est pas grave, capitula Hikari, le visage un tantinet déçu. Je comprends.

C'est vrai quoi! Il avait aucune envie de faire ce genre de truck pour une fille aussi populaire qu'une feuille morte. Même si elle était gentille et mignonne. Il était pas là pour faire la charité, alors c'était non.

-Je n'aurais qu'à demander à Ichigo.

« Ichigo ? »

D'un grognement qu'il voulait laxiste, Grimmjow demanda de sa voix la plus désinvolte.

-Y a qui qui viendra ?

-Pour tout te dire, je n'en sais rien du tout.

La nouvelle se mit à scruter le ciel, comme s'il allait se mettre à lui souffler la réponse.

-Je suis absolument certaine qu'il y aura Hinamori...

« J'en ai rien à foutre. »

-...Tôshiro...Peut-être Honshô...La gentille fille au cheveux courts et hérissés, Tatsuki je crois qu'elle s'appelle...

Elle continua à appeler des noms de leur classe dont il n'avait si rien à faire que c'en était presque douloureux.

-Et c'est tout! s'exclama doucement Hikari un sourire sur ses lèvres. Oups, j'ai faillit oublier Ichigo!

Ça changeait tout.

* * *

-Je suis ravie que tu ais accepté Grimmjow. remercia Hikari en se levant.

-Ouais ouais, ça va maugréa le jeune homme. Mais t'as pas intérêt à avoir mentit, hein ! Je gère tout, et tu me donnes tout le fric dont j'ai besoin.

-Je ne suis pas une menteuse, lui fit-elle remarquer durement.

Tout était réglé pour la soirée, maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à confirmer... _ça._

Elle hésita un moment avant d'ajouter de ses yeux sombres rivés au sol :

-N-n'oublie pas de venir chez moi demain. P-pour tu sais _quoi_...

Elle rougit de la tête aux pieds.

Sans mot dire, le bleuté se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait accès au bâtiment du lycée.

-Si nous voulons avoir ce que nous désirons, lança t-elle un peu plus fort, tu as tout intérêt à venir, Grimmjow.

-Compte sur moi, dit-il pardessus son épaule.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

* * *

**Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Quelqu'un a deviné ce que Grimmjow et Kari vont faire ?**


End file.
